Casa Comigo?
by Eduarda D
Summary: Unidos por um livro em um verão, Sesshoumaru e Kagome descobrem o amor. Vinte anos depois, ele esquece que tinha feito uma promessa. Ele seguiu em frente, ela não. E agora ele a contrata para cuidar do seu casamento com outra mulher.
1. Prólogo

**Infelizmente, Inuyasha não é minha criação, porque se fosse, ele crescia e a Kagome ficava com o Sesshoumaru. :)**

* * *

 **Casa comigo?**

 **por Eduarda D.**

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

Eu sabia que conhecia aquele executivo de algum lugar, mas duvido que ele tenha se lembrado de mim: a garotinha da praia com quem ele prometera casar. Certo, eu tinha apenas quatro anos, e ele, dez, mas **_grande_** coisa. Quando um menino bonito te protege de outros meninos malvados, diz que você é a única garota interessante que ele conheceu até então – em sua curta vida – e, por fim, promete voltar para se casar contigo.. bem.. quem conseguiria esquecer? **Eu** não consegui, mas admito que não me apeguei a esse fato. Segui minha vida, me dediquei a culinária, montei meu próprio restaurante e hoje sou uma chef renomada em Tóquio. Eu só não esperava ser contratada para fazer o buffet de casamento de Kagura Aiko e Sesshoumaru Taisho, o homem que tinha me pedido em casamento há anos.

* * *

 **N/A: Oi, oi! Nunca, na minha vida, pensei que escreveria uma fanfic com a Kagome ficando com o Sesshoumaru, mas o mundo dá muitas voltas! hehe Acabei lendo umas com eles, me apaixonei e resolvi tentar. Espero que não tenha fracassado e que consiga agradar vocês, da mesma forma como estou gostando de escrevê-la. Enfim.. reviews com opiniões, por favor? Beijos!**


	2. Cap I

**Casa Comigo?**

 **por Eduarda D.**

 **I.** Já fazia três anos que eu tinha conseguido montar meu restaurante em um dos bairros mais nobres de Tóquio, e, apesar desse tempo, eu ainda não estava acostumada com o reconhecimento do meu trabalho na região. Claro que eu sabia que meus pratos eram ótimos, que meus funcionários trabalhavam excepcionalmente bem e que o ambiente era diferenciado, mas eu sempre ficava surpresa em ver o local cheio, as pessoas satisfeitas e mais e mais clientes entrando pela porta. Era difícil para mim acreditar que eu tinha conquistado tudo aquilo sozinha, que se o _Maru_ entre os dez melhores restaurantes da cidade era porque eu tinha batalhado para conceituá-lo assim.

Quando saí de casa, aos dezesseis anos, eu estava determinada a ter o sucesso. Deixei em Muroran meus pais, meu irmão e meu avô para seguir meu sonho de ser uma chef renomada. Não foi fácil, meu pai se recusou a falar comigo por quase cinco anos, e toda a ajuda que eu tive foi do meu avô, que conseguiu entender meus motivos para sair daquela cidade litorânea tão longe de tudo. Foi ele quem pagou minha passagem aérea para a França e quem me ajudou a pagar minhas contas até eu conseguir um emprego de ajudante em algum restaurante. Daí em diante, conquistei tudo com a minha força de vontade.

\- Kagome Higurashi, porque você nunca atende o celular? - olhei para a porta do restaurante, observando a dona da voz, minha melhor amiga, entrar com um semblante muito sério.

\- Desculpe, Sango, eu sempre esqueço de tirar do silencioso. - respondi, saindo de trás do balcão e caminhando até ela para lhe dar um abraço, que não foi correspondido, me fazendo logo perceber que tinha algo de errado. - O que foi?

\- Miroku e eu terminamos. - disse ela, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, apenas estava em choque. Ela e Miroku eram feitos um para o outro, apesar de estarem sempre brigando. Eu nunca realmente acreditei que eles pudessem romper.

\- Quer me dizer o que aconteceu? - perguntei sem jeito, afinal, eu nunca tinha passado por isso.

Não que eu seja virgem ou que eu nunca tinha experimentado me envolver com alguém.. mas é que eu nunca tinha me permitido ter um relacionamento sério. Sempre me foquei nos meus sonhos para pensar em ter uma vida amorosa. Sentei na sua frente, dando graças aos céus que era tarde da noite e que eu já tinha fechado o restaurante. Sango só conseguiu entrar porque tinha a chave.

Observei minha amiga desmanchar a feição séria e vi o cansaço tomar conta do seu rosto. Reparei em suas olheiras e no olhar opaco, quase sem vida. Nunca, em todos os nossos anos de amizade, eu a tinha visto ficar tão abalada. Sango sempre fora a mais forte de nós. Ela passou a mão nos cabelos enquanto recostava as costas da cadeira e soltava um longo suspiro.

\- Eu não estava conseguindo aguentar mais.. as piadinhas, as cantadas para qualquer mulher, os olhares.. - começou ela. - Chegou uma hora que eu não conseguia mais acreditar nas declarações dele porque eu me perguntava para quantas outras ele já tinha dito isso. Comecei a ficar paranoica, e ele continuou me dando motivos para isso. Até que me peguei reparando em como o jeito tarado dele estava me prejudicando. Nunca tinha me importado com isso, mas uma hora as brincadeiras cansaram e eu me sentia desrespeitada. Cheguei em casa hoje e ele estava com a Nara, jantando em nossa sala de jantar, extremamente casuais e íntimos demais para uma relação de chefe e secretária.

\- Sango.. - tentei falar, mas ela levantou a mão, me impedindo.

\- Ele percebeu que eu não gostei, afinal a mulher estava vestida como uma oferecida, os saltos dela atirados pela sala, como se o ambiente já fosse familiar. Eu me senti uma intrusa dentro da minha própria casa. - seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, mas ela não derramou nenhuma. - Juntei uma trouxa de roupas, disse que o estava deixando e vim pra cá. E ele não me ligou sequer uma vez, Kagome.

Percebi que minha amiga ia desmoronar a qualquer instante, por isso corri para o seu lado, abraçando-a o mais forte que consegui, tentando passar todo o meu carinho. Vê-la tão frágil fez meu coração doer demais, porque uma pessoa tão forte como ela, tão batalhadora não podia passar por uma situação dessas. Deveria ser proibido alguém assim sofrer por amor.

\- Meu amor por ele acabou, Kagome. - confessou ela, finalmente permitindo-se chorar enquanto agarrava meus braços e correspondia ao abraço.

Ficamos abraçadas por muito tempo, e eu, pacientemente, sem saber o que dizer, apenas acariciava seus cabelos, tentando acalmá-la. Acho que nessas horas tudo o que se precisa é de um ombro amigo que não te julgue pelas escolhas feitas e que nem te cobre explicações, muito menos que dê conselhos infundados. Então, não foi difícil para mim optar pelo silêncio. A única coisa que eu sabia é que quando o coração fica angustiado demais, chorar e colocar para fora todo esse sentimento ruim parece sempre ser a melhor opção. Deixei que ela chorasse, que suas lágrimas encharcassem meu casaco, e me vi pensando em quantas vezes ela já tinha sido o meu ombro amigo.

\- Vamos para minha casa, Sango. - falei, quando percebi que já passava da uma da manhã. - Você fica comigo pelo tempo que quiser.

Ela assentiu, afastando-se de mim e secando as lágrimas. Foi ao banheiro e deve ter jogado uma água fria no rosto, uma vez que ele estava menos vermelho e menos inchado. Dei um sorriso fraco enquanto pegava minha bolsa e apagava as luzes, enquanto ela já me esperava na rua. Tranquei a porta depois de acionar o alarme e caminhamos juntas em direção aos nossos carros. O _mini Cooper_ dela estava estacionado atrás do meu March vermelho.

\- Não acho uma boa ideia você dirigir. Pegue suas coisas e vem comigo, amanhã nós duas viemos juntas e você pega seu carro.

\- Tudo bem. - disse fazedo exatamente o que eu tinha sugerido.

Enquanto eu dirigia para casa, percebi que ela estava dormindo. Suspirei, um pouco aliviada, por ela ter se acalmado e caído no sono. Eu nunca acreditei em amor a primeira vista, mas quando Miroku conheceu Sango e passou a correr atrás dela sem desistir até convencê-la a sair com ele, eu quase acreditei. Achava que eles juntos pudessem me provar de que o amor podia nascer em um pequeno momento e ser eterno se bem preservado. Pelo visto, eu continuava estando certa. Definitivamente, amar continuava, para mim, um mal que preferia evitar para não sofrer. Covarde, eu sei.

Uma semana se passou desde que Sango se mudou para o meu apartamento, e ela não tinha saído nenhum desses dias, nem mesmo para ir trabalhar. Miroku sumiu. Tentei falar com ele para saber como ele estava lidando com tudo, mas jamais atendeu meus telefonemas; e, quando fui buscar mais roupas para Sango no apartamento que eles dividiam, ele tinha ido embora. Não havia sequer um par de meias, apenas um bilhete que eu não me atrevi de abrir. Coloquei nas malas o resto das roupas dela e fechei o lugar, lembrando de como os dois tinham sido felizes ali. Miroku não tentou sequer lutar para continuar com a relação.

Eu estava presa em pensamentos quando minha gerente me chamou, despertando-me.

\- Srta. Kagome, tem um senhor querendo falar-lhe.

\- Obrigada, Yume. - sorri e a vi deixar a cozinha. - Miroku, seu imbecil.. - sussurrei, largando a faca sobre a tábua de madeira, limpei as mãos, tirei o avental e fui para o restaurante.

Olhando para a rua através do janelão de vidro, havia um homem alto, de cabelos curtos e prateados, usando um terno preto fazendo conjunto com uma calça social também preta. Suas costas eram largas e a maneira como se comportava, indiferente a todos os comentários femininos do local, fazia com que fosse notado mais ainda. Desviei o olhar para Yume e apontei para ele, como se perguntasse se era ele que queria falar comigo, obtive a confirmação e me aproximei.

\- Pois não? - falei, sentindo-me extremamente constrangida, sem saber porque, ao seu lado.

Ele virou-se e me encarou. Eu conhecia aqueles olhos dourados, e eu conhecia aquela cicatriz na sobrancelha. Meu coração parou de bater por uns segundos para então recomeçar, mais forte e mais rápido. Por algum motivo, eu sabia quem ele era, sabia que ele me era familiar, eu só não conseguia saber de onde. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa: ele era o homem mais bonito que eu já tinha visto. E eu conheci muitos homens bonitos.

\- Kagome Higurashi? - ele perguntou, e sua voz rouca causou arrepios por todo o meu corpo. Assenti. - Meu nome é Sesshoumaru Taisho, e eu gostaria de contratar os seus serviços.

\- Por favor, vamos nos sentar. - falei, indicando uma mesa. - Gostaria de beber alguma coisa? Café? Chá? Água?

Meu coração batia tão forte que eu estava tendo dificuldade de me manter calma perto dele, e isso estava começando a me irritar. Eu nunca havia deixado que nenhum homem mexesse tanto comigo a ponto de me fazer perder o raciocínio, então quem diabos era ele para ter esse efeito e mim?

\- Uma água, por favor. - ele disse, sentando-se a minha frente.

\- Yume, faça a gentileza de nos trazer uma água, sim? - pedi, para em seguida voltar a encará-lo. - Muito prazer, senhor Taisho. - comecei. - Bem.. você gostaria de me contratar para um evento, então.. preciso saber qual tipo.

Ele ficou em silêncio, observando-me por alguns segundos, e senti que ele me estudava minuciosamente. Yume trouxe a água, o serviu e ele sorveu um gole ou dois, e não disse nada por mais algum tempo. O que ele estava fazendo? Porque continuava me encarando?

\- Então.. - falei, sem jeito.

\- Casamento. - ele disse, antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

\- Certo.. e como me conheceu? - eu estranhei quando vi um sorriso de canto em seus lábios, ele parecia saber de algo que eu não sabia, e estava realmente começando a me irritar. Acho que ele percebeu que eu não estava para brincadeiras, e por isso me explicou que sua noiva – sim, _sua noiva_ – era minha cliente e gostava muito dos meus pratos, sem falar que ela queria o melhor buffet da cidade para o casamento, e acontece que, na opinião da alta sociedade – palavras dele -, o meu era o número um.

\- Pra quando é o casamento? - perguntei.

\- 22 de Março.

\- Quantos convidados?

Nossa conversa se resumiu a isso, perguntas e respostas diretas. Para ser sincera, me senti desconfortável a maior parte do tempo, tentando compreender o porque de eu ter a sensação de que já o conhecia, mas tentando mesmo entender o que ele quis dizer com "Foi bom lhe **_re_ _ver_** , Higurashi", na hora em que nos despedidos. Fiquei confusa, fiquei estática, fiquei sem palavras. Meu cérebro parecia ter dado inúmeros nós de confusão, e lá no meu íntimo, meu instinto gritava: "Alerta! Alerta", como se eu estivesse a ponto de me meter em uma enrascada.

\- Que cara esquisito. - falei, aproximando-me de Yume e conferindo se as bebidas estavam de corretas.

\- Porque, srta? Ele pareceu ser bem educado.

\- Não sei, Yume.. algo que ele disse me deixou uma sensação estranha.

\- Será que ele pode ser um _serial killer_? - olhei para ela seriamente, não acreditando no que tinha ouvido. - Perdoe-me, mas se ele falou algo que lhe causou essa sensação, não é de se duvidar que ele já a conheça, mesmo que a senhorita nunca o tenha visto antes. Existem muito tarados hoje em dia, e muitos deles são obsessivos.

Acabei dando um meio sorriso para ela e me concentrei nos meus afazeres. Eu precisava conferir se tudo estava certo, se não havia faltado nada para abrirmos o restaurante para a janta, por isso tratei de tirar aquele homem da minha cabeça e me foquei em manter a reputação que o _Maru_ tinha conquistado durante esses anos.

Embora eu disponibilizasse de quatro garçons, um _maitre_ , dois _bartenders_ , e Yume como gerente para administrar o restaurante, sem mencionar os outros cozinheiros e auxiliares de cozinha, essa noite estava sendo absolutamente puxado. Para uma quarta feira, nós estávamos com um movimento fora do comum, e eu estava dando o meu máximo na preparação de pratos mais elaborados. Duas vezes tive que sair da cozinha para ser cumprimentada por clientes, elogiando a comida e o atendimento, algo que sempre me deixava muito feliz. Nada como ser reconhecida.

Quando os últimos clientes saíram, um casal de turistas alemães, suspirei aliviada e olhei para todos os meus funcionários, aparentando tão cansados quanto eu. Sorri para todos e falei:

\- Ótima noite, pessoal. Conseguimos mais uma noite turbulenta sem qualquer erro. Estão todos de parabéns.

Aos poucos, cada um foi terminando sua função e indo embora, e, quando percebi, estava completamente sozinha dentro do meu estabelecimento. Tranquei a porta dos fundos da cozinha, fechei todas as janelas e sentei-me em um dos bancos do bar, após me servir de uma dose de martíni seco. Eu tinha esse prazer: me permitir uma dose da minha bebida favorita após um dia de sucesso, era quase como um ritual meu, brindar por mais um dia de trabalho perfeito. Comi a azeitona e sorvi mais um gole, deixando finalmente que a imagem de Sesshoumaru Taisho me viesse a mente. Quem era ele? E por que ele parecia me conhecer?

Meu iphone vibrou sobre o balcão – desde que Sango tinha vindo morar comigo, eu estava com o celular sempre por perto, para o caso de alguma emergência. Era uma mensagem dela, pedindo para que eu fosse para casa o quanto antes, e que eu passasse na farmácia e comprasse um teste de gravidez.

\- Puta que pariu! - falei, deixando a taça suja sobre o balcão e saindo o mais rápido possível, sem esquecer de fechar tudo. - Era só o que faltava.. se essa doida estiver grávida do Miroku.. céus.. - eu resmungava enquanto dirigia o mais rápido possível para a farmácia vinte e quatro horas que havia perto do meu apartamento. Estacionei sem muito jeito, afinal de contas, já passavam da meia noite e não havia quase ninguém na rua, saltei do carro e devo ter entrado como uma louca dentro da farmácia só pela careta que a vendedora fez. - Um teste de gravidez, por favor. - pedi ao chegar no balcão. - Na verdade, me dê um de cada marca que você tiver. - ela assentiu e demorou um tempo para voltar com cinco caixas de testes de gravidez, uma diferente da outra.

\- Que prazer revê-la novamente, Higurashi. - oh, céus.. só podia ser brincadeira comigo. Gelei ao reconhecer a voz e por alguns instantes não quis me virar para cumprimentá-lo, e me arrependi amargamente quanto o fiz. Afinal de contas, Sesshoumaru pareceu bastante surpreso ao levantar uma maldita sobrancelha ao me ver com todos aqueles testes de gravidez na mão.

* * *

 **N/A: Oláá! Enfim, o primeiro capítulo! Sei que o prólogo deixou muito a desejar, mas eu tenho essa mania de nunca fazer uma introdução muito grande, acho que perde um pouco a graça da história hehe Também não interagi muito com os dois personagens principais, e admito que, apesar de já ter toda a história dentro de um roteiro, é difícil escrever sobre um casa que conheço pouco. Espero que tenham aproveitado! Por favor, seria demais pedir reviews com as opiniões? Sempre é um incentivo a mais :) Beijos e boa semana!**

 **Joh Chan - Obrigada, querida! Por favor, não desista das fics! Vou me esforçar ao máximo para que não desista delas! Beijos**

 **Thais - Obrigada, flor! Pois é, descobri o casal Sesshoumaru e Kagome e pensei: "quem precisa do imprestável do Inuyasha?" hahaha Espero que tenho gostado do primeiro capítulo! Beijos**

 **Cyt - Obrigada, com certeza continuarei, espero não ter te desapontado! Beijos**


	3. Cap II

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

* * *

 **Casa Comigo?,**

 **por Eduarda D.**

 **II.** Qual era a probabilidade de eu encontrar esse homem em uma farmácia vinte e quatro horas nesse horário? Ainda mais cheia de testes de gravidez? Sinceramente, o universo não conspira muito ao meu favor, e eu me pergunto o que diabos eu fiz pra merecer isso? Sorri sem jeito, esperando que o meu possível cliente – sim, possível, porque eu ainda não tinha decidido se iria fazer o buffet de casamento dele – não fizesse nenhum comentário a respeito do que estava vendo.

\- Boa noite, senhor Taisho. - respondi, dirigindo-me ao caixa e evitando qualquer outra possibilidade de contato, afinal de contas ele não era ninguém na minha vida que merecesse satisfações.

\- 47 ienes, senhora. - falou um rapaz. Suspirei e peguei o cartão, amaldiçoando eternamente minha amiga. Paguei, peguei as compras e acenei para o homem do outro lado da farmácia, apenas para não ser mal educada. Ele, porém, sorriu e disse, antes de me virar as costas:

\- Parabéns.

O que raios ele queria dizer com isso? Estava se referindo aos teste e ao que eles significavam?! Senti meu rosto esquentar, e não soube direito se era de vergonha ou de raiva. De qualquer forma, aquele maldito sorrisinho não saía da minha mente nem depois de contar até cem dentro do carro tentando me acalmar. Consegui ir para a casa graças a uma música _punk_ que tocava na rádio.. ela expressava exatamente a vontade de matar alguém – leia-se Sr. Taisho – que eu estava sentindo.

Não demorei muito para chegar ao meu apartamento. Ele ficava a apenas algumas quadras da farmácia em um bairro totalmente residencial, um luxo que me permiti comprar quando vovô morreu e me deixou todas as suas economias. Ele não era grande, mas ficava num prédio bem alto, no décimo sexto andar e que me dava uma visão maravilhosa não só do bairro, mas de grande parte da cidade, sendo que ele não era nem de perto um dos prédios mais altos de Tóquio. Logo na entrada, tirei os sapatos e pendurei o casaco no armário embutido, e deixei sobre a poltrona da recepção minha bolsa – eu geralmente esquecia ela quando acordava atrasada, então peguei o habito de sempre deixá-la a vista e perto da porta.

\- Sango? - chamei, adentrando mais.

As cortinas da minha sala de estar, que tinha uma parede toda de vidro, estavam abertas, deixando as luzes noturnas de Tóquio iluminar o ambiente. A televisão, sobre a lareira, estava desligada, mas haviam DVD´s da minha coleção jogados sobre o sofá. Ao invés de ligar as luzes, apenas liguei um abajur que ficava ao lado da minha estante de livros, do outro lado da sala. A cozinha americana, estava vazia, escura e limpa. Sobre a mesa de jantar, havia um sanduíche intacto. Sango, certamente, não deve ter comido nada.

\- Sango? - chamei mais uma vez, dirigindo-me para o corredor que levaria aos quarto e ao lavabo.

Meu apartamento possuía duas suítes, um lavabo e uma dependência de empregada, que eu acabei transformando numa lavanderia para não ter que gastar uma grana mandando lavar minhas roupas fora. Caminhei rapidamente para a suíte que eu tinha disponibilizado para a minha amiga, e a encontrei sentada no chão do banheiro, abraçada aos joelhos, chorando.

\- Sango.. - falei, mais uma vez, aproximando-me dela e abaixando-me ao seu lado. Ela levantou os olhos para mim, estavam inchados e muito vermelhos. Pelo que parecia, ela deveria estar ali por horas. - Vamos levantar, sair desse piso gelado. - a puxei pelo braço e ela levantou, caminhamos juntas até a cama e sentamos lado a lado enquanto ela secava as lágrimas que ainda escorriam dos seus olhos. - Você não pode continuar assim, Sango..

\- Ka.. eu estou grávida. - sussurrou ela, apertando a barriga. - Tenho certeza.

\- Como pode ter certeza? Já fez algum teste? Fez exame de sangue?

\- Eu estou atrasada quase um mês, Ka.. achei que fosse nervosismo por causa da separação, mas estou ficando enjoada por qualquer coisa. Eu estou grávida.

\- Você não respondeu minhas perguntas. - disse, embora a chance de ela estar grávida pareciam enormes. Sango negou com a cabeça. Eu estendi para ela a sacola com os cinco testes e indiquei o banheiro. Ela suspirou, levantou-se pegando a sacola e foi ao banheiro. - Se você estiver grávida, eu vou ser a tia mais coruja do mundo. - falei contra a porta fechada.

Voltei a me sentar na cama, reparando na decoração do quarto apenas para não pensar no que teríamos que fazer se houvesse uma criança a caminho. As paredes eram de um tom laranja suave, e os moveis contrastavam por serem de madeira escura. A cama de casal, ficava ao centro, e em cada lado havia um criado mudo com um abajur. Esse quarto não havia closet, por isso, no lugar, tinha um armário com porta de correr ao lado da porta do banheiro, e a frente da cama, uma cômoda com uma televisão em cima. Em um dos cantos do quarto, uma poltrona com um abajur de chão ao lado, e em outro canto, um espelho também de chão e de corpo inteiro. Sango tinha preenchido o quarto com as suas coisas: diversos livros de fotografia e publicidade sobre a escrivaninha que ficava em outra parede, perfumes sobre a cômoda, fotos de sua família nos criados mudos e uma foto nossa na Torre Eiffel também sobre a escrivaninha. Sorri ao ver a fotografia em preto e branco. Eu tinha a mesma, porém, colorida numa mesa de canto na sala de estar.

Tínhamos nos conhecido em Paris há quase doze anos, e desde então nos tornamos inseparáveis. Sango tinha ido para a cidade para fazer um curso de fotografia enquanto terminava os estudos em um internato particular pago pelos pais. Já eu, fui ser auxiliar de cozinha nos períodos em que não estava na aula em um colégio público. Ela morava no internato, e eu em um albergue destinado para imigrantes japoneses em um bairro afastado do centro. Apesar da nossa gritante diferença de origens, a minha humilde e a dela uma tradicional família japonesa cujo pai é um dos ministros do governo, nos tornamos melhores amigas. Quando nos formamos, eu já era auxiliar de cozinheiro, e ela tinha ganhado uma bolsa para estudar na Universidade de Munique, e foi aí que seguimos separadas por três anos, mas sem nunca perder o contato. Ela foi para a Alemanha estudar Publicidade e Propagando, e eu me mandei para a Itália com o intuito de aprender comidas Mediterrâneas. Acabei ficando apenas onze meses ali, e depois fui pra Grécia, onde fiquei até Sango me convidar para morar com ela na Alemanha no seu último ano de faculdade. Nunca foi difícil pra mim arranjar trabalho porque eu sempre gostei de trabalhar, e eu nunca me apegava a um único lugar. Acabei viajando para tantos lugares e deles aprendi o máximo que consegui. Quando Sango se formou, resolvemos voltar para Tóquio, e tínhamos na época apenas vinte e dois anos. Havíamos vivido tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo.. eu tinha conhecido tantas pessoas maravilhosas durante esses anos que fiquei fora..

Quando chegamos ao Japão, fui visitar minha família em Muroran e a encontrei desolada. Meu pai tinha abandonado minha mãe e meu irmão há poucos meses, e meu avô estava no hospital diagnosticado com câncer de fígado. Resolvi ficar ali pelo tempo que fosse necessário, e foi então que comecei a cozinhar para as pessoas em casa. Minha mãe, para se distrair, começou a me ajudar. No quintal, montamos algumas mesas e ali fiz meu primeiro restaurante. Souta, depois que saía da aula, gostava de atender, então meu trabalho acabou sendo uma distração para os dois. Quando vovô faleceu, e nós descobrimos a pequena fortuna que ele tinha me deixado – mamãe não fazia idéia de que ele tinha esse dinheiro, muito menos de onde ele tinha surgido -, nós já estávamos emocionalmente mais fortes com a partida do meu pai, e por isso minha mãe me incentivou a deixá-los, mais uma vez, e vir para Tóquio construir meu sonho. Aos vinte e quatro anos, consegui abrir o _Maru_ , e, desde então, minha situação só tem melhorado.

Já Sango, assim que chegou ao país, conseguiu emprego na _Shikon_ , uma das mais renomadas empresas de publicidade do país. Seu trabalho como fotógrafa e desenhista fez logo com que começasse a alcançar cargos importantes, e hoje ela é responsável por toda uma equipe. Foi na _Shikon_ que ela conheceu Miroku, logo que entrou. Ela era auxiliar de Yamato Kenji, uma lenda no ramo, e Miroku era um cliente. Não demorou muito para que ele se encantasse, mas demorou bastante para que ela aceitasse qualquer coisa com ele.. uns dois anos, quase. Dali por diante, viviam juntos – o que a família dela não aprovou, embora Miroku fosse presidente de uma empresa de softwares e muito bem de vida. Apesar de toda a reprovação familiar, um jamais desistiu do outro, então, imagina qual foi meu choque ao saber que os dois tinham se separado depois de quase quatro anos de relacionamento muito sério, cujo próximo passo era o casamento?

Depois ainda me perguntam porque eu não acredito no amor.

O barulho da porta do banheiro se abrindo me fez voltar a realidade, e olhei para minha amiga. Percebi na hora qual era o resultado, e foi então que o pânico tomou conta dos olhos dela.

\- Kagome, o que eu vou fazer? - Sango disse, parada na porta do banheiro enquanto colocava as mãos no rosto e caía novamente no choro.

\- Céus.. - sussurrei, levantando-me e a abraçando. Não percebi de imediato, mas a angústia da minha melhor amiga, acabou me contagiando, e nós duas acabamos chorando uma no ombro da outra. Não sei por quanto tempo.

Sango conseguiu pegar no sono depois de deitar e ficar chorando por mais uma hora. Enquanto isso, tentei fazer ela comer alguma coisa, o que ela se negou. Não quis apelar para o fato de ela ter que se alimentar por causa do bebê porque a novidade ainda estava muito recente. Então, apelei para a nossa amizade. Ela apenas comeu um iogurte, melhor que nada. Já passavam das cinco da manhã quando fechei a porta do quarto dela e caminhei em direção a sala. Ainda era noite escura, apesar do horário, mas estávamos em pleno início de inverno. Recém era final de outubro, e a neve estava começando a cair. Joguei-me na minha poltrona de leitura enquanto observava o mundo lá fora e as luzes que iluminavam a cidade. Me senti um ser minúsculo observando toda aquela imensidão.

Agora haviam tantas coisas para se pensar..

Sango vai querer continuar com essa gravidez? Eu espero que sim..

Ela vai querer contar para o Miroku ou vai preferir esconder?

Como ela vai contar para os pais dela?

Como os pais dela vão reagir?

Se ela quiser, criamos juntas essa criança. Mas vai mudar toda a nossa rotina.

Sem dúvidas, eu vou ser a tia mais coruja e manhosa. Será que vai ser menino ou uma menina?

Um menino parecido com o Miroku não seria muito interessante.. digo, mentalmente. Apesar de que o Miroku é um cara realmente legal, com a exceção do seu pequeno problema chamado "taradice".

Yamato Kenji não vai gostar da novidade, já que ele sempre pediu dos funcionários que se dedicassem 110% ao trabalho – uma das coisas que Sango sempre me reclamou, já que na _Shikon_ existia uma política de que pais/mães não eram permitidos porque não poderiam se comprometer sempre. Se ela for ter essa criança.. provavelmente vai perder o emprego.

Céus.. o que nós vamos fazer?

Será que a família dela vai querer que ela volte para casa? Sango só vai se estressar lá.

Fechei os olhos para tentar afastar o turbilhão de pensamentos que vinham e iam na minha mente, e nessa tentativa de relaxar, a imagem daquele homem, Sesshoumaru Taisho apareceu na minha cabeça. Lembrei de sua voz rouca falando meu sobrenome, e um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo. Porque aqueles olhos dourados me pareciam familiar? O que aquele maldito sorriso fazia com o meu corpo? E porque esse nome ressoava no meu interior, como se me tentasse lembrar de algo.

Quem é Sesshoumaru Taisho?

Sentindo-me revoltada por não conseguir esquecer esse homem, fui até meu quarto buscar meu notebook e voltei para a minha poltrona na sala. Esperei o aparelho ligar e logo em seguida digitei o nome dele no Google. Em instante, eu tinha a resposta para a minha pergunta, embora não parecesse completa. Cliquei no link que dizia: _Corporação_ _Taisho,_ _tradição e confiabilidade._ Ri da descrição e procurei na página pelo nome do dito cujo, até encontrá-lo.

 _Taisho Sesshoumaru, vice presidente da Corporação, e filho mais velho do presidente, Inu no Taisho. Formado em Relações Internacionais e Administração pela Universidade de Tóquio como o primeiro da turma em ambos os cursos._

Bem, em linhas gerais, eu sabia que ele era alguém importante. Até que eu finalmente me dei conta de quem ele era filho e onde ele trabalhava. Puta que pariu! Inu no Taisho era o maior empresário do Japão, dono de metade do país, tinha até um time de futebol. Parece que o avô dele tinha começado a empresa Taisho com navios cargueiros, e a partir do comércio com outros países começou a fazer riqueza. A família ainda lida com importação e exportação, por isso a tradição, mas também investiu, ao passar dos anos, em tecnologia e comunicação. Eles patrocinam vários eventos científicos sempre buscando estarem um passo a frente dos concorrentes, investiram em microchip e na robótica, sem mencionar que há alguns meses, saiu a notícia, de que eles estavam comprando uma emissora. Que eu saiba, todos na família são gênios ou pessoas super importantes. A mulher de Inu no Taisho, Izayoi, é uma renomada advogada, e os filhos foram criados para herdar o império. Puta que pariu! _Até_ _um time de futebol eles tem_!

Rapidamente, comecei a pesquisar mais sobre eles, e depois de algum tempo lendo manchetes e notícias sobre a família mais influente do país, depois da família Imperial, lógico, e da família do primeiro-ministro, uma minúscula informação antiga me chamou a atenção.

 _Família Taisho volta a veranear em Muroran, onde Heiki Taisho, o fundador da empresa construiu sua primeira casa._ \- abaixo da manchete, havia a foto de uma casa grande, branca com as persianas azuis e com uma varanda cercando-a.

Eu me lembrava daquela casa, na beira da praia.

Eu conhecia aquela casa.

Eu brinquei naquela casa.

Eu tinha quatro anos quando encontrei meu primeiro amor naquela casa.

Eu conhecia muito bem Sesshoumaru Taisho.

* * *

 **N/A: Mil perdões! Sei que demorei séculos, mas final de semestre leva qualquer um a loucura! Desculpem-me, de verdade, pela demora. Estão bem? Gostaram desse capítulo? Não mencionei muito a relação Sesshoumaru/Kagome, mas não gosto de histórias que se desenrolam depressa sem explorar os personagens.. Acho que está havendo uma banalização do romance nos dias atuais.. e não gosto disso. Então não pretendo escrever algo assim. Quero contar um pouco de cada personagem, e peço desculpas se alguém não gosta disso. Enfim.. Prometo não demorar para postar o próximo capítulo, talvez semana que vem. No máximo em 15 dias o terceiro estará no site. :) Beeeijos**

 **Karol:** Puxa, obrigada! Fiquei muito feliz com o seu comentário! Sei realmente o que vc sente quando tem que ler histórias ruins pra passar o tempo.. é um saco. Vou te sugerir um livro maravilhoso (mas só se vc gostar de fantasia). Se gostar de fantasia, direi o nome no próximo capítulo hehe Espero que tenha gostado desse. Ficou curtinho, mas me deixou satisfeita hehe beeeijos e boa semana!

 **Bruny:** Obrigada pelo elogio, flor! Ainda bem que estou no caminho certo, está sendo super difícil escrever algo totalmente novo para mim, mas fico ainda mais feliz por saber que vc está gostando! Espero que esse cap não tenha te decepcionado :) O terceiro cap vai explorar um pouco mais do passado deles hehe beeijos e boa semana, espero que continue acompanhando!

 **CyT:** Fico feliz em não ter te desapontado! Obrigada pelos elogios, vou me esforçar para continuar escrevendo bem a verdade é que morro de vergonha das minhas histórias, então cada comentário - bom ou ruim - me dá um ânimo para continuar publicando. Espero que tenha gostado também desse segundo cap! :D beeeijos e boa semana!


	4. Cap III

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

* * *

 **Casa Comigo?,**

 **por Eduarda D.**

 **III.** Larguei o notebook sobre a poltrona e corri para o meu quarto, abrindo um baú que tinha encostado na minha cama, procurando lá dentro um antigo álbum de fotos. Eu ainda não estava conseguindo acreditar no que tinha acabado de descobrir. Sesshoumaru, o meu primeiro amor, o menino que tinha prometido casar comigo, agora tinha a cara de pau de aparecer e pedir que eu fosse a encarregada do buffet de casamento dele com _outra_?! Onde já se viu?! Fui largando sem jeito os objetos do baú no chão, até que encontrei o que procurava. Há quantos anos eu não via aquelas fotografias? Desde antes de ir embora para Paris.

Assim que o abri, uma flor seca de cerejeira caiu sobre os meus joelhos, trazendo-me inúmeras lembranças de uma infância maravilhosa. Sorri, pegando com cuidado a flor e a coloquei novamente dentro do álbum, para então observar a primeira foto. Eu podia ser muito pequena, ter quatro anos e não me lembrar de tantas coisas, mas no que se referia a ele, eu lembrava de tudo, nos mais absurdos detalhes.

Eu usava um maiô roxo com uma saia verde, os cabelos presos em trancinhas e um óculos de sol cor de rosa, fazia uma pose boba: as mãos na cintura e um sorriso no rosto. Ao meu lado, encontrava-se dois rapazes: Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. O primeiro, o mais velho, estava no meu lado direito, de braços cruzados e me olhando com um sorriso discreto nos lábios; enquanto que o mais novo, estava sentado do meu outro lado fazendo uma careta idiota. Os dois com os cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, e os dois tinham sido meus melhores amigos naquele verão. Ao fundo, via-se a casa deles, onde um senhor de cabelos também prateados sorria e acenava com um óculos de sol. Naquele verão, minha mãe tinha sido contratada para trabalhar com os Taisho, como governanta, e foi isso que possibilitou a nossa aproximação.

Até hoje, mamãe sempre fala muito bem dos Taisho, de como eles sempre trataram todos os funcionários muito bem, como se pertencessem a família. Toda a vez que uma nova notícia surge sobre eles, ela sorri orgulhosa, como se eles fossem seus próprios filhos. Secretamente, eu sabia que ela tinha muito carinho pelos filhos da senhora Izayoi.

Passei para a próxima foto. Essa me fez rir. Era o aniversário de Inuyasha. Ele estava atrás do bolo chorando porque quem tinha apagado as velas fora Sesshoumaru, que ria atrás do irmão. Eu olhava para os dois assustada, com as mãos apertando meu vestido branco e rosa cheio de babados. Os adultos também riam na foto, apenas as crianças pareciam não entender nada. Se me lembro bem, Sesshoumaru ficou de castigo por dois dias por ter feito tamanha maldade com o irmão.

Fui passando e observando as fotos, sentindo meu coração se encher de alegria ao relembrar cada momento daqueles dois meses maravilhosos. Minha família ainda estava bem, meu pai não tinha virado alcoólatra ainda, meu avô ainda tinha a peixaria e minha avó ainda era viva. Acho que aquele verão foi o melhor da minha vida. Os problemas começaram logo depois da partida dos Taisho..

A última foto do álbum era a que mais me apertava o peito, era a culpada por me fazer chorar por noites e noites a espera de Sesshoumaru. Ele tinha me feito uma promessa e aquela foto retratava exatamente o momento. Fechei o álbum rapidamente, não querendo mais lembrar daquele dia. Suspirei pesado.

Eu sabia desde o momento que o vira de costas olhando para a rua no meu restaurante que eu o conhecia. Meu coração sabia. Meu idiota coração tinha reconhecido o homem que, quando menino, foi meu primeiro amor, foi embora, partiu meu coração e nunca mais voltou. Eu sabia que aqueles malditos olhos dourados eram os culpados por eu nunca ter conseguido me apaixonar quando adulta, os culpados por eu não acreditar no amor.

Era muita maldade do destino trazer ele para perto de mim novamente, ainda mais para assistir de camarote o casamento dele com a tal Kagura – diz ele minha cliente, mas não lembro de nunca ter ouvido esse nome no _Maru._ E se não era piada do destino, então era muita, muita maldade desse ser ignóbil vir me procurar depois de tantos anos com esse propósito – partindo do pressuposto de que ele sabe quem eu sou. Guardei tudo novamente dentro do baú e me levantei, eu preciso de um banho de banheira bem relaxante..

Quando senti a água morna no meu corpo e aquele cheiro dos sais que tinha jogado na banheira, meu corpo relaxou inteiro, e senti que cada músculo meu agradecia por isso. Eu não tinha dormido nada, havia passado a madrugada inteira acordada cuidando de Sango e depois resolvendo minhas próprias confusões mentais. Já deviam passar das seis da manhã, e hoje era quinta, dia de feira do peixe. Não tinha como eu ficar em casa descansando, mesmo que o restaurante só abra à noite. À tarde, quem sabe, eu consiga fugir um pouquinho e vir pra casa dormir uma horinha.. acabei acordando com o meu despertador tocando extremamente alto no quarto, já que eu tinha deixado a porta do banheiro aberta. Sete e meia. Enrolei-me numa toalha e percebi meu corpo enrugado, eu estava morrendo de frio. Caminhei rapidamente até a cozinha assim mesmo e coloquei o café para passar enquanto me vestia. Optei por uma calça jeans azul clara, um sueter marrom para combinar com as botas de cano longo e salto marrons e prendi os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Fiz uma maquiagem básica e segui rumo ao quarto da Sango. Sem chance que eu a deixaria sozinha em casa de novo, hoje ela ia passar o dia comigo. Abri a porta do quarto e entrei, abrindo o armário dela e procurando por sua bolsa. Nela coloquei um livro de fotografia que estava no criado mudo, seu celular e o caderno de anotações dela. Procurei pelo tablet e não o encontrei, e acabei por deixar assim mesmo. Aproximei-me da cama e a balancei.

\- Sango, vamos levantar. - disse, vendo-a resmungar. - Sem manha. Hoje você vai sair desse apartamento e me acompanhar, você precisa ver gente, respirar ar fresco e se distrair, se ficar em casa só vai ficar pensando besteira. - ela resmungou de novo, e foi aí que puxei todas as cobertas de cima dela para o chão.

\- Kagome! - gritou ela, sentando-se enfurecida.

Sorri vitoriosa, e ela me amaldiçoou todo o tempo em que ficou se arrumando. Pelo menos furiosa é melhor que deprimida. Enquanto ela se arrumava, preparei um sanduíche de peito de peru para que ela comece e enchi meu copo térmico da _Starbucks_ de café. Eu nunca saía de casa sem café. Ainda mais depois de quase não ter dormido.

\- Acho que já engordei com essa história de gravidez. - resmungou ela, aparecendo na cozinha. - A calça está apertada.

\- Deixe de ser idiota.. - brinquei. - Nem barriga você tem ainda! Quero ver quando aparecer por aí desfilando o barrigão de nove meses.

Ela sorriu fraco, enquanto sentava-se em um banco da ilha da cozinha.

\- Coma. - falei apontando para o sanduíche. Ela suspirou antes de começar a comer.

\- Kagome, o que eu vou fazer? - mais uma vez aquela pergunta.

\- Eu não sei. - confessei. - A decisão tem que ser só sua.

Ela deu outra mordida e ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns instantes. Seu olhar estava longe e ela parecia perdida em pensamentos.

\- Desculpe-me pelo desespero de ontem.

\- Tudo bem, eu te entendo. É normal, você não esperava nada disso. - ela assentiu e ficou em silêncio. - Sango, pense com calma nas suas decisões. Não tem ninguém para lhe dizer o que fazer e o que decidir, cabe a você, e somente a você, decidir o futuro dessa criança. - mais uma vez ela assentiu.

\- Independende do que eu decidir, posso contar com você?

\- Sempre. - sorri.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando tive a maravilhosa ideia de trazer uma grávida, no início da gestação, à feira do peixe? O que eu tenho dentro da cabeça? Minhocas e vermes? Sério, quanta estupidez a minha. Era óbvio que Sango ia passar mal, mas eu estava tão preocupada em tirá-la de casa que nem me dei conta para onde tínhamos que ir. Agora a coitada está trancada dentro de um box de um banheiro púbico vomitando e negando minha ajuda porque eu estou segurando sacolas de frutos do mar.

\- Sango, eu vou até o carro largar tudo isso dentro do isopor e já volto. - comuniquei, saindo de dentro do banheiro. - Kagome Higurashi, você é uma tapada mesmo. Ela nunca vai me perdoar por isso, e se a criança nascer com cara de peixe, tenho certeza de que ela também vai me culpar. - fui resmungando até o carro, e, quando, por fim, me livrei das sacolas e consegui voltar para o banheiro, a encontrei lavando o rosto.

\- Sua vaca. - ela disse, olhando-me ainda mais furiosa.

Okay.. ela estava mais do que furiosa, ela estava puta da cara e com uma vontade imensa de me matar, via-se isso claramente nos seus olhos castanhos. Sorri sem jeito, morrendo de medo ao vê-la assim. Eu já tinha visto Sango nesse estado, mas eu nunca tinha sido o motivo para deixá-la dessa maneira.

\- Desculpe? - falei, perguntei, sem jeito.

\- Depois dessa você vai me dever quilos de favores. E toda a vez que eu sentir um desejo, você que vai sair de madrugada para entendê-lo. - certo, eu merecia.

Assenti e esperei ela terminar de se secar.

Fomos até o restaurante em silêncio, e eu me sentia muito mal por tê-la feito passar por isso, porém, eu já via um pouco mais de ânimo em seu rosto apenas por ter conseguido tirá-la de dentro do apartamento. Assim que chegamos ao _Maru,_ Yume estava abrindo a porta dos fundos para os funcionários. Um dos rapazes, Sadato, ajudou a descarregar o carro.

\- Eu trouxe algumas coisas suas para que você se distraia. - falei para ela, enquanto entrávamos no estabelecimento. Sango assentiu e caminhou até uma mesa mais afastada, que ficava em um dos cantos ao fundo do restaurante. Pedi que nenhum dos funcionários a incomodasse, e que se ela precisasse de alguma coisa, todos deveriam se colocar a sua disposição.

Eu estava na cozinha conferindo as frutas que tinham chegado para as sobremesas quando ouvi um grito vindo do salão. Larguei o que estava fazendo e assustada corri até lá, apenas para ver Sango pular animada nos braços de um homem moreno.

\- Sango, sua diva! O que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar no trabalho? - ouvi ele perguntar e sorri. Jakotsu seria uma boa distração para ela. Deixei os dois ali e voltei para os meus afazes.

Meia hora depois consegui terminar e fui cumprimentar meu amigo mais querido.

\- Jakotsu, eu estava morrendo de saudades! - falei, abraçando-o.

\- Imagina eu. Você se enfurna aqui dentro e esquece que tem amigos. Estou te ligando fazem dois dias e você nunca me retorna. - ele disse, voltando a se sentar ao lado de Sango.

\- Kagome nunca atende o celular, não sei pra quê tem um. - acusou minha amiga salafrária.

\- Eu tenho andado com ele mais perto de mim, ok, seus difamadores? - sentei também, mas de frente para ambos. - Achei que você estava nos Estados Unidos fazendo a campanha.

\- Me desentendi com um dos produtores do evento e o deixei catando coquinhos.

\- Você é louco. O que aconteceu?

\- Ele queria ter um caso comigo, mas não queria largar a namorada, sim, namorad **a**. E eu não sou bicha traíra. Pelo menos, tento não ser. Aí ele disse que não podia admitir ser gay por causa da reputação dele e eu mandei ele tomar no cu.

\- Então somos dois na merda. - falou Sango, de repente.

\- Como assim? - ele perguntou, assustado. - Você e o Miroku terminaram?

\- Eu deixei ele..

\- O QUÊ?! - Jakotsu demorou um pouco para se recuperar. Ele era um fã de carteirinha do casal. - Sango, por quê!?

Ela explicou tudo o que tinha acontecido até então, omitiu apenas a parte da gravidez. E eu sei bem o motivo: se ela contasse para Jakotsu sobre a criança, ele a faria seguir em frente e se auto intimaria como padrinho dela, e mimaria e cuidaria e seria tão coruja quanto eu serei. A única diferença é que ele jamais permitiria que ela abortasse. Ele jamais a perdoaria. Mas eu.. como mulher e conhecendo tão bem a família da minha amiga, consigo entender, embora não ache que esse seja o caminho a se seguir.

\- Então.. nós três estamos solteiros. - ele disse, colocando a mão no queixo. - Precisamos chamar a Rin e fazer uma noite de garotas! Filmes, chocolates, sorvetes, músicas das divas e muita fofoca!

\- Falando em Rin.. onde ela está que não dá as caras há um mês? - perguntei.

\- Kyoto, baby. Ela foi ver a família, parece que a mãe está doente. - Jakotsu respondeu.

\- Credo, parece que tem uma nuvem negra em cima de nós. - disse Sango, e nós concordamos.

\- Quando é o seu próximo desfile, Jak? - perguntei, querendo mudar o rumo da conversa antes que a depressão chegasse.

\- Daqui duas semanas. - ele respondeu. - A Corporação Taisho quer divulgar a nova emissora e querem fazer um evento de caridade pra isso. Então, o dinheiro das roupas do desfile vai para a caridade com o selo da família por trás.

\- Uau.. você vai conhecer a nata da sociedade. - disse Sango, rindo.

\- Queridinha, eu já pertenço a ela. - retrucou ele na sua melhor pose de _bitch._

\- Esnobe. - respondeu Sango.

\- Falando sério, você podia começar a investir nesse ramo, Kagome. Realizar eventos e procurar aumentar o nome do seu restaurante.

\- Eu estou bem assim, Jak. Já faço alguns eventos, mas não sei se esses grandes vão ser bons.

\- Claro que vai, sua boba. Pense em quantos clientes você vai poder adquirir e o quanto vai poder crescer.

\- Eu quero manter a qualidade, se eu começar a crescer muito rápido, não vou conseguir gerenciar tudo.

\- Você que sabe, amor, mas se mudar de ideia, estou aqui pra isso.

O celular de Sango começou a tocar – onde ela tinha guardado ele? - e ela levantou-se da mesa para atender, afastando-se de nós.

\- Como ela está? - ele perguntou, observando-a.

\- Um caco. Só hoje consegui fazê-la sair de casa.

\- E o trabalho? Duvido que o _ditador_ Yamato Kenji esteja aceitando esse sumiço dela muito bem.

\- Eu não sei, ela não me falou nada a respeito. Mas você está certo.. desconfio que se ela não melhorar, é capaz de perder o emprego. - ele assentiu.

\- E o Miroku? Já viu ele?

\- Fui até o apartamento buscar as roupas dela, e ele tinha ido embora. Deixou um bilhete apenas, mas não o abri, entreguei direto pra ela.

\- Como será que ele está?

\- Olha.. pelo fato de ele não ter ligado nenhuma vez, e nem ter ido procurá-la, acho que bem.

\- Que situação..

Ficamos mais um tempo conversando, e quando vimos já era hora do almoço. Sango ainda estava no celular, e parecia discutir com alguém quando Jakotsu resolveu ir. O acompanhei até o lado de fora do restaurante e caminhamos juntos até seu carro, uma Mercedez chumbo. Ele me abraçou e ficamos um bom tempo assim, e me senti confortável o suficiente para pensar em contar para ele que tinha reencontrado meu amor de criança.

\- E você, Ka? Quando vai começar a pensar na própria felicidade?

\- Eu sou feliz.

\- Viver para o trabalho e para os outros não é sinônimo de felicidade. - ele disse, encarando-me. - Você precisar sair mais, arrumar um namorado, um cara que te faça realmente feliz.

\- Jak, eu não tenho tempo. E você sabe que eu não acredito no amor.

\- É melhor você começar a mudar essa sua cabeça teimosa, senão vai ficar pra titia.

\- Negativo, qualquer coisa a gente casa, fazemos uma inseminação e teremos o nosso filho. - brinquei, e sorri ao vê-lo gargalhar.

\- É uma excelente ideia, _chéri._ \- ele sorriu, me deu um selinho e se afastou, entrando no carro.

Esperei ele partir para voltar para o restaurante, me sentindo muito mais leve por ter um amigo como ele para poder contar. Mesmo que eu não tivesse revelado nada, nem sobre Sesshoumaru, nem sobre a gravidez, sabia que podia contar com Jakotsu para o que precisasse.

\- Não sabia que você tinha namorado. - ouvi alguém falar.

Virei-me em direção àquela voz que eu já reconhecia, amaldiçoando-o por sempre me encontrar nesses momentos mais impróprios. O pior é que agora eu sabia quem ele era, então eu realmente me importava com o que ele devia pensar de mim.. mesmo sabendo que não deveria me importar, porque nós passamos mais de vinte anos sem nos ver e brincadeira de criança é brincadeira boba. Eu não deveria levar tão a sério a vida, definitivamente, eu precisava aprender a ser mais leve com tudo.

\- Mas eu deveria esperar por isso, depois do que descobri na farmácia. - Sesshoumaru disse, fazendo-me corar. Quem ele pensa que é? Só porque ele está muito gostoso nessa calça jeans desbotada e com esse sobretudo preto. Filho duma..

Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa – já que parecia que toda a vez ele conseguia me deixar sem respostas-, ele passou reto por mim, trombando no meu ombro e fazendo-me desequilibrar.

\- Grosso! - gritei, porém ele seguiu seu caminho até entrar em um carro importado preto. - Eu definitivamente não vou fazer o casamento desse cara, quem ele pensa que é?

* * *

 **N/A: Oioi! Passei aqui rapidinho só para postar esse capítulo! Estou na correria. Infelizmente, não terei tempo para responder as reviews, mas fiquei MUITO, MUITO, MUITO feliz com cada uma delas! Obrigada, amores! O próximo capítulo é sobre quando os dois se conheceram! Um beijão a todos e, por favor, comentem! xD**

 **Obs: quem quiser me seguir no Twitter pra perguntar qualquer coisa, o nickname tá no meu perfil! Um beijo!**


	5. Cap IV

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

* * *

 **Casa Comigo?,**

 **por Eduarda D.**

 **IV.** O problema de se envolver com outras pessoas é que jamais se pode prever o que elas vão pensar, dizer ou fazer. Simplesmente não tem como controlá-las. Cada ação gera uma reação diferente em cada ser humano, e eu tenho que admitir, detesto estar fora do controle. Admito que não sou um controlador obsessivo compulsivo – isso existe? -, mas também detesto viver a vida sem saber o próximo passo. Digo, eu levo minha vida como um grande tabuleiro de xadrez, e até agora sempre conquistei todos meus objetivos, _até agora_. Sempre soube como reagir em cada situação, por mais inusitada que ela fosse. Mas prever as pessoas?! Não tem como jogar xadrez sobre a vida de outra pessoa.. É impossível! Exceto, claro, aquelas que são tão previsíveis a ponto de me deixarem entediados.. Ou seja, a grande maioria da população. Só que, infelizmente, Kagome Higurashi não se enquadra nesse grupo. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando fui ouvir a desmiolada da Izayoi: " _Lembra da pequena Higurashi? Vocês eram tão amigos.. porque não a procura? Ouvi dizer que ela é dona de um restaurante.."_ Por que mesmo eu fui ouvi-la?

Era de imaginar que ela tinha seguido a vida. Se a Higurashi de quatro anos já era obstinada, a adulta deve ser o furacão em pessoa. Ninguém, no mundo inteiro, consegue controlá-la, isso ficou óbvio desde que a conheci. O que eu não conseguia entender, de forma alguma, e por isso estou filosofando tanto.. é: Kagome Higurashi é linda. E tem um namorado muito esquisito, pobre coitado. Como isso aconteceu? Sobretudo.. como ela pode estar grávida dele? Eu procurei por um anel de noivado, ou qualquer tipo de compromisso, em suas mãos, e não o encontrei. Então, minha dúvida maior é: ela ficou tão desmiolada assim? Será que aquele cara é mesmo o pai do filho dela?

Larguei a caneta sobre a pilha de papéis que tinha para assinar e me recostei na poltrona. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Não sou o tipo de homem que se preocupa com a vida dos outros, na verdade, estou pouco me importando com as pessoas que não são minha família.. Entretanto, por algum motivo não consigo parar de pensar nela, o que ela tem feito todo esse tempo e como conseguiu alcançar o posto de uma das chefs mais renomadas do Japão. O pior é não conseguir tirar da mente a imagem dela beijando aquele cara.. Bufei irritado pelo fato de ter sentimentos esquisitos dentro de mim e não conseguir controlá-los. De novo.. maldita Izayoi.

\- Você parece mais carrancudo que o normal. - Inuyasha falou, entrando no meu escritório como se fosse o quarto dele.

\- O que você quer? - perguntei, cruzando os braços e encarando-o seriamente. Definitivamente eu não estava nem com humor de irritá-lo, socá-lo ou matá-lo.

\- Viu.. - disse ele, sentando-se num dos sofás que ficavam no centro da minha sala e dobrando uma perna sobre a outra. - Muito mais carrancudo que o normal. O que você tem?

\- Inuyasha, se eu quisesse um psicólogo, eu procuraria por um. - respondi encarando-o.

\- Você jamais gastaria um puto iene para falar sobre seus problemas.

\- Eu jamais gastaria um puto iene para falar sobre meus problemas. Muito menos gastaria um mísero segundo para ter esse tipo de conversa.

\- Você estava encarando o nada quando cheguei, então já estava gastando seu tempo com seus problemas.

\- Mas não estava falando sobre eles. - falei, sorrindo irônico para ele. - E quem falou em problemas? Não tenho tempo para isso, Inuyasha. Eu comando uma empresa multimilionária, meus pensamentos sempre giram em lucros.

\- Sesshoumaru, você não é tão mesquinho assim. Estou aqui me oferecendo para ouvir a merda que está te atormentando não porque gosto, mas porque seu humor está pior do que nunca essa semana.

\- Desde quando você se importa com o meu humor?

\- Desde quando ele perturba todos num raio de 100km!

\- Está bem, psicólogo Inuyasha.. - ele estava me cansando, mas eu não daria o prazer de falar o que me atormenta.. ou melhor, quem. - Estou extremamente preocupado com a roupa que devo usar no coquetel de lançamento da emissora.

\- Eu não estou brincando, estou falando sério. - de repente, sua pose de criança foi substituída por alguém de respeito, uma pena que ele nunca conseguiu obter o meu. - Mamãe, papai, Miroku e todo funcionário da empresa já reparou que você está pior do que costuma ser. Você passou de "mal-humorado" para "torturador do inferno".

\- Devo levar isso como um elogio? - perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha. De onde ele tinha tirado esse apelido?

\- Claro que não, seu infeliz.

\- Acho que eu deveria levar como um elogio. Todos estão trabalhando melhor e me obedecendo mais. Quem disse que não estou fingindo? Já disse algum filósofo que é melhor ser temido e respeitado do que amado e traído.

Por alguns segundos, que passaram muito rápido para mim, Inuyasha ficou me encarando idiotamente, como se estivesse vendo um alienígena na sua frente. De fato, eu poderia rir, mas não o fiz para manter firme minha indagação.

\- Você inventou isso? - perguntou ele, recuperando-se e perdendo a feição abestalhada.

\- Não, acabei de dizer que foi algum filósofo. Maquiavel, talvez. Não tenho a certeza.

\- Acho que ele disse que _os fins justificam os meios_.

\- Ele precisa ter apenas uma frase conhecida? Você, por acaso, leu Maquiavel?

Inuyasha encarou-me como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo, pôs-se, de repente, em pé e caminhou em direção a minha mesa, colocando suas mãos nela e apoiando seu peso ali. Aproximou-se e, de alguma forma, tentou me causar medo com o tom de ameaça em sua voz.

\- Você é um manipulador de merda.

\- Obrigado. Você está sendo muito gentil comigo hoje.. Muitos elogios. - respondi cínico. - Kikyou parece que te tratou bem ontem a noite.. nada de brigas? - Inuyasha é tão previsível que para fazê-lo esquecer de qualquer assunto, basta mencionar sua _adorável_ esposa.

Mais uma vez, ele lançou aquele olhar pasmo.

\- Na verdade, eu e ela tivemos uma ótima noite ontem. Saímos para jantar e ela estava tão linda.. - Eu não disse que ele era previsível? Sorri vitorioso, ignorando tudo o que ele falava sobre a mulher, até que ele parou de repente e me encarou irritado. - Não mude de assunto! - gritou, se afastando e começando a caminhar de um lado para o outro. - Vim aqui para dizer que você está um porre, que mamãe está preocupada e que até sua noiva está tirando todos nós do sério porque aparentemente você esqueceu de ligar para ela essa semana.

\- _Aparentemente_. - disse, divertindo-me muito em ver como era fácil irritar meu irmão.

\- Olha aqui, Sesshoumaru, se você não gosta da Kagura, pelo menos faça o favor de terminar esse maldito noivado. A família Taisho inteira vai te agradecer por isso.

\- Posso falar o mesmo da sua querida Kikyou, Inuyasha.

\- Não coloque minha mulher no meio. Ela é muito melhor que Kagura.

\- Estou falando sério aqui. Sua querida esposa só é querida para você, e só quando não está te extorquindo.

Ele parou de andar, pegou um globo de vidro que tinha sobre a mesa de centro entre os sofás e arremessou na minha direção. A sorte é que meus reflexos estão rápidos o suficiente e consegui me abaixar, senão o infeliz teria me acertado. Antes de me levantar e voltar a sentar na minha poltrona, ouvi a porta se batendo fortemente. Inuyasha ia me pagar muito caro pelo o que tinha acabado de fazer. Ninguém tenta me agredir e fica impune. Ninguém. Mas vingança é um prato que se come frio, e eu não tenho problema nenhum em esperar. Ele ia pagar. Na hora certa.

Virei-me para trás e vi o estrago que ele tinha feito. Havia cacos de vidro por todos os lados. Maldito Inuyasha. Disquei o ramal da secretária e segundos depois, Naya, a substituta de Rin, apareceu.

\- Inuyasha fez um estrago aqui, limpe. - falei, levantando-me da cadeira e caminhando até a minha estante de livros.

A garota começou a fazer o que mandei, e, enquanto isso, procurei ocupar meu tempo observando meus livros. Até que meus olhos pararam em um que há muitos anos eu não lia ou sequer me lembrava de tê-lo.

 **flash back (22 anos atrás)**

Maldita hora que meu pai tinha inventado de passar as férias nesse final de mundo. Inuyasha parecia um retardado correndo e gritando por todos os lados.. mas ele _é_ um retardado. Não é assim que todas as crianças de cinco anos são? Retardadas, inconsequentes e mimadas? Se a criatura não tem o que quer de Izayoi, corre para o nosso pai com lágrimas nos olhos como se fosse um cão perdido do dono. Esse aí vai dar muito trabalho quando crescer, até já estou vendo. Sinceramente, nem parece que dividimos o mesmo sangue e a mesma casa. Talvez se ele se comportasse como uma pessoa mais madura, só _talvez_ , eu poderia gostar dele.

\- Sesshoumaru, querido, porque não está aproveitando a praia? - Izayoi perguntou, rompendo meu momento de meditação e paz. Como ela foi achar esse canto escondido da casa? Porque ela está aqui? E se eu não estou na praia, é porque não quero. Não é óbvio?

Eu era mais novo, tinha três anos, quando meu pai se casou com ela, e bem, até hoje estou me acostumando. Apesar de ela ser uma mãe super legal e fazer várias coisas para mim, ela é feliz demais. _Muito_ feliz. O que é _muito_ estranho. Ninguém pode ser tão feliz assim. Chega a ser irritante.

\- Não gosto de praia. - respondi, apertando mais forte o livro que tinha entre as mãos.

\- Como pode dizer isso se nunca brincou nela? - foi então que percebi, quando ela se aproximou, que não estava sozinha. Tinha um ser escondido atrás de suas pernas. Ela deve ter percebido meu olhar, pois riu e puxou pela mão quem quer que fosse. - Kagome, não precisa ter vergonha. - disse, e então me apareceu uma pirralha de cabelos pretos presos em tranças e com os maiores olhos azuis que eu já tinha visto. Outro ser estranho na minha vida. - Sesshoumaru, esta é Kagome Higurashi, neta da vovó Higurashi.

\- Oi. - ela disse, olhando-me com aqueles imensos olhos azuis e um sorriso banguela, ela estava sem um dos dentes de cima.

\- Oi.

\- Muito prazer em te conhecer. - falou, ainda com aquele sorriso. - É verdade que você nunca brincou na praia? Por que? Você tem medo? Mas você é tão grande! Tudo bem que o mar é maior ainda, mas ele não é malvado.. Se quiser posso te ensinar várias brincadeiras e podemos construir castelos de areia e..

Senti que meu rosto estava ficando vermelho e tive vontade de me esconder embaixo das cobertas. Não sei se era de raiva por ela ter começado a falar ou de vergonha por ela ficar me encarando. Ela não estava com vergonha de mim? Por que ficou tagarela de repente? Por que continua me olhando com esses imensos olhos azuis? E porque Izayoi está rindo da minha cara?! Procurei minha madrasta com os olhos, como se ela pudesse me explicar o que estava acontecendo ali, mas ela já tinha ido embora e me deixado com a pirralha.

\- O que você está lendo?! - ela aproximou-se rapidamente, puxando o livro das minhas mãos e fazendo uma cara de espantada. - Esse livro é tão pesado, parece um tijolo!

Fiquei tão furioso pela ousadia da menina, que puxei de suas mãos meu livro e lhe dei as costas, querendo ignorá-la. Sentei numa das cadeiras e continuei a ler, mas a garota não saía do lugar. Não sei quanto tempo se passou porque me perdi na leitura, entretanto, ao erguer os olhos, ela estava ali, sentada na cadeira ao lado, abraçando as pernas e observando o mar a nossa frente. Observando-a assim, ela não parecia tão estranha.. era até _bonitinha._

\- O nome do livro é _Guerra e Paz_ _¹_ _._ \- falei, não entendendo porque motivos tinha lhe dito isso.

Ela virou seu rosto para mim e lançou-me outro daqueles sorrisos, só que dessa vez, seus olhos sorriam juntos. Parecia extremamente feliz por ter compartilhado algo com ela.

\- Sobre o que é? Tem príncipes e princesas?

Como eu poderia explicar para uma pirralha do que se tratava a história? Sem pensar muito, comecei a contar tudo o que se passava na história, e, aos poucos, fui percebendo que ela não estava entendendo muita coisa. Parei de falar esperando por alguma reação sua, até que ela me perguntou:

\- Você não é muito criança para ler uma história tão difícil?

Então ela estava prestando atenção. E estava se esforçando para me entender. Sem perceber, acabei sorrindo satisfeito. Ela não era tão ruim assim. Apenas tinha aparência de uma boba, mas podia ser inteligente.. quem sabe?

\- Posso ter dez anos de idade, mas minha mentalidade é muito superior.. - falei, e ela riu tímida.

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio até que ela novamente se pronunciou.

\- Você não me respondeu.. tem príncipes e princesas?

Suspirei, deixando o livro de lado e me virando para ela.

\- Tem muitos príncipes e princesas.

\- Mas não tem um casal principal? Um príncipe que vai defender a princesa?

\- Tem..

\- E como eles se chamam?

\- Pedro e Natacha.

\- E eles ficam juntos?

\- Não vou te contar, vai ter que ler para saber.

\- Você é muito sem graça. - falou, mostrando-me a língua e fazendo bico em seguida. Tão infantil e tão _bonitinha_.

Que merda eu estava pensando? Desde quando eu falava com garotas assim? Eu desprezava meninas ingênuas e que só sabiam falar de contos de fadas.. só não entendia porque continuava conversando com ela! Digo.. olha pra ela, Sesshoumaru Taisho! Ela usa trancinhas, tem dente faltando, tem dois olhos gigantes da cor do mar e está usando um vestido amarelo com flores rosas que a fazem parecer uma boba. E está de pés descalços. Quem fica de pés descalços?

\- Você quer ser meu príncipe? - perguntou ela, olhando-me e sorrindo timidamente.

Aquele olhar e aquele sorriso sem jeito acabaram comigo, e, antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, já tinha lhe respondido.

\- Sim.

 **fim do flash back**

Eu apertava fortemente o volume de _Guerra e Paz_ entre as mãos, recusando-me a entender porque aquela lembrança tinha me vindo. A verdade é que eu nunca mais tinha relido o livro porque ele sempre me fazia pensar naquela garotinha, no que ela tinha significado e na promessa que eu tinha lhe feito. O problema, é que nós éramos duas crianças, e ela tinha sido a primeira menina que não tinha tido medo de mim e que sabia exatamente o que eu estava pensando sem precisar falar qualquer coisa. Volta e meia, quando minha vida me permitia relaxar um pouco e quando eu não me atolava no trabalho, pegava-me pensando nela, que rumo tinha tomado em sua vida e quais escolhas deve ter feito. Perguntava-me se lembrava de mim e daquele verão. Mas eu geralmente interrompia tais pensamentos, porque éramos crianças e nunca mais tínhamos nos visto.

Quando voltamos para veranear em Moruran, depois de tantos anos, discretamente procurei por ela. Eu já tinha vinte e um anos e pelos meus cálculos ela deveria ter dezessete. Acabei descobrindo que a família dela tinha se despedaçado e que ela tinha ido embora para a França. Ninguém, naquela época, soube que eu a tinha procurado. Não sei o que teria feito caso tivesse encontrado-a.. talvez tivesse cumprido minha promessa e a tivesse feito minha esposa, mas essa é apenas uma idiossincrasia: e se..

Não reparei quando Naya foi embora. Foi o silêncio do cômodo que chamou minha atenção e fez-me perceber que estava sozinho mais uma vez. Caminhei até a minha mesa com o livro ainda em mãos e o coloquei nela, observando o volume de colecionador, primeira edição, que tinha sido de meu avô e depois havia sido passado a mim. Acabei sorrindo ironicamente.. aquele livro tinha muitas histórias, e parecia possuir algo que unia as pessoas. Falo isso porque meu avô conheceu minha avó quando comprava este volume. E eu conheci Kagome quando o lia. De certa maneira, não quer dizer muita coisa, se eu não acreditar em coincidências. O que eu não acredito.

Voltei meus olhos para a parede de vidros e me permiti olhar para toda a cidade. O prédio da Corporação Taisho era um dos mais altos, e eu, como vice-presidente, tinha a sala no último andar, dando-me uma vista privilegiada. Instantaneamente, a imagem de ver Higurashi beijando aquele outro homem, veio-me em frente aos olhos, seguida por ela comprando aqueles testes na farmácia, e uma raiva apoderou-se dentro de mim. Eu nunca tinha sentido aquele sentimento. O que ele significava?

* * *

 **R** esolvi prestar atenção nos meus clientes, querendo tentar descobrir quem era a mulher chamada Kagura. Perguntei a Yume se ela se lembrava de ter atendido alguém com esse nome e sua resposta me intrigou mais ainda: nunca tinha ouvido falar. Se Taisho tinha vindo me procurar por indicação da noiva e _coincidentemente_ acabou topando com uma velha conhecida – não sei como definir nossa "relação" -, eu tinha a obrigação de descobrir quem era ela! Agora.. se ele inventou tal desculpa para ter um propósito para me procurar depois de muitos anos, é muita cara de pau inventar algo assim. Obviamente, eu não conseguia tirar o infeliz da cabeça desde que tinha descoberto que aquele homem _sexy_ e frio era o mesmo garotinho da minha infância. De um jeito ou de outro, minha cabeça poderia explodir a qualquer momento por estar cheia de preocupações.

Eu sabia que deveria me manter focada no restaurante e na gravidez de Sango, e que não era a hora para ficar conjecturando sobre aquele homem, mas eu não conseguia evitar! Por anos eu tinha conseguido reprimir sua existência dentro de mim, fingia que ele não tinha existido, e conseguia, de certa forma, sair com outros homens. Entretanto, lá no fundo eu sabia, só não queria perceber, que sempre estivera esperando por ele.

Peguei o celular do bolso da minha jeans, disquei o número de Jakotsu e esperei que atendesse, mas acabou caindo na caixa postal.

\- Jak.. sabe aquele seu amigo, Bankotsu? Ele ainda tem interesse em me levar para jantar? Resolvi aceitar seu conselho.. preciso de emoções. Se ele quiser, pode passar meu número? Te amo! Beijos – deixei o recado e guardei o celular, tomando fôlego depois de agir sem pensar.

Fechei os olhos e sorri. O quão patética eu sou? Esperar por um amor de infância, por alguém que, sem dúvida alguma, seguiu em frente e não levou a sério as palavras que me prometeu não ia me trazer a felicidade. Talvez estivesse na hora de ouvir o conselho de Jakotsu e ir me divertir, ter um romance em minha vida e seguir em frente. Eu não poderia esperar para sempre. Sesshoumaru podia ter sido meu príncipe naquele verão, mas contos de fadas só existem para crianças. E eu deixei de ser uma faz muito tempo.

* * *

¹) Guerra e Paz, obra prima do escritor russo Leon Tolstói.

 **N/A:** **Olá, meu amores! Como estão? Como prometido, revelei como foi o primeiro contato do casal. Espero que tenham gostado da cena, foi realmente difícil escrevê-la, e, mesmo assim, eu não poderia deixar de mencionar o livro Guerra e Paz. Alguém já leu? Tenho que dizer, que empata no meu ranking de favoritos. Quem não leu, super recomendo! E o que acharam da narração do Sesshoumaru? Tentei ao máximo criar um conflito emocional dentro de uma pessoa 120% racional haha Enfim.. espero que estejam se divertindo com a história! Muitos beijos e bom final de semana a todos!**

 **P.S: Comentem, comentem, comentem, por favor! xD**

 **Tay:** Obrigada, amore! Fiquei muito feliz pela review!

 **Yogoto:** Participação realmente relâmpago do Sesshoumaru no cap anterior.. mas eu não podia passar sem ele! hehe Em compensação, esse foi praticamente todo dele o/ Quanto ao Miroku, ele vai aparecer no próximo capítulo (: na verdade, uma bola de neve começa a se formar no próximo capítulo hoho beijos, amore, e até o próximo!


	6. Cap V

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

* * *

 **Casa Comigo?,**

 **por Eduarda D.**

 **V.** Alguns dias tinham se passado desde a última vez que eu vira Sesshoumaru. Ele tinha ligado para o restaurante procurando saber a resposta para sua proposta, se eu aceitaria fazer o buffet de seu casamento. E todas as vezes que ele ligou, Yume dizia que eu estava ocupada e não tinha lhe dado nenhuma resposta. Normalmente eu não demoro tanto para decidir participar de um evento grande, mas, dessa vez, eu estava esperando que ele desistisse de me contratar e fosse procurar outro profissional. Admito que estava evitando-o.. mas eu não sabia se seria capaz de negar-lhe alguma coisa numa conversa cara a cara depois de saber quem ele era. Sem mencionar que eu estava, de fato, ocupada nesses últimos dias..

Sango havia recebido uma ligação de seu chefe no dia em que Jakotsu apareceu, e ela havia sido intimada a aparecer na empresa para dar satisfações sobre seus dias sem trabalhar. Só que, contrariando as expectativas de todos, Yamato Kenji perdoou Sango e pediu para ela ficar na empresa, mesmo depois de ela ter dito que estava grávida. Algo que nunca tinha acontecido dentro daquela empresa, tinha acabado de acontecer. Pelo o que eu tinha entendido, Kenji queria se aposentar, estava cansado e queria aproveitar os anos finais de sua vida.. e Sango era a pessoa que ele tinha em mente para assumir a empresa. Naquele dia, eu a vi ir para o escritório morrendo de medo da conversa que teria com seu chefe, e naquela noite eu a vi chegar em casa com um sorriso lindo no rosto e com alegria refletindo em seus olhos. Foi a primeira vez que a vi sorrir tão verdadeiramente depois do término e depois de descobrir a gravidez. Ela contou a novidade, nos abraçamos, ligamos para Jakotsu e saímos para comemorar. Fomos a um restaurante de comida francesa, para relembrar os velhos tempos, e depois Jakotsu foi deixar Sango em casa, enquanto eu fui me divertir sozinha.

Às vezes, quando minha cabeça está cheia de pensamentos, quando minha vida parece frustrante e quando eu não sei o que fazer para sair do lugar, eu coloco uma jeans, uma blusa e um _allstar_ e vou para uma festa. Veja bem, eu não saio para procurar companhia, sou totalmente adepta da ideia de que é preferível estar só do que mal acompanhada. Eu saio para dançar. Danço a noite toda para espantar todos os meus medos, minhas inseguranças, meus problemas e minhas dúvidas. Eu não me maquio, não flerto, não bebo. Eu só danço. A madrugada inteira, sem parar. Só sentindo a música relaxar minha mente e meus músculos. Volta e meia, na boate, encontro alguém tão solitário quanto eu, dançamos juntos e no final cada um segue seu rumo. Pessoas solitárias apreciam o barulho, mas também o silêncio. Pessoas solitárias como eu sabem viver muito bem assim, conhecem cada defeito e cada qualidade que tem, porque sabem que a felicidade depende apenas de si. Pessoas solitárias sabem que ter alguém em sua vida não é uma necessidade, mas uma opção. Dançar me ensinou isso, fez eu me conhecer e conhecer as pessoas. Aos meus olhos, pessoas cercadas de amigos e familiares e que, ainda assim, se sentem sozinhas, são as mais tristes, porque não são completas consigo mesmas.. Pessoas solitárias se completam sozinhas.

Naquela noite resolvi ir na _Maps_ , uma das boates mais conceituadas de Tóquio. A conheci graças ao meu amado Jakotsu que, uma vez, há meses, me colocou lá dentro com uma pulseira vip. Na ocasião, ele me apresentou para os donos e desde então eu tenho passe livre. Assim como eles têm em meu restaurante. Lembro que a fila estava enorme, todos estavam bem arrumados e eu, super simples, fui alvo de vários xingamentos quando cumprimentei o segurança e entrei sem precisar esperar. O primeiro piso estava lotado, o bar cheio de homens que observavam as mulheres e a escada para o segundo andar com um fluxo enorme de gente. Resolvi ficar no primeiro por um tempo.. Tocava _Blame¹_ e o ritmo da música logo me contagiou. Quando comecei.. não parei mais. Dancei, dancei, dancei e dancei. Dancei até alguém tocar no meu ombro e chamar minha atenção. Era um homem alto, de olhos castanho-dourados e cabelos prateados. Senti-me tonta por um momento, senti-me perseguida por Sesshoumaru, mesmo sabendo que o estranho não era ele.

\- Dança comigo? - ele falou perto do meu ouvido, causando-me um arrepio. _Feelings_ _¹_ começou, e eu assenti, aceitando seu pedido. Ele me acompanhou em todas as músicas seguintes, e em todos os ritmos. Sequer ousou passar a mão onde não devia e nem tentou uma aproximação íntima. Depois de algumas, muitas, músicas, ele parou, fez um sinal com a mão, pedindo que eu ficasse no mesmo lugar, e saiu. Continuei meus passos, intrigada, até vê-lo voltar com duas garrafas de água mineral. Sorri satisfeita, aceitando a bebida e aproveitando o momento.

\- Obrigada! - falei, ou melhor, gritei, sorrindo-lhe.

\- De nada! - respondeu. Quando o DJ começou uma versão lenta de _Bad Romance¹_ , ficamos nos encarando sem grança. - Quer subir? Acho que hoje é noite de rock lá..

Lembro de ter concordado. Ele pegou minha mão, como se fossemos velhos conhecidos e abriu caminho até o segundo andar. De fato, estava tocando _Hysteria¹._ Depois disso, perdi a conta de quantas músicas dançamos. Não trocamos mais nenhuma palavra até a despedida. Quando nos demos conta, eram quase seis horas da manhã e o ambiente estava praticamente vazio.

\- Obrigada pela dança. - ele disse, sorrindo. Era um lindo sorriso.

\- De nada. - retribuí, também sorrindo. Não existiu outro contato, outra frase trocada. Apenas acenamos e cada um foi para o seu lado.

Eu havia chegado em casa e havia encontrado Rin e Sango dormindo no meu sofá. Não dormi naquele dia, fui trabalhar virada e me sentindo muito animada. Mais tarde, minhas duas amigas aparecem no _Maru_ para almoçarmos juntas. Fazia semanas que eu não via Rin, e ela estava mais magra, porém não menos linda. Ela contou que havia chegado no dia anterior e ido direto para o meu apartamento, ficou esperando lá até que Sango chegou; também contou que sua mãe estava melhor, porém endividada com as contas do hospital, por isso Rin tinha posto seu apartamento a venda e não tinha onde ficar. Obviamente, a acolhi. Meu apartamento não era grande, não tinha cômodos suficientes, mas era que nem coração de mãe.. sempre cabe mais um. Depois dessas novidades, passei esses dias dividida em ajudá-la na mudança, a cuidar da Sango, a gerenciar o restaurante e a procurar pelo homem que tinha dançado comigo naquela noite. Então.. eu estive mesmo ocupada a ponto de evitar todos os telefonemas de Sesshoumaru.

Era uma quarta-feira de manhã, e, para variar, eu já estava no restaurante. Eu havia virado a noite novamente, ido ao _Maps_ a procura dele, mas não tinha obtido nenhum sucesso. Nunca fui de procurar os outros com quem já dancei, mas dessa vez era diferente.. eu o conhecia, tinha certeza disso. Era o mesmo sentimento que tive quando revi Sesshoumaru depois de todos esses anos. E ele e aquele homem eram tão parecidos.. será que.. perdi-me em pensamentos. Assustei-me com alguém batendo na porta da frente e tirando-me dos meus devaneios. Meu café já estava frio, e era muito cedo para algum dos funcionários chegar.. o horário deles só começa às dez horas. Olhei intrigada para o relógio no celular que marcava 8:53 e caminhei até a porta. Quando a abri, decidi não tê-lo feito.

\- Bom dia, Srta. Higurashi. - ele disse, sério e com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

\- Bom dia, Sr. Taisho. - respondi, dando-lhe espaço para entrar. Assim que ele o fez, fechei a porta e o conduzi até o balcão. - Aceita uma caneca de café?

\- Por favor. - ele disse, sentando-se em um dos bancos. Peguei uma caneca e o servi, depois joguei o meu frio e servi um novo para mim; parei a sua frente e o observei beber um pouco. - Você tem ignorado minhas ligações.

\- Uau.. - falei, sentindo a caneca esquentar minhas mãos. - Direto ao assunto.

\- Eu não gosto de perder tempo. - retrucou ele, e eu não soube o que lhe responder. Percebendo isso, ele continuou: - Srta. Higurashi, sei que deve ter considerado muito minha proposta, mas preciso de uma resposta. Aceita ou não ser a responsável pelo meu casamento?

Eu sabia. Eu tinha certeza de que isso ia acontecer. Quando eu olhasse para seus olhos dourados e para o seu sorriso irônico, eu não veria apenas um dos homens mais poderosos do país, mas também o garotinho que foi meu primeiro amor. Eu não conseguiria diferenciar o homem do menino, mesmo sabendo que muitos anos tinham se passado e que ele já não era mais o mesmo. Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Eu não soube diferenciar, eu não consegui controlar as velhas lembranças e nem esquecer seu pedido de muitos anos. Aos meus olhos, não era o homem que me pedia ajuda, era o menino. E ele não estava pedindo para que eu ajudasse no seu casamento.. ele estava me propondo. Sem que eu percebesse, revivi aquele dia, e, antes que pudesse me dar conta, eu já tinha dito que aceitava.

\- Ótimo! - ele disse sério, trazendo-me de volta à realidade. O garotinho tinha se transformado no homem, e eu percebi o que tinha feito. Havia acabado de concordar em fazer o _buffet. -_ Você precisa de alguma outra informação? Talvez queria conhecer o local..

\- Eu adoraria conhecer sua noiva, Sr. Taisho. - falei, vendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha.

\- Kagura é uma cliente.

\- Desculpe-me, mas procurei saber sobre ela, quando foi atendida, se veio há muito tempo, se veio há pouco tempo.. e, infelizmente, nenhum dos meus funcionários lembra-se de tê-la atendido. - procurei falar o mais gentilmente possível, controlando-me para não confrontá-lo sobre o passado. - Eu mesma não me lembro dela, peço desculpa mais uma vez.

Ficamos alguns segundos nos encarando. Eu não fazia ideia do que lhe dizer, só perguntas se passavam em minha mente. E a julgar pela sua feição, ele também não estava muito confiante de si.

\- Sendo assim, vou trazê-la esta noite. Conseguirá tempo para conversarmos com calma?

\- Vocês serão minha prioridade. - respondi, séria.

\- Gosto do seu profissionalismo, Srta. Higurashi. - ele levantou-se, fazendo menção de que estava indo embora. - Posso lhe fazer uma última pergunta?

\- Por favor.

\- Porque demorou para me dar uma resposta?

Eu poderia lhe dizer a verdade. Toda a verdade. Mas há certas coisas que devem ser omitidas, ou, pelo menos, guardadas para momentos mais apropriados. Não estava pronta para admitir que o conhecia, para admitir quem ele era e o que ele tinha representado para mim. Ainda estava tentando entender as consequências da nossa infância na minha vida adulta.. então, eu menti.

\- Porque eu não lhe conheço. - eu menti descaradamente, e pensei ter visto algum tipo de sentimento em seus olhos.

Ele assentiu, virou as costas e saiu, encarando-me uma última vez antes de fechar a porta. Suspirei pesadamente, largando, mais uma vez, a caneca sobre o balcão e depois me recostando nele. O que eu tinha acabado de fazer?

 **S** enti-me ultrajado quando a ouvi dizer que não me conhecia. Minha vontade era de voltar naquele restaurante, dizer que nos conhecíamos há mais de vinte anos e que eu tinha sido o primeiro a beijá-la. Minha raiva era tanta que quando entrei dentro do carro, percebi que minhas mãos tremiam. Ao meu acalmar, dirigi o mais rápido possível para a empresa. Eu tinha apenas uma única vontade agora: trabalhar até não conseguir mais ficar acordado. Mas, infelizmente, lembrei-me que tinha marcado de ir ao restaurante à noite.

\- Ligar para Kagura. - falei, e automaticamente o bluetooth fez o serviço.

\- _Bom dia, querido._ \- a ouvi dizer, sem muito ânimo.

\- Vamos sair hoje à noite.

\- _Vamos? Onde iremos?_

\- Ao Maru. - falei, fazendo uma conversão muito mais rápido que o permitido. No momento, eu pouco me importava em ser multado. - A Srta. Higurashi quer conversar conosco sobre o casamento.

- _Você conseguiu contratá-la, então?_ \- fiquei em silêncio, e a ouvi bufar do outro lado da linha. _\- Tudo bem. Não iremos sozinho, vou convidar Kikyou e Inuyasha. Ouvi dizer que essa Higurashi é muito petulante.. Kikyou vai colocá-la em seu lugar._

\- Kagura, é o nosso casamento. Porque precisa da Kikyou? Não consegue fazer nada sem ela?

\- _Ela é minha amiga. Acostume-se. Pegue-me às sete. -_ e desligou.

Porque mesmo eu ia me casar com Kagura? Ah, sim.. por causa de uma fusão empresarial. Nós não gostávamos um do outro, mas entendíamos sobre o trabalho, ele vinha em primeiro lugar. Estávamos dispostos a fazer esse sacrifício, e não cobrávamos dedicação um do outro. Havia sexo, claro que havia sexo, era o mínimo, mas era só sexo. Sem outro contato íntimo. Kagura e eu nunca fomos o tipo de pessoa que se apega, por isso nossa união era perfeita para os negócios. Tudo se resumia a negócios, tínhamos certeza disso.

Cheguei à empresa e fui direto para o meu escritório, sem cumprimentar nenhuma outra pessoa que não fosse Rin. Ela era uma boa secretária, e pelo o que eu tinha ouvido de rumores, estava passando por momentos difíceis com a mãe e tinha precisado vender o apartamento. De todos dentro daquele empresa, ela era a mais útil dos meus funcionários.

\- Rin, por favor, peça para o imprestável do meu irmão vir até a minha sala. - falei, antes de fechar a porta.

 _Guerra e Paz_ ainda estava sobre a minha mesa, e, ao vê-lo, minha raiva por Kagome voltou a tona. Nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu tinha encontrado alguém que conseguisse me deixar com tanta raiva como ela tinha conseguido com apenas uma frase. Nem mesmo Inuyasha tinha essa capacidade. Peguei o livro e o joguei longe, não me reconhecendo pela falta de controle sobre minhas emoções. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e caminhei até o livro, recolhendo-o do chão com todo o cuidado. Coloquei-o, novamente, sobre a minha mesa e virei-me para observar Tóquio.

\- O que foi, Sesshoumaru? - ouvi a voz de Inuyasha, e o encarei no exato momento em que ele e Miroku entravam na minha sala.

\- Miroku, o que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo? Não tem uma empresa para presidir? - perguntei, vendo-o jogar-se sobre o meu sofá e fechar os olhos.

\- Seu irmão fez questão de me ligar para vir aqui apenas para me dizer que reviu a garota da boate. - respondeu ele. - Sabe, Inuyasha, você é casado e está encantado por uma garota que conheceu na noite..

\- Você está traindo a Kikyou? - perguntei.

\- Não estou traindo a Kikyou.. - disse ele, soando vago.

\- Mas quer. - concluiu Miroku.

\- Você quer trair a Kikyou? - reformulei a pergunta.

\- Talvez. - respondeu ele, sentando-se no outro sofá. - Se eu apenas puder encontrá-la de novo. Ontem à noite ela me escapou por pouco, quando ia alcançá-la, ela entrou no táxi e foi embora. Nunca conheci nenhuma outra mulher mais vívida do que ela.

\- Miroku, de quem ele está falando?

\- Semana passada, esse imprestável foi na _Maps_ sozinho, viu uma mulher dançando, criou coragem e a chamou para dançar. E eles dançaram. A noite inteira. _Só_ dançaram.

\- Vocês _só_ dançaram? - perguntei descrente. - Inuyasha, ela te reconheceu? Alguém viu vocês juntos?

\- Relaxa, Sesshoumaru, eu fui cuidadoso.

\- Idiota.. - senti minha raiva voltar, e era muito mais fácil torcer o pescoço do meu irmão do que o de Kagome.. - Se você se cansou da sua mulher, tenha a decência de pedir o divórcio antes de ir para a cama com outra. - explodi. - Um escândalo colocaria a família em maus lençóis, ainda mais que Kikyou também tem nome. Não ouse traí-la.

\- Não aconteceu nada! - retrucou Inuyasha.

\- Ainda.. - disse Miroku. - É uma questão de tempo até você encontrá-la.

\- Miroku, cale a boca! - Inuyasha gritou.

\- Chega! - falei, mais uma vez respirando fundo. - Inuyasha, não faça nenhuma besteira. Kikyou é perspicaz o suficiente para saber quando está sendo prejudicada, e ela também não é flor que se cheire. Se aprontar com ela, espere por retaliação. Ela não vai deixar barato.

\- Já disse que não aconteceu nada.

\- E espero que não aconteça. - falei, sentando-me na minha poltrona. - Mas não te chamei para isso.. hoje à noite, iremos no _Maru_. Kagura já deve ter ligado para Kikyou convidando-a, então já estou te avisando. Estejam lá às oito.

\- No _Maru_ de Kagome Higurashi? - perguntou Miroku, sentando-se e me encarando surpreso.

\- Este mesmo, porque, Miroku?

\- O que vocês vão fazer lá? - ele perguntou ignorando totalmente minha pergunta.

\- Não que seja da sua conta, mas Higurashi vai ser a responsável pelo _buffet_ do meu casamento.

\- Só um minuto.. - Inuyasha disse com uma feição intrigada. - Kagome Higurashi? **A** Kagome Higurashi, Sesshoumaru?

Entendi na hora o que ele quis dizer, porque ele se lembrava dela. Naquele verão, Inuyasha tinha feito de tudo para chamar a atenção dela, mas Kagome vivia me perseguindo, nem ligava pra ele. Desconfio de que ela o rejeitou e ele nunca me perdoou por ter toda a atenção da garota.

\- O que tem a Kagome? - Miroku perguntou, confuso.

\- Você a conhece? - perguntei, já não entendo mais nada.

\- Kagome Higurashi, dona do _Maru,_ é a melhor amiga da Sango. Claro que eu a conheço. Éramos amigos. - disse ele. - O que tem ela? O que Inuyasha quis dizer, Sesshoumaru?

\- Ela foi a primeira garota que rejeitou Inuyasha. - disse, lançando para o meu irmão um olhar presunçoso.

\- Que história é essa?! - Miroku perguntou. - Desde quando vocês a conhecem? Porque ela nunca mencionou vocês?

\- Foi há muitos anos, Miroku. Num verão que fomos veranear em Muroran. - falei, cruzando os braços. - Ela era a parente de um dos nossos empregados, tinha quatro anos, Inuyasha tinha cinco e eu, dez. Ele passou o verão inteiro correndo atrás dela, e Kagome nem dava bola pra ele.

\- Porque? O que você fez para a garota, Inuyasha? - Miroku indagou, fazendo um sorriso satisfeito surgir em meus lábios.

\- Nada. - respondeu ele, olhando-me seriamente. - Ela gostava de outro.

O silêncio em minha sala foi absurdo. Eu não diria mais uma palavra sobre aquele assunto, porém, Miroku nos olhava cheio de perguntas, pronto para fazê-las. E Inuyasha, porém, ignorava a existência do amigo, concentrando seu olhar raivoso para mim. Miroku olhou dele, depois para mim e repetiu o movimento mais umas três vezes antes de falar qualquer coisa.

\- Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro amor de Kagome. - ele disse. Percebi que não foi uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação.

\- Ela sabe que você é aquele pirralho? - Inuyasha perguntou, sério.

\- Não. Ela deixou bem claro hoje de que não me conhece.

\- Ótimo. - ele disse, levantando-se. - Deve ser difícil.. você a pediu em casamento e depois foi esquecido.

\- O que?! - Miroku falou, basicamente, gritou, também levantando-se e agora olhando fixamente para mim.

\- Inuyasha, hoje à noite, não quero que diga uma palavra para ela sobre o passado. - resolvi ignorar o outro.

Inuyasha deu um risinho descrente, caminhou até a porta e me olhou raivoso mais uma vez. Percebi que ele apertava a mão na maçaneta com muita força, e que deveria estar contando até mil para não fazer outra burrada como aquela de me jogar algum objeto.

\- Seja lá o que você esteja planejando, Sesshoumaru, eu vou te impedir. Se você quer brincar com os sentimentos dela de novo, eu não vou deixar. Na primeira vez você já foi longe demais e ninguém te impediu.. não vai existir uma segunda vez. Fique tranquilo que não revelarei nossas identidades, pelo menos, não hoje. - e dizendo isso, ele saiu.

Voltei meus olhos para Miroku e agora era ele quem me encarava sério.

\- Eu não fazia ideia dessa história, Sesshoumaru. Mas posso te afirmar que a Kagome que você conheceu criança, não é a mesma que você encontrou agora. Se você está realmente planejando brincar com ela, te digo pra desistir agora.. porque no final vai ser você quem terminará machucado. Ela é implacável.

* * *

 **N/A: Feliz 7 de Setembro! E ai, gente? Aproveitando o feriadinho? Demorei um pouquinho, apesar de já ter esse capítulo pronto há umas semanas, mas estava com bloqueio para escrever o próximo e por isso resolvi esperar um pouco para postar esse. Sempre gosto de ter o próximo pronto para postar hehe Enfim.. mais confusão.. o que acharam?**

 **¹) As músicas: Blame - Calvin Harris, Feelings - Maroon 5, Bad Romance - versão 30 Seconds to Mars, Hysteria - Muse.**

 **Beijos beijos e até o próximo. Não esqueçam de comentar!**

 **Yogoto:** Que bom que gostou da parte do Sesshoumaru, porque foi realmente um desafio escrever sobre ele hehe Quero continuar com vários pontos de vista dele, acho que deixa mais interessante a história xD Quanto a Kagura, espero ter explicado um pouco, e a Kikyou, bem, ela nunca pode faltar, não é mesmo? Se parar para pensar, faltam várias personagens que eu ainda estou tentando encaixar na história, e não quero fazer de qualquer jeito, quero que todos tenham um propósito de estar nela. Enfim.. Ban no próximo! Beeeijos e bom feriado!

 **Tay:** Que bom que gostou, flor! Espero que esse não tenha te desapontado! Se não gostou de algo, por favor, comente hehe beeeijos e bom feriado!

 **Bruny:** Obrigada! Que bom que gostou, fico feliz! Muitas e muitas confusões, e mais estão para vir hehe mas afinal, o que é a vida sem confusão? Beeeijos e bom feriado!

 **CyT:** Obrigada, amore, muito obrigada! Fico muito contente por ter gostado da parte dele, é divertido escrever sobre uma pessoa racional perdida nos sentimentos que nem sabia que tinha hehe Prometo escrever mais pontos de vista dele! E quanto a Kagura.. bem, ela tem um motivo para a existência hehe beeeijos e bom feriado!


	7. Cap VI

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

* * *

 **Casa Comigo?,**

 **por Eduarda D.**

* * *

 **VI.** Se eu dissesse que minhas mãos não tremeram durante o dia ou que minha mente não estava na Muroran de vinte anos atrás, eu estaria mentindo. É verdade que pouco me concentrei, que meu estômago dava voltas e que meu sangue parecia estar entrando em ebulição, tamanho o meu nervosismo com aquele maldito jantar. Eu devo ter olhado para o meu relógio de pulso umas trezentas vezes para ver se o tempo passava mais rápido e eu acabava logo com essa história.. mas acho que é uma das teorias da relatividade – o tempo passar mais devagar quando nosso espaço parece menor. Ou eu estou vegetando mesmo e minha ansiedade está derretendo todos os meus neurônios. Provavelmente é essa segunda hipótese.. estou perdendo meu cérebro aos poucos. E minha dignidade. E minha paciência.

\- Srta. Kagome, está tudo bem? - ouvi Yume perguntar.

Levantei os olhos em sua direção e a vi parada em frente a uma das mesas ajeitando as louças. Encarava-me preocupada e um tanto sem jeito.

\- Estou.. - respondi, batendo os dedos sobre o balcão, sinal óbvio de que eu estava nervosa.

\- Quer que eu lhe ajude em alguma coisa? - ela tornou a perguntar.

\- Eu vou até em casa me trocar para uma recepção que faremos com o Sr. Taisho e com a noiva. - falei, pegando minhas chaves e o celular. - Reserve a mesa onze e gerencie tudo até minha volta, sim?

\- Claro. Serão só vocês três? Ou preparo a mesa para mais pessoas?

Parei um segundo para pensar. Geralmente sou rápida com esse tipo de decisões, ou ligo para o cliente e pergunto o número de pessoas, mas hoje tudo estava diferente do normal. E eu definitivamente não ia ligar para o Sesshoumaru, nem morta.

\- Faça o seguinte: coloque as velas, um buquê de flores frescas, pegue uns girassóis com o Sr. Heiki e diga que acerto com ele amanhã. Coloque na mesa apenas um cardápio e uma carta de vinhos. Assim quando eles chegarem, os pratos serão servidos de acordo com o número. Vou precisar que você tome conta da casa hoje, eles terão 100% da minha atenção esta noite, não vou poder atender mais ninguém enquanto eles não forem.

\- Sim, srta. Kagome. Quer que eu deixe por perto seu álbum?

\- Não, hoje não. - o álbum era o meu guia de eventos, o que eu já tinha feito e o que eu poderia fazer. - Esse casamento vai ser o evento da minha vida, Yume. Eu vou fazer exatamente o que eles me pedirem.

Já que eu obviamente não havia significado nada para o Sesshoumaru e já que a vida era uma filha da mãe em trazê-lo de volta para mim, tinha decidido que faria dessa festa o meu marco. Eu ia dar o meu melhor e me tornar a chef mais renomada desse país, quem sabe do Oriente. Porque sem dúvidas, o casamento vai sair em todas as revistas do mundo, e o meu nome vai estar nelas, com milhares de elogios dos convidados. E não há a mínima chance de eu fracassar.

\- Tudo bem. Vou começar a preparar tudo e dar as instruções para o pessoal.

\- Faça isso, por favor. - falei, dirigindo-me para a porta do estabelecimento. - Ah, por favor, avise o Goran que ele vai assumir sozinho a cozinha. Hoje a noite ele que irá ditar as regras.

\- Sim.

Sorri para ela e sai do restaurante, sentindo um vento frio bater em meu corpo. Instintivamente, apertei o casaco contra o peito e comecei a caminhar em direção ao meu carro, estacionado há duas quadras. Observei as pessoas ao meu redor: uma mãe caminhando de mãos dadas com sua filha, ambas usavam boinas rosas e cachecóis brancos. Sorri com a cena. Será que Sango será assim? Sem dúvida ela vai ser uma excelente mãe, mas será dessas que andam combinando com a filha? Acho que sim.. ela nunca teve uma mãe afetiva, então é bem provável que ela acabe se tornando uma, não querendo que a filha passe pelo que ela passou..

Oh, céus.. Sango ainda não tinha contado para os pais sobre a gravidez. Por Buda!, que confusão que vai se criar. É possível que seus pais a deserdem, sendo tão rígidos e conservadores. Já posso até imaginar o discurso: "Nós não lhe criamos para isso! O que a sociedade vai pensar? Nossa filha: mãe solteira?!". Talvez seja melhor ela esperar para contar quando a gravidez for impossível de esconder.. No lugar dela eu não teria a menor ideia do que fazer. Cheguei ao meu carro, entrei, dei a partida e dirigi até meu apartamento. Estacionei o carro em frente ao prédio, cumprimentei um dos vizinhos que estava sentado em um dos bancos do jardim e chamei o elevador.

\- Veio mais cedo hoje, Srta. Higurashi?

\- Quem dera, sr. Myuga. - falei, sorrindo-lhe. - Apenas trocar de roupa. Clientes importantes hoje.

\- Uma ótima notícia! Você tem trabalhado demais, mas a recompensa está vindo. - ele disse retribuindo meu sorriso. - Ainda vou lhe ver com um programa de televisão famosa pelo mundo todo.

Ri, sem graça. Nesse momento, o elevador chegou.

\- Obrigada, sr. Myuga. - disse, antes de entrar no elevador e selecionar meu andar.

O sr. Myuga era um homem de setenta e oito anos, porém com a vivacidade de um rapaz de vinte. Sua esposa, Keiko, tinha falecido há dez anos, e desde então ele vivia sozinho no apartamento em frente ao meu. Na verdade, ele era um dos donos do prédio e vivia da renda dos apartamentos alugados. Há muitos anos ele havia vindo para Tóquio, após perder os pais em um terremoto, e morar e trabalhar no armazém do tio. Quando este veio a falecer, Myuga herdou o comércio, demoliu e criou um prédio. Anos depois, uma imobiliária veio com a proposta de comprar o terreno e construir um prédio mais moderno, e ele aceitou com a condição de ser dono de 50% do local. Enfim.. ele era um exemplo a ser seguido. Mesmo depois da morte da esposa, ele não deixa de visitar os filhos e nem de receber inúmeros amigos, está sempre com uma cruzada embaixo do braço ou com um tabuleiro de xadrez sobre a mesa de recepção à procura de parceiros para uma longa partida. Diversas vezes já ficamos jogando até tarde e jogando conversa fora. Estar na sua presença diminuía a saudade dolorosa que eu sentia do meu avô.

Meu apartamento estava vazio. Sendo pouco mais de quatro horas da tarde, Sango deveria estar na empresa e Rin no trabalho. Era evidente que eu não morava mais sozinha.. antes, minha sala estava sempre intocada, exceto meu cantinho de leitura. A cozinha sempre impecável, já que todo cozinheiro que se preste não gosta das coisas fora do lugar. Agora, havia casacos sobre o sofá da sala, esmaltes sobre a mesa de centro (Rin tinha uma verdadeira coleção deles), pilhas de pratos para serem lavadas e um suco de garrafa aberto sobre o balcão da cozinha. Revirei os olhos, mas sem estar irritada com a bagunça, e sim feliz. Minha casa parecia mais aconchegante assim. Viver sozinha e ser sozinha tinha me deixado fria. E isso refletia no meu exterior. Minhas amigas eram exatamente o que eu precisava para mudar essa forma insensível de encarar a vida.

Se eu fosse realmente parar para refletir em tudo o que já tinha me acontecido, eu, sem dúvidas, tenho o direito de dizer que a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas, cheia de armadilhas e insensível. Certa vez, li num manuscrito de Shakespere que " _um dia a gente aprende que a vida não nos espera reconstruir os pedaços quebrados de nossos corações"_ , e ele não poderia estar mais certo. Fiz dessa frase o meu lema. Mas, mesmo assim, com o coração mais fortalecido do que nunca, o destino infeliz me trouxe Sesshoumaru de volta.

Caminhei até meu quarto e sentei na ponta da minha cama, permitindo-me viajar em pensamentos. Eu sabia que nunca tinha esquecido o filho mais velho do sr. Taisho, porque nunca consegui me relacionar seriamente com nenhum outro homem. Podem pensar que é besteira minha, afinal de contas eu não passava de uma criança de quatro anos que teve um primeiro amor. O problema foi que ele tinha dito que seria o meu príncipe, e isso faz toda a diferença para uma menina que costumava acreditar cegamente em contos de fada. E ele tinha prometido voltar por mim, me tirar daquela cidadezinha pacata. Embora Muroran fosse minha cidade natal, embora ela guardasse toda uma época feliz da minha família, ela também foi responsável por muitas das minhas tristezas. Uma cidade esquecida pelo mundo, mesmo em um país tão desenvolvido como o Japão, pode ser depressiva e opressora. Ela foi o motivo do desemprego do meu pai, do seu consequente alcoolismo; da falta de estrutura para curar a infecção da minha avó, que resultou na sua morte. Depois, se não fosse pelo mar, tenho certeza que meu avô teria morrido logo após a ida da minha avó.. o mar o acalmava, o inspirava e o fazia se sentir vivo. Tais sentimentos foram passados para mim.. Então, quando um menino promete ser seu príncipe e te levar para um lugar melhor, a gente se prende a essa esperança. E, mesmo que os anos passem e a gente perceba que aquele amor não passou de uma brincadeira boba de verão, o nosso inconsciente continua alimentando, pouco a pouco, esse sentimento, que queima fraco, mas continua vivo dentro de nós.

Eu posso ter evitado de saber sobre Sesshoumaru Taisho ou qualquer membro da sua família quando amadureci, posso ter lutado para deletar da minha memória a maioria dos nossos dias juntos naquele verão e todas as suas feições, mas eu jamais, jamais, o tinha esquecido. Assim como jamais tinha deixado aquele antigo sentimento morrer, e só por isso meu coração o reconheceu no dia em que nos reencontramos.

* * *

 **E** xiste algumas regras que todas as mulheres deveriam saber sobre os homens.

1) Homens não gostam de esperar. Mesmo que elas aleguem ficar mais bonitas e que o embelezamento tenha sido o responsável pelo atraso, homens ainda assim não gostam de esperar.

2) Quando um homem diz que "a espera valeu a pena", ele está mentindo. A mentira, nesse caso, é para disfarçar a irritação que se apoderou dele com a demora.

3) Homens não gostam quando as mulheres dão palpite enquanto eles dirigem. "Preste atenção no sinal, porque se fica amarelo os pedestres logo se atiram na rua". E nós não sabemos disso, por acaso?

4) Homens pouco se importam com a cor do esmalte que está usando para que combine com o vestido da ocasião. Não querem saber se o vestido vinho não vai combinar com o esmalte laranja, embora na moda, e por isso é preferível sempre optar pelo vermelho.

5) Mas, principalmente, homens não gostam de saber da vida sexual de seu irmão ou irmã. Embora, no meu caso, eu possa fazer Inuyasha sofrer com as informações que Kagura está me revelando..

Então, imagine meu estado mental quando cheguei ao _Maru_ com a minha noiva tagarelando sobre o que sua melhor amiga e minha cunhada, Kikyou, tinha tentado fazer na noite anterior para chamar a atenção do meu _querido_ irmão e descobri que Kagome Higurashi não estava no estabelecimento na hora marcada.

Pode apostar que meu primeiro pensamento foi matar minha noiva, matar Kikyou, matar Inuyasha, porque esse infeliz está preocupado apenas em encontrar a garota da boate, e torturar Kagome Higurashi por me fazer esperar e, óbvio, por _ter me esquecido._ Definitivamente, meu humor não estava dos melhores. Eu só me contive, obviamente, porque eu não demonstro meus sentimentos, e porque a gerente nos levou direto para uma mesa mais reservada e nos garantiu que a Higurashi já estava a caminho. O restaurante estava cheio, mas, apesar disso, o atendimento estava sendo excelente. Não demorou muito para que meu irmão chegasse com sua esposa, e logo foram conduzidos até nós.

\- Serão apenas vocês e a senhorita Kagome? - perguntou a gerente.

\- Sim. - respondi seco, não desviando os olhos da porta. Uma hora, ela iria entrar e receber meu olhar raivoso por me fazer esperar.

\- Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui. - falou Inuyasha, observando a decoração a nossa volta.

\- A comida é deliciosa, embora a dona seja uma esnobe. - falou Kagura.

\- Se ela é esnobe porque quer que ela seja a responsável pelo buffet do seu casamento? - Inuyasha voltou a falar. - Não seria melhor uma chef mais simpática?

\- O que ele está fazendo aqui? - perguntei, interrompendo a conversa e olhando para o Miroku que caminhava em nossa direção.

\- Eu o convidei. - Inuyasha falou.

\- Por que? - perguntei.

\- Porque ele disse que conhece a dona, e porque eu não ia conseguir te aguentar sozinho a noite toda.

\- Não estamos sozinho. Caso você não tenha percebido, Kikyou e Kagura estão aqui.

\- Sim, mas elas vão ignorar seu mal humor a noite toda, e eu que sofrerei as consequências.

\- Boa noite a todos! - falou Miroku, sentando-se em uma cadeira livre e sorrindo.

\- Boa noite porque? - perguntei, claramente irritado pelo excesso de pessoas nessa mesa.

\- Credo, Sesshoumaru! - Kagura falou, já procurando por algum vinho na carta. - Seja mais civilizado, estamos em público e ninguém precisa presenciar seus ataques de mal humor.

Eu senti aquela veia pulsar em mim, senti meu sangue inteiro ferver. Eu simplesmente não falei nada, apenas a olhei atentamente como se dissesse " _quem é você para me corrigir"._ E Kagura pareceu ter entendido, pois baixou os olhos e se encolheu. Era só o que me faltava agora, uma noiva que me corrigisse.

\- Kagome está aqui! - Miroku disse, sorrindo, mas, em seguida, sua expressão ficou séria. - E Sango, e Rin..

\- Sango, sua ex? - Inuyasha perguntou.

\- Rin, minha secretária? - perguntei, observando as três mulheres entrarem no estabelecimento.

\- Sim.. elas são melhores amigas. - respondeu Miroku. - Porque raios eu aceitei seu convite e apareci aqui, Inuyasha?

\- Porque você não tem neurônios que juntem a informação de que se sua ex é a melhor amiga da dona do _Maru_ então é provável de que ela apareça. - falei.

\- Nossa, que roupas horríveis. - comentou Kikyou.

Particularmente, Kagome estava muito mais arrumada e bonita que qualquer outra mulher dentro do restaurante, mas eu jamais compartilharia tal opinião. A vi ignorar meu olhar raivoso, se despedir das amigas, que sentaram em uma mesa para quatro pessoas, e caminhar em nossa direção.

* * *

 **E** u me sentia numa daquelas comédias românticas que eu tanto menosprezo.

Depois de demorar uma hora para tomar banho, escolher um vestido decente e secar o cabelo, sem contar a maquiagem básica, tive que explicar para Rin e Sango – que tinham chegado juntas no meu apartamento – o motivo pelo qual eu estava arrumada. Em seguida, as duas se convidaram a vir ao restaurante com a desculpa esfarrapada de que _Sesshoumaru Taisho e sua noiva são seres maléficos capazes de acabar com qualquer um_. Certo, como se eu não soubesse disso ou como se eu não soubesse me virar sozinha. Mas, no íntimo, eu estava claramente agradecida por elas terem tomado essa decisão. Então, tive que esperar as duas se arrumarem, e me atrasei. E eu odeio me atrasar. Sempre fui o tipo de garota que se tem um compromisso às sete da noite, chega às seis e meia prevenindo contratempos. Sempre.

As duas vieram o caminho inteiro falando sobre como eu teria que lidar com os noivos. Rin, que trabalha para ele – coisa que eu nunca tinha me dado conta -, óbvio que eu sabia que ela trabalhava na Corporação Taisho, mas nunca pensei que era diretamente para ele, disse que ele tem dias bons e ruins, a maioria deles péssimos, então que eu poderia tirar várias conclusões sobre a personalidade dele a partir daí. Sango, surpreendentemente, mencionou o Miroku.. ela lembrou que ele é melhor amigo do irmão mais novo de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, e que várias vezes Miroku tinha fugido da casa dos Taisho para evitar a ira do mais velho.

Tudo isso me fez pensar de novo no maldito destino. Sesshoumaru estava tão perto de mim esses últimos anos, e nunca, em momento algum, seu nome me foi mencionado, nunca nos encontramos por acaso em algum evento, nem mesmo Inuyasha. Embora nosso círculo social fosse próximo, nossas vidas tinham seguidos rumos completamente opostos, e, somente agora, quando ele estava para se casar com outra, sua presença surgia na frente da minha. O que eu também pensei foi no maldito mal humor que ele tem, embora eu suspeitasse que minhas amigas poderiam estar exagerando, já que as conheço tão bem.

Então, quando entrei no _Maru,_ quinze minutos atrasada, e senti imediatamente seu olhar sobre mim, me senti numa maldita comédia romântica. E numa daquelas clichês e irritantes à medida que fui me aproximando e reconhecendo cada pessoa que estava sentada naquela mesa. O mundo parecia em câmera lenta, eu podia jurar que ia tropeçar no meu salto e pagar o maior mico na frente das pessoas mais esnobes, ricas e tão conhecidas da minha vida.

Sesshoumaru estava impecável em um terno de linho preto, com o paletó aberto mostrando a camisa social vermelha. Ao seu lado, a minha mais nojenta cliente – e eu nunca tinha descoberto o nome, e por isso a chamava " _mulher dos esmaltes",_ porque ela sempre aparecia com uma cor diferente da outra e combinando com a roupa. Presumi pela forma que ela segurava o braço de Sesshoumaru que ela era a noiva Kagura. Ao lado dela, outra mulher, com uma pose tão esnobe quanto a primeira. Sua feição e seu sorriso irônico me fizeram buscar na memória de onde eu conhecia tais traços.. Kikyou tinha infernizado minha vida e a vida de Sango na França. E ela segurava a mão de um homem, que, primeiramente, reconheci como aquele que havia dançado comigo na _Maps_ , que tinha me encantado e que tinha me feito perder várias noites procurando-o pelas boates. Depois, ao analisar seus traços tão parecidos com Sesshoumaru, percebi que ele era Inuyasha Taisho, o menininho importunante da minha infância que eu tinha claramente ignorado naquela época. Por fim, ao lado dele, Miroku. Um bom amigo que, no momento, eu não queria ver nem pintado de ouro pelo jeito que as coisas terminaram entre ele e Sango. A mesa era circular, e por isso o único local vago era entre Miroku e Sesshoumaru.

Eu estava metida numa maldita comédia barra drama romântico, e me perguntei mentalmente se tinha como minha noite piorar.

\- Boa noite, sejam bem-vindos! - falei, controlando meus nervos ao máximo e lançando a eles um sorriso simpático. - Desculpem-me o atraso, um contratempo surgiu.

\- Kagome, você continua linda! - Miroku falou, levantando-se e me abraçando.

\- E você continua sem-vergonha. - respondi, afastando-me.

\- Kagome Higurashi? - Kikyou perguntou, obviamente surpresa. - Da França?

\- Sim. - respondi, controlando-me para ser educada.

\- Nossa, quanto tempo! Você está muito diferente! - disse ela. - Surpreende-me que uma auxiliar de cozinha num bairro judeu possa ter conseguido montar um restaurante próprio! Estou surpresa!

Eu não compreendi se aquele comentário tinha sido um elogio ou uma ofensa, de qualquer forma, apenas sorri e ignorei o que ela havia falado.

\- Vocês se conhecem? - Inuyasha se intrometeu.

\- Claro, meu amor. - Kikyou respondeu, acariciando sua mão. - Kagome e eu costumávamos ser amigas na época em que estudei na França.

Eu não nos definiria como amigas.

\- Que mundo pequeno! - ele disse, parecendo nervoso. Então, ele também tinha me reconhecido como a garota da boate.

Céus, vou precisar de uma bebida para conseguir passar por esse jantar.

\- Então você é a noiva. - falei, aproximando-me de Kagura e a cumprimentando. - Fiquei feliz por sua preferência pelo Maru no seu casamento, realmente não tenho como agradecer.

Eu tinha que bancar a miss simpatia, afinal de contas, um dos maiores eventos da minha vida ia depender disso. E da minha paciência em aguentar as futilidades, o mal humor do Sesshoumaru, os olhares que Inuyasha me lançava, o sorriso irônico de Kikyou e conseguir guardar segredo sobre a gravidez de Sango para Miroku. Minha vida definitivamente não poderia ser mais tranquila.

\- Já conseguiram escolher algo para jantar? Será por conta da casa. - falei.

\- Não precisa, Srta. Higurashi, eu irei pagar. - Sesshoumaru se manifestou pela primeira vez, chamando minha atenção para ele. - Eu insisto. - completou, percebendo que eu ia rebater seu comentário.

\- Por favor, fiquem à vontade. Vou apenas dar um pulo na cozinha para instruir o pessoal e já volto para dar minha total atenção a vocês. - falei, querendo, na verdade, fugir correndo para bem longe dali.

Passei pela mesa de Sango e Rin e lhes lancei um olhar apavorado, que elas prontamente entenderam e se levantaram, me seguindo para a cozinha. Cumprimentei os funcionários e caminhei até a adega, fechando a porta logo depois que elas entraram. Enquanto elas me olhavam pedindo explicações, eu pegava um copo de shoot e uma tequila importada da América Latina. Enchi o copo e engoli o conteúdo de uma só vez, sentindo o líquido quente arder em minha garganta.

\- Sango, não surte. - falei e ela me encarou sem entender nada. - Kikyou está aqui. A vaca da Kikyou!

\- O que diabos essa infeliz está fazendo aqui?!

\- Ela é noiva, namorada, mulher, alguma coisa romântica de Inuyasha.

\- Esposa. - Rin explicou. - Mas.. qual é o problema dela? De onde vocês a conhecem?

\- Isso não vem ao caso agora.. acontece, que Inuyasha é o cara da _Maps_. - eu tinha contado para elas sobre o desconhecido enquanto elas se arrumavam para vir comigo ao restaurante.

\- O que?! - as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto eu me servia de mais uma dose de tequila.

\- Pois é.. E Miroku também está aqui. - falei antes de beber. - Todos na mesma maldita mesa.

O silêncio reinou no cômodo, e meu olhar recaiu sobre Sango, assim como o de Rin. Nossa amiga encarava algum ponto fixo a sua frente enquanto seu cérebro processava todas as informações que eu tinha acabado de jogar sobre ela. Por uns segundos me arrependi de ter contado sobre Miroku, mas percebi que seria muito pior se ela o visse na mesa em que eu estava e não tivesse lhe avisado. A situação, caso eu tivesse omitido a presença dele, poderia se tornar catastrófica caso ele resolvesse ir cumprimentá-la. Assim, avisada, pelo menos, ela poderia se preparar para uma provável troca de palavras.

Rin pegou na mão dela e esperou, assim como eu, que algum som saísse de sua boca.

\- Precisamos de reforços. - Sango disse, de repente. - Eu não vou conseguir encarar Miroku e não falar sobre a gravidez, preciso do Jak.. Ele vai me ajudar a contornar a situação. Mesmo que ele não saiba sobre o bebê, sua presença vai evitar que o Miroku se aproxime de mim.

\- É verdade, bem pensado. - Rin falou, já pegando o celular no bolso do casaco e discando para Jakotsu.

\- E como você vai lidar com tudo isso, Kagome? - Sango perguntou.

Eu não fazia ideia, mas ia descobrir.

Sango me encarou por longos segundos, enquanto minha mente se perguntava se eu deveria beber toda a garrafa ou apenas metade dela, tendo em vista que eu poderia não responder por mim se algum daqueles seres fizesse algo que me tirasse do sério. Eu sou uma pessoa paciente, juro que sou, na verdade, chego a guardar opiniões e comentários para que não machuquem alguém, mas chega uma hora que eu explodo e falo tudo o que não devo. Sem mencionar que eu não consigo ser divertida quando estou sóbria, geralmente analiso tudo e todos a minha volta e não consigo me soltar sem ter um motivo definido para tal.. então, a bebida me ajudaria a ser mais simpática, porém, poderia soltar mais a minha língua e eu acabaria falando o indevido. Por isso, e só por isso – mentira – eu me questionava sobre a quantidade de tequila que deveria beber antes de voltar para a mesa.

\- Kagome, eu te conheço há muito tempo. - começou Sango, chamando minha atenção e me fazendo desviar os olhos da tequila para ela. - Tem mais alguma coisa que você não está nos contando.

Servi outra dose, raciocinando suas palavras, e quando estava pronta para beber, ela tirou o copo das minhas mãos e virou o líquido no chão, fazendo-me olhá-la furiosa. Eu realemente precisava daquela bebida. Veja bem, eu não sou alcoólatra. Na verdade, eu só gosto de beber dois tipos de bebidas alcoólicas: tequila e martíni. Nada mais me chama atenção, e, ainda assim, só bebo quando realmente me sinto ameaçada. Não tem uns presidentes de transnacionais que dizem que usam drogas antes de fazerem acordos importantes porque a substância "amplia" a mente? Digamos que acontece o mesmo comigo. Minha bebida me dá segurando para quando minha autoconfiança é menor que o coco da pulga do rato. E ela só chega nesse nível quando a situação é muito, muito, crítica.

\- Desembucha. - Sango falou, também afastando de perto de mim a garrafa. Isso que dá ter uma amiga que me conhece tão bem.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Rin perguntou, desligando o telefone e nos encarando confusa. - Jakotsu está a caminho. Sango, porque você tirou a bebida da Kagome? Você sabe que ela só bebe quando fica insegura.

\- Porque ela não está contando o verdadeiro motivo de ela estar insegura.

\- Kagome? - Rin perguntou, encarando-me com um sorriso doce, como quando se fala com uma criança.

Eu nunca tinha contado para ninguém sobre aquele verão em Muroran porque tinha vergonha de admitir que tinha me apegado a uma esperança infantil. Como já ressaltei, eu não tinha mais acompanhado a vida dos Taisho depois que amadureci, mas eu, no fundo no fundo, queria meu final feliz e desejava que fosse com aquele mesmo garotinho. Nem mesmo Sango sabia daquele verão, e quando ela foi conhecer minha mãe e meu irmão em Muroran, fiz o dois jurarem que jamais tocariam nessa época para ninguém. Souta nem tinha nascido, mas sabia da história porque eu fiquei até os doze anos indo a casa branca para procurar pelos Taisho em todos os verões, na esperança de rever Sesshoumaru. Então, meu irmão sabia o quanto aquela amizade barra primeiro amor tinha mexido comigo. Assim como minha mãe, que diversas vezes me teve em seu colo chorando e perguntando porque eu era uma princesa que tinha sido abandonada pelo meu príncipe.

A vantagem da vida, é que nós crescemos. Senão mentalmente, pelo menos fisicamente. E também aprendemos alguns truques. Fui ridiculamente tola em me iludir naquele verão, mais tola ainda em deixar a esperança de uma brincadeira crescer dentro de mim, mas, o pior, o mais difícil, foi juntar e colar os cacos quando eu me dei conta de como eu fui ingênua por tanto tempo. Uma coisa é acreditar em contos de fadas quando se tem quatro, cinco anos, outra coisa é quando você tem onze, vê o casamento de seus pais acabar e ter a presença da morte na sua família. E ainda assim esperar, no verão, a volta de alguém que te deixou. Mas o truque em questão é: quando se junta e se cola os cacos, não há nada mais gratificante, porque você entende que coração partido não te mata, apenas machuca e te fortalece. E quando você fica forte e entende que machucados são normais na vivência, você aprende que a felicidade depende apenas de si, basta confiar no seu potencial e correr atrás do que deseja. É nesse momento que crescemos mentalmente. Evoluíamos a um nível que permite a nossa mente a bloquear pessoas e situações que nos machucaram, mas a faz guardar e reforçar o sentimento de proteção com nós mesmos.

Definitivamente, por toda essa vergonha interior, eu não queria contar nada a elas, mas tinha a impressão de que nenhuma das duas ia me deixar sair daquela adega enquanto não falasse a verdade. Era uma história muito longa, mas que poderia ser resumida e depois explicada com calma. Talvez, se eu me permitisse contar, eu poderia compartilhar o peso que sentia toda a vez que pensava naquele verão.

\- Okay, mas vocês tem que jurar que nunca vão falar nada disso para ninguém. - comecei. - E Rin, depois do que eu contar, você tem que prometer que vai continuar tratando Sesshoumaru Taisho da mesma forma que o trata hoje, como se não soubesse de nada.

\- Você sabe que eu sou um túmulo. - Sango disse.

\- Rin? - perguntei, virando-me para ela.

\- Eu não sou muito boa em disfarçar meus sentimentos, mas vou me esforçar ao máximo. Prometo.

\- Certo.. - disse. Contei até dez e revi rapidamente tudo o que aconteceu naqueles longos dois meses de verão. - A família Taisho veraneou em Muroran há muitos anos atrás, eu tinha apenas quatro anos. Minha avó foi convidada para ser a governanta da casa enquanto eles estivessem lá, e minha mãe ajudava na cozinha. Como meu pai trabalhava num estaleiro e passou o verão no mar, eu não tinha com quem ficar, então ia junto para o casarão. Nesse verão eu conheci toda a família Taisho, e me dei muito bem com um dos irmãos, pelo menos foi o que eu pensei.

\- Inuyasha? - Rin perguntou. - Ele é o mais simpático, e tem a nossa idade.

\- Não. - falei. - Foi com Sesshoumaru. Ele tinha dez anos e era todo carrancudo, desde aquela época, mas eu era muito ingênua para perceber que ele não queria minha companhia e o perseguia o tempo todo. Inevitavelmente, ficamos próximos. Ele chegou até a socar Inuyasha porque o mais novo escondeu uma boneca minha para chamar minha atenção, só que eu comecei a chorar desesperada pela boneca. Enfim.. são muitos detalhes e muitos acontecimentos.

\- Mas... - Sango falou.

\- O que importa é que no dia em que nos conhecemos, eu perguntei se Sesshoumaru queria ser meu príncipe. Ele era diferente de todos os meninos que eu tinha conhecido. E ele disse que sim. - respirei fundo. - No final do veraneio, ele disse que não queria ir embora sem me levar junto, mas como não podíamos, ele me pediu em casamento.

\- O quê?! - Rin exclamou, colocando as mãos na boca em total surpresa.

\- Eu falei que casaria com ele quando fossemos mais velhos. E ele disse que voltaria para realizar esse compromisso. E foi isso. Depois nunca mais o vi. - concluí, querendo não dar mais detalhes agora, porém, sentindo-me muito mais calma depois de compartilhar tudo isso com elas.

\- Até o dia em que ele te abordou para fazer o casamento dele com outra mulher. - Sango concluiu, agora me olhando seriamente.

\- Exatamente. - disse.

Ela sorriu complacente enquanto Rin viajava em pensamentos, provavelmente tentando associar seu chefe com o garotinho que eu tinha acabado de contar que conheci. Em seguida, Sango serviu mais uma dose de tequila no copo e me alcançou o mesmo. Sorri agradecida e bebi, sentindo mais uma vez, a garganta arder.

\- Você vai fazer o seguinte. - Rin começou, saindo de seus pensamentos e guardando a garrafa no seu devido lugar na adega. - Kikyou e Kagura não serão um problema, são as duas pessoas mais fúteis e esnobes que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer. Se não gostar de alguma sugestão dada por elas, elogie mesmo assim e sutilmente sugira algo melhor, sempre apelando para a tendência ocidental. Elas seguem rigorosamente a elite ocidental. Quanto ao Sesshoumaru, ele vai te analisar a noite toda, ele faz isso o tempo todo, ele estuda as pessoas e por fim larga um comentário que possa desestabilizar emocionalmente. Ele vai fazer isso, sempre faz, então esteja preparada, porque é nesse jogo que ele conquista as vitórias comerciais. Sesshoumaru leva a vida como um jogo de xadrez.

\- Certo.. - falei sem entender de onde tinha saído aquela Rin calculista. Vai ver ela era aprendeu a ser assim trabalhando para os Taisho.

\- Quanto ao Inuyasha, você vai ter que esquecer que ele é o cara da boate que te encantou. Ele já traiu a Kikyou, mas somente eu e Miroku sabemos disso porque presenciamos a cena. Se ele tiver uma abertura sua, ele vai trair a Kikyou contigo, mas no final, ele sempre volta correndo para ela. Entende? Inuyasha gosta de ser cafageste, mas gosta mais ainda de ser o cachorrinho da esposa. Por incrível que pareça, Sesshoumaru tem mais escrúpulos e princípios que o irmão.

\- E quando ao Miroku, Ka, trate-o bem. - disse Sango. - Vocês dois sempre foram tão amigos, quase como irmão. Não deixe a forma como as coisas terminaram entre nós comprometer essa amizade. Só lhe peço, por favor, não mencione a gravidez, nem me mencione. Se ele perguntar..

\- Você está tocando sua vida da melhor forma possível. - falei, sorrindo para as duas.

\- Isso. - ela disse.

\- Agora, Kagome Higurashi, coloque seu melhor sorriso, ajeite sua postura e não deixe essa gente te colocar pra baixo. Você é muito mais mulher do que aquelas duas jamais serão e muito mais forte do que o Sesshoumaru julga. - Rin falou.

\- Obrigada, meninas. - falei, respirando fundo e saindo da adega, a tempo de ouvi-las comentando que mais tarde vão querer melhores explicações sobre o tal verão.

Cheguei à mesa a tempo deles estarem desfrutando um vinho tinto. Yume apareceu e perguntou se eu gostaria de um martíni, o que neguei, já que havia bebido tequila. Ao invés do álcool, pedi um suco de laranja. Sentei-me no único lugar restante, entre Miroku e Sesshoumaru e os ouvi escolher os pratos que jantariam. Eu comeria apenas uma Lagosta à Thermidor. Enquanto os pedidos eram feitos, observei o comportamento de cada um deles na mesa: Kagura e Kikyou tagarelavam juntas sobre alguma fofoca da classe social delas e riam de algo no cardápio, pela forma que elas se tocavam a todo instante, me surgiu a dúvida de elas terem um caso, mas a ideia logo me foi tirada da cabeça quando percebi o constante olhar de Inuyasha sobre mim. Ele lançou um sorriso discreto e em seguida comentou com Miroku:

\- Miroku, o que você acha de irmos na _Maps_ depois da janta?

O moreno o olhou confuso sem entender, mas deu trela para a conversa.

\- Uma boa ideia. Faz tempo que não vou lá. Kagome costuma gostar muito de ir lá, não? - ele se virou para mim, não se dando conta de que tinha acabado de fazer exatamente o que Inuyasha queria: me incluir na conversa de forma que eu percebesse que nos encontramos lá.

\- Gosto sim, Miroku, mas o público de lá tem sido bastante decadente nos últimos tempos. - falei, lembrando-me das palavras de Rin.

\- É mesmo? - Inuyasha falou, agora se reclinando para frente, parecendo mais interessado. - Na última vez que fui, me diverti bastante, achei o público bom e a música melhor ainda. Chegou até a tocar a versão de Bad Romance do 30 Seconds To Mars.

\- Era um DJ italiano nessa noite, se não estou enganada. - falei, sorrindo gentilmente. - Gostei dele, mas como eu disse, achei o público decadente.

Miroku pareceu perceber o que estava acontecendo, e agora transitava seus olhos de mim para Inuyasha, que tinha perdido o sorriso galanteador e formado uma feição séria. Ouvi um riso sutil ao lado e percebi que Sesshoumaru estava prestando atenção em toda a nossa discussão, e, por algum motivo, ele tinha achado algo engraçado.

\- Desculpe, Sr. Taisho, falei algo engraçado? - perguntei, sentindo-me ousada.

\- Perdoe-me, Srta. Higurashi, não quis lhe ofender com meu riso. Apenas achei a discussão construtiva sobre o caráter do meu irmão. - ele respondeu, sem perder o sorriso de canto nos lábios. - Vocês estiveram juntos numa mesma festa e tiveram opiniões bastante diferentes. Ele ficou encantado com a noite, e a senhorita, claramente, decepcionada. Pergunto-me, você tem padrões de exigência muito altos ou é Inuyasha que os tem muito baixos?

Eu entendi a mensagem entre linhas naquela frase. Sesshoumaru, pelo visto, sabia que Inuyasha tinha dançado com uma desconhecida, e, apenas de observar nossa mísera conversa, tinha se dado conta de que a desconhecida era eu. Ele estava jogando, sem dúvida alguma, mas eu tinha sido alertada sobre isso. E eu também sabia jogar.

\- Não sei quanto aos padrões de seu irmão, Sr. Taisho, mas os meus são altíssimos. Aprendi desde pequena que contos de fadas não existem, e que tudo o que vem fácil vai fácil.

Vi seus lábios tomarem o formato natural de seu semblante: ele ficou sério.

\- Dê-me um exemplo, Kagome. - Miroku falou, sem dúvida alguma entendendo o que estava acontecendo. - Sobre o que vem fácil e vai fácil.

\- Ora, Miroku, é muito simples. Digamos que você conheça alguém numa festa, e vocês seguem se conhecendo. Até que um dia a ideia de casamento seja comentada, e depois, você está sozinho de novo. - falei, sorrindo-lhe. - O que eu quero dizer é que hoje conhecer qualquer pessoa, se encantar, ter um relacionamento, é muito fácil. Qualquer pessoa pode namorar com qualquer outra. A nossa sociedade permite isso, assim como ela também permite que rompimentos aconteçam e cada um siga sua vida da melhor forma possível sem mágoas.

Eu senti, nesse momento, que tinha deixado os três homens sem reação. Inuyasha estava pensativo, observando-me como se eu fosse um monstro de sete cabeças. Miroku desviou os olhos para a mesa onde Sango estava sentada, e senti-me mal em fazê-lo pensar nessa situação. Embora eu tivesse visto mágoa em seus olhos ao olhar para a minha amiga, não conseguia perceber se ele estava arrependido ou não com o fim do relacionamento. E, por último, Sesshoumaru. Este cruzou os braços ao meu lado e surpreendeu-me ao sorrir.

\- Srta. Higurashi, você fala como se nunca tivesse se apaixonado. - ele disse.

\- Que horror! - Kikyou falou, finalmente prestando atenção na nossa conversa. - Quando vi Inuyasha pela primeira vez, soube na hora que ele era para ser meu marido.

\- Digo o mesmo com o Sesshoumaru. - Kagura falou, entrelaçando seus dedos no noivo, que revirou os olhos. - Como você pode nunca ter se apaixonado, Srta. Higurashi?

\- Digamos que eu nunca conheci aquele homem que vai ser o meu príncipe encantado. - brinquei, sorvendo um gole do meu suco de laranja.

As duas me lançaram um sorriso que julguei ser de pena, mas pouco me importei. Estava saboreando minha pequena vitória nessa conversa, e provando a todos eles que nenhum ia conseguir me abalar. Eu tinha dito que também sabia jogar.

\- Mas não estamos aqui para falar de mim. Por favor, Srta. Onigumo, conte-me de como conheceu o Sr. Taisho. Precisamos dos detalhes para saber o que podemos proporcionar no buffet. Preciso saber o que gostam e o que não gostam. E, claro, o que esperam dos meus serviços. - falei, sorrindo para ela.

A partir daí, Kagura Onigumo monopolizou a conversa. Por mais difícil que tenha sido evitar os olhares de Inuyasha e a presença de Sesshoumaru ao meu lado, sem falar do fato de que era quase impossível me concentrar no que ela falava, eu consegui. Compreendi direitinho o que ela queria, e o que Sesshoumaru não queria, graças aos seus resmungos. Mas, sobretudo, compreendi algo mais importante ainda: eles não estavam se casando por amor, por mais que ela quisesse fazer parecer que sim.

Quando os pratos foram servidos, a conversa morreu por um curto período de tempo, afinal, todos ficaram concentrados em saborear a comida. Eu me perguntava se Sesshoumaru iria tentar me desestabilizar emocionalmente, como Rin tinha dito que ele faria, já que até o momento ele tinha se mantido quieto e apenas resmungando determinadas ideias vindas da noiva.

\- Lagosta à Thermidor, Srta. Higurashi? - ouvi Sesshoumaru perguntar, interrompendo com o silêncio da mesa.

\- Sim. É uma das nossas especialidades e um dos meus pratos favoritos. - respondi.

\- Desculpe-me, mas posso estar enganado.. não vai vinho nesse prato? - ele continuou.

Foi então que eu desejei jamais ter me perguntado se ele ia me desestabilizar.

\- Sim, tem. - respondi, largando os talheres sobre o prato e colocando as mãos no colo, enquanto encarava seus olhos e via um sorriso vitorioso surgir nos seus lábios.

\- Mais uma vez lhe peço desculpas, mas por intromissão na sua vida. Bebidas alcoólicas fazem mal para bebês, neste caso, o vinho não vai afetar a criança que você está esperando?

* * *

 **N/A: Geeeeente, que felicidade vocês me deram! Tantos comentários aprovando o capítulo anterior e pedindo a postagem desse! Fiquei realmente MUITO MUITO contente, muito obrigada, pessoal! Dessa vez, não esperei escrever o próximo para postar porque me senti em dívida com vocês, por isso o cap. 7 pode demorar um pouquinho para sair, mas tentarei escrevê-lo o mais rápido possível.**

 **O que acharam desse início de janta? Que dificuldade escrever uma cena dessas, vocês não fazem ideia. Seria muito simples dizer que o jantar aconteceu e que Kagome ficou nervosa, mas ai não teria a mínima graça, e como eu gosto de romances super detalhados e complicados (acho que é óbvio depois que mencionei Guerra e Paz), não podia deixar de escrever essa janta com mais detalhamento. E vai ter mais no próximo capítulo, posso garantir!**

 **Quero responder as reviews individualmente, mas acho que vai se estender demais. Mas azar hehe, vamos lá:**

 **Tinker:** OOOOI, seja bem vinda! É, resolvi criar um triângulo amoroso entre irmãos, e preciso dizer, compliquei minha vida ao fazer isso hehe espero que tenha gostado dessa primeira parte da janta! Muito obrigada pela review!

 **Bruny** : Oi oi oi! Pois é, quanta confusão. Mas talvez depois desses últimos acontecimentos, o Sesshoumaru perceba que ele não foi tãããão esquecido assim como pensa que foi hehe Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Muito obrigada pela review!

 **Joh chan** : Oi, queri! Obrigada pela review! Bankotsu é só no próximo, pra fechar com chave de ouro o jantar hehe espero que tenha gostado dessa primeira parte.

 **Lorena Anjos** : Oi, querida, seja bem vinda! Obrigada, fico muito contente por estar gostando da história e mais feliz ainda pelo seu comentário! Muito obrigada!

 **CyT** : Oooi! Pronto, postei! hehe Se depender de mim, Inuyasha vai pagar caro pelo que fez a Kagome passar no anime hehehe Esse cap não teve tantos pontos de vistas do Sesshoumaru, mas o próximo com certeza vai ter como consequência do final desse jantar! Muito obrigada pela review, fiquei muito feliz!

 **StehTaisho** : OOI, seja bem vinda! Fiquei muito contente por estar gostando da história, demorei um pouquinho, mas aqui está o inicio do jantar, espero que não tenha caído as expectativas hehe muito obrigada pelo comentário!

 **Aryel-Chan** : Flor, seja bem vinda! Primeiro, muito obrigada pelos comentários, adorei cada um deles. Segundo, eu até postaria todos se eu os tivesse escrito hehe na minha mente tenho toda a história desenrolada, principalmente como vai ser o final. Dentro do meu tempo de estudos, procuro escrever o mais depressa possível, mas não posso prometer acabar rápido essa história (adoro complicações e detalhes e histórias longas hehe). Terceiro, ambos se lembram um do outro, mas eu não quis dizer na memória cerebral. Kagome não se lembrava do Sesshoumaru em si, mas sim do sentimento que ele criou nela. Enquanto que ele não se lembra do sentimento, apenas da garotinha boba. Culpa minha não ser mais clara na descrição, desculpe a confusão hehe Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e do início da janta hehe

 **Yogoto** : Oi, flor! Pois é.. eu gosto de diálogos. Sério, adoro, mas às vezes me perco neles e eles ficam longos e tenho medo que ninguém goste hehe Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, fico extremamente feliz em saber que está gostando cada vez mais. Quanto ao Shippou te garanto 100% de que ele vai aparecer, mas quando ninguém esperar hehe não poderia deixar ele de fora, jamais!

 **Bem, gente, é isso aí! Por favor, não esqueçam de comentar, vocês me fazem muito feliz toda a vez que lançam um comentário nem que seja pra dizer: "posta o próximo" hehe um beijão a todos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	8. Cap VII

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

 **Por favor, LEIAM o comentário depois das respostas das reviwes. É importante. Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Casa Comigo?,**

 **por Eduarda D.**

 **VII. O** velocímetro já marcava mais de 130km/h, e eu continuava a pressionar o acelerador sem me importar com o perigo de sofrer algum acidente, ou com o fato de que eu poderia ficar sem gasolina daqui um tempo. A única coisa que eu estava focado agora era em dirigir, o máximo que eu conseguisse. E, me conhecendo, eu faria isso a noite toda. Meus olhos focavam na reta a minha frente, mas minha mente sabia que mais alguns quilômetros e as curvas começariam a aparecer, e a altitude a aumentar. Estava pronto e decidido a encarar, mais de uma vez, as curvas dos precipícios japoneses.

Eu havia largado Kagura em casa logo depois do término da janta, e, apesar dos insinuantes convites para que eu passasse a noite em seu apartamento, eu queria distância. A deixei em frente ao seu prédio e nem esperei vê-la entrar em segurança: saí em disparada, fazendo o caminho mais rápido para as autoestradas. Não estava com a mínima vontade de ir para o meu loft, porque sabia que se o fizesse, acabaria quebrando algumas coisas e depois teria que comprar ou reparar o que destruí; muito menos estava com ânimo para ir até a casa de meus pais, tendo em vista que minhas visitas são raras e por isso Izayoi passaria a noite inteira tentando fazer com que eu falasse o que há de errado comigo. Mas como eu poderia falar para alguém o que eu tenho de errado se nem mesmo sei se há algo fora do lugar? Por isso, escolhi meu passatempo favorito: dirigir em alta velocidade. Segundo meu pai, uma hora dessas eu ia acabar me matando, mas enfim..

Meus olhos podiam estar pregados na estrada, minha mente sem um pingo de sono, meu corpo não estava cansado pelo dia cheio de trabalho e nem estressado pela janta, que fora até produtiva, para não usar outras palavras. A verdade, é que meu cérebro não conseguia tirar a imagem de Kagome Higurashi naquele vestido preto, de mangas longas e de saltos vermelhos. Muito menos conseguia esquecer o fato de que ela estava grávida de um homossexual e estava saindo com outro homem. E que meu irmão havia passado a noite inteira tentando chamar sua atenção.

Minha vida tinha sido muito simples até então: eu tinha sido um excelente aluno, formado com méritos nas minhas duas faculdades, feito uma pós-graduação em Comércio Exterior em Londres, participado de inúmeras transações financeiras que são muito mais complexas de se imaginar, e estava gerenciando uma empresa com tradição no mercado nacional e internacional. Essa era a minha vida, e eu levo ela muito facilmente. A lógica nunca me abandonou, nem o sangue frio, muito menos minha astúcia para perceber quando devo fazer meu próximo movimento. Mas isso tinha sido até agora.

Enfim as curvas começaram a aparecer, diminuí a velocidade, mas não o suficiente para evitar que os pneus cantassem no asfalto. Senti o carro inclinar, e, apesar da escuridão a minha volta, sabia que estava começando a subir a serra. Alcançar o topo sempre tinha sido meu objetivo, sendo a jornada fácil ou difícil. Não seriam algumas curvas que me impediriam de ver o sol nascer no Oceano.

Apertei as mãos no volante lembrando-me de ver Higurashi ser entrelaçada na cintura por um homem de tranças. Senti o sangue pulsar mais uma vez, e um sentimento desagradável me consumir aos poucos. Ela é imprevisível. Não há outra palavra para defini-la, e o simples fato de eu não conseguir decifrá-la, é o que está me levando a loucura. Miroku havia me alertado que ela não era mais a mesma garotinha de quando éramos crianças, mas quem disse que eu levo a sério as coisas que aquele pervertido fala? Por acaso, alguém leva-o a sério? De qualquer forma, dessa vez, dessa mísera e única vez, eu deveria ter ouvido seu aviso. Porém, como imaginar que alguém pode mudar tanto, literalmente da água para o vinho?

Na nossa infância, ela era doce, medrosa e comum. Acreditava em tudo o que eu dizia, não importando se eu estava enganando-a ou não. Ela levava ao pé da letra cada palavra minha e estava sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Se alguém a magoava, era fácil saber. Seus olhos refletiam tudo o que sentia, sem falar que seus gestos também a entregavam. Kagome chorava com facilidade, ria com facilidade, disse até que casaria comigo com facilidade. Só que ela tinha quatro anos. Nessa fase as coisas devem ser fáceis. Entretanto.. a mulher em que ela se transformou é uma armadura. Se, em algum momento da noite, consegui atingi-la, não consegui ver vestígio algum do meu sucesso. Seus olhos continuavam intensos, mas já não eram mais fáceis de serem lidos. Eu diria que tinham se tornado impossíveis de serem-no. Com o passar das horas e com o desenrolar do jantar, consegui notar que ela havia se tornado uma dama, havia aprendido a se comportar com total educação e destreza em uma reunião de negócios, afinal, era assim que o encontro tinha que ser definido. Notei que ela morde muito o lábio inferior, mas não descobri o porquê, assim como também não entendi sua mania de ficar brincando com os dedos. Claramente, eu não havia conseguido entendê-la nem por um segundo.

Freei o carro aos poucos quando reconheci o farol. Sem me dar conta, havia chegado ao topo do penhasco. Estacionei e saí do carro, encostando-me no capô para observar a luz refletir sobre aquela imensidão negra do mar. O relógio do carro indicou, antes de ter o motor desligado, que já haviam passado das três da manhã, então, eu tinha dirigido por umas quatro horas sem parar. Não poderia ficar muito tempo aqui, precisava estar na empresa cedo para uma reunião com os representantes da Shell. Assim como eu, ingleses odeiam atrasos.

Respirei fundo, estalei o pescoço e cruzei os braços, deixando de vez as lembranças daquele jantar tomarem conta da minha mente.

 **Flash back**

Desde o momento que ela entrou no restaurante, foi praticamente impossível não desviar os olhos. Kagome se destacava, não só pela sua beleza, mas pela sua segurança. Ela transmitia para todos uma energia de mulher decidida e confiante, o que desnorteia muita gente. Ela cumprimentou alguns clientes, acenou para os funcionários, numa clara alusão de que ela era a chefe ali, ela que mantinha aquele lugar em ordem. Reparei quando ela chegou a nossa mesa, por um instante desconfiei que ela tinha perdido um pouco da sua segurança, mas me enganei. Seu sorriso demonstrava nada mais do que tranquilidade. E durante todo o jantar, durante todas as tentativas de Kikyou e de Kagura de menosprezarem o trabalho dela, Higurashi se manteve firme. Soube como lidar com as duas dondocas elitistas e contornou todas as sugestões ridículas da minha noiva com astúcia. Sem dúvida alguma, Kagome Higurashi tinha se tornada uma mulher de negócios.

Mas, sem dúvida, o auge da minha noite foi sua pequena discussão com o meu irmão sobre a tal boate. Ver ela esnobar Inuyasha foi espetacular, tão espetacular que me permiti rir. O que eu geralmente faço. Mais uma vez, ela tinha me surpreendido. Quem consegue, afinal, me fazer rir?

Entretanto, de alguma forma, eu sabia que precisava desestabilizá-la. Ela pode ter subido muito no meu conceito, mas eu jamais deixaria de me vingar por ela ter se esquecido de mim. Não admito ser o tipo de pessoa que é esquecida. Sou o tipo de homem que quer entrar para a história, pouco me importanto se irão gostar de mim, mas que, no mínimo, lembrem do meu nome. E Kagome Higurashi tinha ferido muito o meu ego com aquele comentário, eu realmente não poderia deixar passar em branco. E eu sabia que haveria um momento certo para agir. Por isso esperei.

Esperei pacientemente.

Esperei muito pacientemente.

Até que o momento apareceu.

Não faço a mínima ideia do prato que acabei pedindo para jantar, deixei que Kagura escolhesse uma variedade deles, com a desculpa de que precisava conhecer melhor a comida dali. Mas eu reparei no prato que meu alvo tinha pedido. E eu conhecia a preparação dele, Izayoi me obrigou a aprender a fazer, assim como me ensinou inúmeros outros pratos. Digamos que eu sei me virar na cozinha. Assim como, eu também sei que uma bebida alcoólica perde as propriedades do álcool quando aquecida e preparada para a culinária, então não havia problema algum ela comer aquela lagosta. Mas, se eu aprendi algo com meu pai, é que, às vezes, precisamos nos passar por bobos para obter os melhores resultados. E o melhor resultado da noite seria vê-la desestabilizada.

\- Lagosta à Thermidor, Srta. Higurashi? - perguntei, como quem não quer nada e interrompendo com aquele silêncio na mesa.

\- Sim. É uma das nossas especialidades e um dos meus pratos favoritos. - ela respondeu, soando extremamente simpática.

\- Desculpe-me, mas posso estar enganado.. não vai vinho nesse prato? - perguntei novamente, dessa vez sorrindo discretamente ao vê-la, por um milésimo de segundo, apertar forte o talher.

\- Sim, tem. - respondeu. Observei todos os seus movimentos atentamente, e percebi que ela esperava pelo meu próximo movimento.

Senti que a atenção da mesa estava sobre a nossa pequena e descompromissada conversa, o que, intimamente, alegrou-me ainda mais. Teríamos plateia, e eu ver o que cada um diria e como ela reagiria às perguntas da audiência.

\- Mais uma vez lhe peço desculpas, mas por intromissão na sua vida. Bebidas alcoólicas fazem mal para bebês, neste caso, o vinho não vai afetar a criança que você está esperando?

Foi então que eu vi.

Foram apenas dois segundos de total silêncio, mas foram os melhores dois segundos que eu pude apreciar. Seus olhos falaram naqueles dois segundos, enquanto toda a mesa permanecia em silêncio nos encarando, aquelas íris azuis brilharam furiosas, praticamente mandando-me para o inferno e xingando-me de todos os nomes feios que existem, e de todas as línguas. Aqueles dois segundos bastaram para a minha vingança. E depois que eles passaram, o caos apareceu na nossa pequena roda.

\- Kagome Higurashi! - Miroku praticamente gritou, jogando os talheres sobre seu prato e virando o tronco em direção a ela, com os olhos arregalados. - Quem é o pai? Faz quanto tempo?! Eu devo ficar feliz? Foi uma gravidez desejada?! Kagome, como você vai cuidar de uma criança e desse restaurante ao mesmo tempo?! Esse bebê precisa de uma família...!

\- Grávida?! Srta. Higurashi, de quanto tempo?! - Kagura disse, surpresa e um pouco raivosa. - Vai ter condições de cuidar do meu casamento estando neste estado?! Não quero que criança nenhuma atrapalhe o dia mais importante da minha vida!

\- Mãe solteira? - Kikyou começou. - Uau.. eu lembrava de você como uma pessoa ousada, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto. Você está quebrando todas as tradições do nosso país, como teve tanta coragem?

\- Como uma pessoa grávida assume tantas responsabilidades?! - Miroku continuava falando. - Você deveria estar descansando.. e o pai?

\- Quem é o pai? - Kagura perguntou.

\- Você não foi violentada, foi? - Kikyou perguntou, claramente adorando a saia justa que eu tinha criado. - Que horror, ter um filho de um desconhecido!

E todos continuaram falando e falando e falando. Apenas eu, Inuyasha e a própria Kagome permanecíamos quietos, deixando que as babogeiras saíssem da boca dos outros. Acredito que meu irmão tinha entrado em estado de choque, porque ele não tinha desviado os olhos dela desde que eu soltei meu comentário. Na mente dele, ele deveria estar reconsiderando se tentaria ou não ter um caso com ela, agora que uma criança estava envolvida. Eu, porém, depois de observar a reação de todos, voltei-me para a feição dela. E aqueles dois segundos pareciam ter evaporado.

Kagome Higurashi tinha voltado a comer, com um sorriso nos lábios e parecendo se divertir com a situação enquanto todos os outros surtavam. Ela deixou que todos falassem e vomitassem tudo o que a mente inútil deles pensavam, e não pareceu se afetar com nenhum daqueles comentários. Como ela conseguia?

Meu plano tinha saído pela culatra. Eu pensei que conseguiria machucar seu ego, mas, novamente, quem teve o ego abalado foi eu. Minha moral estava lá embaixo, e isso começou a me desnortear. E depois a me irritar.

Quando a mesa silenciou mais uma vez e todos a encaravam, Kagome finalmente encarou todos de volta, deixando gentilmente os talheres sobre os pratos e sorvendo um gole de sua bebida.

\- E então, Kagome?! - Miroku perguntou, esperando explicações.

\- Antes de tudo, obrigada, Sr. Taisho, por ter se preocupado e tocado nesse assunto. - ela começou, sorrindo. - Eu não sabia como abordar a gravidez, estava esperando para um momento em que todos já nos conhecessemos melhor. - continuou. - Srta. Onigumo, sua preocupação é infundada, o bebê mal tem um mês, vou conseguir realizar o casamento com perfeitas condições. E posso lhe garantir que será o evento do ano. - seu olhar focou-se em Kikyou. - Agradeço a preocupação, Sra. Taisho, mas não sofri abuso nenhum. Eu tenho um melhor amigo gay que quer ser pai, e eu quero ser mãe há anos. Fizemos uma inseminação e agora nosso desejo vai se realizar. - um alerta soou dentro de mim. Se ela esperava um filho de um homem gay, então quem era aquele homem que a vi beijando? - Essa criança terá uma família, Miroku, pode ficar tranquilo. E eu vou continuar cuidando do _Maru_ , graças a Deus tenho amigos a quem recorrer. - e, por fim, ela virou toda a sua atenção para mim. - Sr. Taisho, quando uma comida leva na sua preparação alguma bebida alcoólica, a mesma perde o seu teor de álcool, não representando, assim, nenhum risco para o bebê. Por isso, sua preocupação também é infundada, mas agradeço por ela.

O silêncio reinou de novo, e ela voltou a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu senti como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara. Ela havia conseguido se sair dessa e ainda me feito passar por ridículo. Eu acabaria matando essa mulher. Sem dúvidas.

\- Espera.. - Miroku começou. - Você está esperando um filho do Jakotsu?!

\- Estou. - respondeu ela.

\- Kagome! - ele alterou-se de novo. - De todos, tinha que ser logo do Jakotsu?!

\- Miroku, por favor. Agora não é a hora e nem o local. - ela falou, encarando-o séria. - Se me dêem licença um instante, preciso cumprimentar uma pessoa.

Kagome se levantou com graça, sem dar nenhum sinal de que tinha ficado nervosa ou irritada com a situação. Caminhou em direção a uma mesa onde avistei minha secretária, uma outra mulher e um homem, o mesmo homem que a vi beijar na rua. Ele repetiu o movimento beijando rapidamente os lábios dela.

\- Ela está esperando o filho de um amigo gay e beija outro homem? - Kikyou falou.

\- Que escândalo! - Kagura completou. - Sesshoumaru, tem certeza que queremos que o nosso casamento seja vinculado a uma pessoa tão liberal?!

\- Aquele é o melhor amigo gay, Jakotsu. - falou Miroku. - Eles sempre se cumprimentam assim.

* * *

 **E** u deveria matá-lo.

Na verdade, eu deveria arrastá-lo até um beco sem saída, espancá-lo, arrancar todos os seus lindos e brancos dentes, depois todas as suas unhas, cortar seu maldito perfeito cabelo e, por fim, matá-lo, e queimando. Assim, na hora que encontrassem o corpo, ninguém saberia dizer que aquele esqueleto tinha pertencido a Sesshoumaru Taisho. Eu teria queimado seu DNA e arrancado sua arcada dentária. O reconhecimento seria impossível.

Eu definitivamente deveria fazer isso.

Se ele queria ser tão notado por todos, não poupando ninguém de seus comentários infelizes e humilhando publicamente todas as pessoas, eu o faria pagar. Ele seria lembrado apenas como "o filho do multimilionário que sumiu antes do casamento" enquanto seus olhos seriam cremados e depositados em algum lugar de ignorância pública. Porque ele merecia. Ele merece todo o meu ódio, toda a minha raiva e toda a minha vontade de acabar com a sua raça. Quem usa uma gravidez para atingir alguém?! Quem pode ser tão baixo a ponto de se intrometer na vida de uma pessoa que mal conhece e se achar digno de optar?! Quem pode pensar que uma criança atrapalha a vida?! Aquelas pessoas. Aquele círculo de pessoas mal amadas, mal compreendidas e preconceituosas.

\- Kagome, minha vida! - Jakotsu falou, levantando-se da sua cadeira, abraçando-me e depois me dando um selinho.

\- Ka.. você está pálida. - Sangou falou. - O que aconteceu?

\- Eu não posso falar nada agora, só precisava ver vocês para me animar um pouco. Preciso me divertir hoje à noite, depois que esse jantar terminar. Podem pensar em algo?

\- Filmes, doces ou bar e sexo? - Jakotsu perguntou.

\- Filmes, doces, bebidas _e_ sexo. - falei. - Bankotsu ainda está interessado em mim?

\- Uau.. o que aqueles doidos fizeram com você? - Jak perguntou.

\- Mais tarde, Jak.. só, vê se o Bankotsu topar..

\- Já estou ligando.. - ele disse, afastando-se da mesa e indo para a rua, uma vez que o restaurante estava lotado e barulhento.

\- Para você querer sexo sem compromisso, algo muito sério deve ter ocorrido. - Rin disse, olhando-me preocupada.

\- Sesshoumaru Taisho consegue me tirar do sério. E eu quero matá-lo. Mas preciso voltar para lá, estarão aqui me esperando?

\- Não sairemos daqui até você estar com a gente. - Sango disse, sorrindo gentilmente.

Sorri em agradecimento e respirei fundo, antes de voltar para a mesa dos infernos.

Quando voltei, Kagura e Kikyou conversavam sobre alguma coisa relacionada a estilistas de vestidos de noivas, tocando, obviamente, no nome de Vera Wang. Miroku e Inuyasha sussurravam baixo e Sesshoumaru estava concentrado em terminar sua janta. Por um instante, achei que ninguém havia notado meu retorno, e fiquei aliviada. Não queria voltar a ser o centro das atenções novamente.

\- Já escolheu o nome, Kagome? - Miroku perguntou, chamando minha atenção.

\- Ainda não.. eu e Jakotsu queremos esperar mais alguns meses.

\- Quando eu tiver um filho, ele vai se chamar Hikki. - Inuyasha disse, sorrindo.

\- Se você tiver um filho.. - Sesshoumaru comentou.

\- Como assim? - perguntei.

\- Kikyou não quer ser mãe para não prejudicar o corpo. - Miroku explicou, fazendo-me pensar que ela era um tipo de mulher peculiar e também me questionei o que o mais novo dos Taisho tinha visto nela.

\- Ah.. - falei, sem ter mais o que falar a respeito. - Quem sabe um dia ela mude de ideia.. - sugeri, sem soar convincente. - E você, Sr. Taisho? Você e a Srta. Onigumo já devem ter pensado em ter filhos..

Eu consegui entender porque Inuyasha e Miroku começaram a rir depois do meu comentário, porque, assim como eles, de jeito nenhum eu conseguia imaginar Sesshoumaru Taisho rodeado de crianças e sendo um bom pai. Meu comentário chegou a soar até como uma gozação, já que, realmente.. como um homem desses pode querer ser pai?

\- Sesshoumaru pai? - Inuyasha riu, e sua risada chamou a atenção das outras duas.

\- Já conversamos a respeito. - Kagura falou, intrometendo-se. - Não teremos filhos. Sesshoumaru quer se encarregar da empresa, e eu não quero que meu corpo se modifique. Já estamos claros quanto a isso.

\- Além do quê, crianças só dão trabalho. - Kikyou começou. - Choram, fazem xixi toda a hora, exigem toda a sua atenção.. que horror.

\- Nenhum desses motivos seria o suficiente para convencer meu irmão a não ter filhos.. - Inuyasha começou, sugerindo alguma coisa com a fala.

\- Não? - Sesshoumaru retrucou, cruzando os braços.

\- Na verdade, ele é traumatizado. - Inuyasha disse, sustentando o olhar sério que o mais velho lhe lançava. - Srta. Higurashi, meu irmão teve uma experiência adorável quando era mais novo.. Eu pouco me lembro, pois era mais novo ainda..

\- Sesshoumaru, do que ele está falando? - Kagura perguntou confusa.

Eu sabia exatamente do que Inuyasha estava falando.

\- Maninho, você nunca contou para Kagura sobre seu primeiro amor? - Inuyasha riu, enquanto que Sesshoumaru estreitava os olhos, claramente ficando irritado com o rumo da conversa. Como ninguém falou nada, ele continuou: - Ele devia ter uns dez, e eu cinco. Fomos veranear em Muroran e lá havia uma adorável garotinha, neta da nossa governanta. Ela e Sesshoumaru ficaram amigos muito rapidamente, mas ela não desgrudava dele.

\- E conhecendo Sesshoumaru, ele deve ter se traumatizado por ter uma menininha correndo atrás dele o tempo todo e por isso deve achar que todas as crianças são inoportunas e grudentas. - Miroku falou, interrompendo a história de Inuyasha. Senti-me extremamente agradecida por ele ter feito isso, não sei se conseguiria me controlar ainda mais se essa conversa seguisse outros rumos.

\- Bem.. todos têm suas opiniões. - falei, sorrindo levemente. - Devemos respeitá-las e sermos felizes com as escolhas que fazemos.

\- Um brinde a isso: sermos felizes! - Inuyasha disse, alterado por todo o whisky que bebeu durante a noite.

Enquanto brindávamos, peguei Sesshoumaru me encarando. Lancei a ele um sorriso de canto, e percebi algo em seus olhos que me pareceram como mágoa. Mas do quê? O observei terminar seu whisky envelhecido e olhar o relógio, comunicando que já era tarde e que amanhã teria uma reunião logo cedo. Mas em seus olhos permanecia aquele sentimento que eu não sabia ao certo o que era, exceto que não era raiva e nem sarcasmo. Alguma parte da nossa conversa havia incomodado ele, mas qual?

Quando os levava até a porta, Bankotsu entrou pela mesma, segurando um lindo buquê de lírios brancos. Vestia uma calça jeans cinza larga, uma camisa social branca que contrastava com seu cabelo negro, trançado e caído sobre o ombro direito. Muitas mulheres o acham maravilhoso, adoram seu estilo de roupa e seu jeito despojado, mas não combina comigo.. Nunca me senti atraída por homens que deixam as cuecas aparecendo ou que gostam de desfilar por aí como se fossem os mais lindos, mas agindo como bobos para chamar atenção. Bankotsu não fazia meu estilo.

Eu sabia bem o homem que eu queria na minha vida, tinha me dado conta disso.

Mas eu precisava relaxar, e o corpo que aquelas roupas descombinantes escondiam, ia servir direitinho. Além do mais, Bankotsu era um doce de pessoa, embora mentalmente não tenha muita maturidade. E parece que ele tem uma queda por mim desde muito tempo.

Nós já tínhamos feito sexo algumas vezes, até tentamos um relacionamento sério há uns dois anos, mas não aconteceu: o ciúmes se fez presente na parte dele, e depois de um tempo, o lado controlador apareceu. Mas o sexo era bom, realmente muito bom. Sei que sair com ele seria perigoso para mim, ia alimentar uma esperança nele de retomar o nosso relacionamento, mas, eu sabia lidar com isso. E ele não representava um mísero do perigo que Sesshoumaru Taisho representava para minha sanidade.

\- Linda como sempre, Kagome. - Bankotsu falou, sorrindo-me charmoso e depois acenando para os presentes ao meu redor. - São para você.

\- Obrigada. - agradeci, pelas flores e pelo elogio. Peguei os lírios e sorri, aproximando-me para beijá-lo na bochecha.

\- Bankotsu, quanto tempo. - Miroku disse, estendendo a mão para o outro, que a aceitou.

\- É verdade.. fiquei sabendo da separação, Miroku. É uma pena. Mas eu sempre te disse que Sango era muito pra você..

\- E Kagome não é muito pra você também?! - Miroku retrucou, deixando Bankotsu sem palavras e perdendo a pose que tentava manter. - Ou vocês não voltaram?

\- Não, Miroku, Bankotsu veio apenas para encontrar a turma. - desconversei, sentindo meu suporto par puxar-me para perto e entrelaçar minha cintura com sua mão.

\- Mas.. quem sabe. - Bankotsu respondeu. - Nós dois nos entendemos.. quem sabe, amanhã estamos juntos de novo.

\- Bankotsu, por favor, se encontre com os outros enquanto me despeço dos meus convidados. - falei, querendo me enfiar embaixo das cobertas e não sair de lá nunca mais.

\- Senhores, senhoritas. Uma excelente noite. - Bankotsu falou, dando-me um beijo na bochecha e se afastando. - Ah, Miroku, não se preocupe.. Suikotsu vai cuidar bem da Sango.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo por um segundo, para abri-los novamente e ver Sesshoumaru segurando o ombro de Miroku, que, obviamente, tinha se irritado muito com o comentário infeliz do outro.

\- Não acredito que você vai voltar com aquele cara, Kagome!

\- Miroku, boa noite. - falei, sorrindo. - Conversamos outra hora, sim?

Todos pareceram entender que eu havia cansado de falar de mim, que minha vida não era um espetáculo e que deveriam sair dali. O jantar já tinha acabado, havia sido uma reunião de negócios, e eu tinha tentado deixar isso claro durante toda a noite. Infelizmente, minha vida pessoal acaba surgindo nos momentos mais inoportunos, e se eu não tomasse às rédeas da situação, viraria um caos.

Combinei que Kagura Onigumo viria com Kikyou na próxima semana para definir o cardápio do buffet, e depois disso nos veríamos novamente apenas quando o casamento estivesse mais próximo para acertar os detalhes finais. Graças aos céus, eu não tornaria mais a ver os Taisho. As duas acenaram para mim, ao passo que Inuyasha deu-me um beijo na bochecha beirando meus lábios, Miroku saiu apressado sem dizer nada e Sesshoumaru ficou me encarando por muitos, muito segundos, até falar:

\- Você me impressiona, Srta. Higurashi. Tenha uma boa noite.

E saiu, simples assim. Como aqueles super-heróis de seriados ou de filmes que depois de salvar a suposta mocinha saem com uma frase de impacto. Pelo menos foi assim que me senti. O que foi patético. O pior de tudo era ter a certeza dentro de mim que eu ia ficar remoendo sua frase por muito tempo. Afinal, porque eu o impressionava?

Caminhei até a mesa dos meus amigos, e todos já estavam enturmados, conversando animadamente sobre algo que eu não queria saber. Sentei ao lado de Bankotsu e no instante seguinte ele já me abraçava pelos ombros. Sorri sem graça e deixei que o ânimo deles me contagiasse. Pelo menos um pouco.

\- Okay, Ka.. conte-nos todos os podres daquelas duas vacas. - Jakotsu falou, no seu tom totalmente gay, provavelmente bêbado e doido para fazer besteira.

E eu achando que minha noite ia ser tranquila depois que o jantar terminasse.

* * *

 **D** ifícil dizer quanto tempo fiquei observando aquele farol iluminar a escuridão a minha volta, porque, quando me dei conta, o sol estava nascendo e o Pacífico se iluminava aos poucos. Deixei-me levar por todos os pensamentos sobre Kagome Higurashi, mas não consegui chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Eu havia sido feito de bobo por ela, duas vezes, e ainda por cima havia conseguido colocá-la no radar de Inuyasha. Porque eu havia procurado por ela?

Izayoi sabia que eu a procuraria quando sugeriu a ideia. Ela sabia que a garotinha havia sido a minha única amiga em toda a minha infância. Minha madrasta também sabia que eu seleciono muito bem as pessoas que deixo entrar na minha vida, e que eu faço isso desde pequeno, desde que minha mãe morreu. Então, Izayoi deve ter percebido algo naquela época que eu não fui capaz de enxergar, e que eu continuo não compreendendo.

Quando li Guerra e Paz pela primeira vez, queria ser como o príncipe André ou como o príncipe Nicolai, nunca me imaginei como o bobo Pedro. E agora, vendo como é fácil para Higurashi deixar-me sem chão, percebo que estava errado, que o meu papel era agir como um bobo. Mas Pedro foi o personagem principal da obra, e, apesar de todas as suas tolices e suas extravagâncias, ele foi o protagonista, ele é o responsável por prender o leitor. E eu devo seguir seu exemplo.

Entrei no carro, dei a partida e refiz meu caminho para Tóquio. Não com a mesma pressa com que saí da cidade, dessa vez, meus pensamentos estavam mais em ordem. Eu estava voltando a ser eu mesmo, mas, por algum sentido, eu me sentia melhor, mais forte. Eu havia compreendido algo que não fazia a mínima ideia do que fosse, só sabia que existia, e que me fortalecia.

Eu quero continuar a ser um homem de sucesso.

Quero que meu irmão pare de agir como um idiota.

Quero compreender porque jamais me apeguei a alguém como me apeguei àquela garotinha.

E eu quero, _sim,_ ter filhos. Mas não com Kagura Onigumo.

* * *

 **N/A: S** ério, vocês estão conseguindo me deixar cada vez mais felizes com todos esses comentários, por favor, não parem de mandá-los! São eles, sem dúvida, que me dão ânimo para continuar escrevendo quando minha cabeça parece que entrou em colapso. Muito, muito, muito obrigada a todos!

E aí, gostaram do final do jantar? Eu prometi que o Bankotsu ia aparecer, e ele apareceu. Não foi uma grande participação, mas garanto que ele tem mais presença do que apenas sexo sem compromisso hehe

Tenho que agradecer também a querida leitora **Aryel-chan** que me deu a dica do vinho na preparação do prato, meus planos eram outros para a Kagome se sair dessa situação, mas com a sua ajuda ficou bem melhor! Então, muito obrigada.

Preciso dizer que gostei realmente das cenas do Sesshoumaru, porque escrever sobre um ser que só nos foi apresentado no anime como frio e vingativo simplesmente não pode ser isso. Quero escrever sobre um Sesshoumaru que seja mais do que a Rumiko falou, então estou adorando desvendar cada camada que estou colocando em sua personalidade (isso soou confuso?! hehe) Enfim.. espero que tenham gostado. Agora, a resposta das reviews:

 **Tinker:** Que bom que gostou! Fico muito muito feliz com isso! Não posso garantir que esse sentimento de triângulo amoroso vai acontecer da parte da Kagome, mas pelo Inuyasha com certeza! heheh Espero que tenha gostado desse também!

 **Bruny:** Realmente, quem não quer dar o troco no Inuyasha? E de quebra na Kikyou? Até hoje nunca engoli o final do anime.. na minha cabeça ele só fica com a Kagome porque a Kikyou morre.. então, na minha fic, ele não vai nem precisar escolher hehe mas prometo mexer muito com esses dois!

 **Tay:** Como é bom ter alguém que surte com as coisas que escrevo! Fiquei muito feliz, obrigada! Espero que este cap não tenha te decepcionado!

 **Malu:** Oiii! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Fiquei muito contente em saber que está gostando da fic! Por favor, continue acompanhando e não deixe de comentar hehe

 **Lorena Anjos:** Sesshoumaru is not _**that**_ bad. hehe Pelo menos não quero que ele seja :x

 **Aryel-Chan:** Minha salvadora! Adorei o conselho, eu ia fazer a Kagome parar de comer o prato, mas sua sugestão caiu que nem uma luva! Muito, muito, muito obrigada! Quanto a postar mais rápido.. eu tenho que escrevê-los hehehe Eu sei, deveria ter me prevenido, mas.. Foi continuar escrevendo, prometo isso, porque estou adorando cada comentário seu e de como a fic está sendo bem aceita! Mais uma vez, muito obrigada pela dica!

 **Karoro-chan:** Ahhh, que felicidade! Querida, adorei seu comentário, me deixou extremamente feliz, por favor, continue acompanhando e comentando na fic. Vou fazer de tudo para não decepcioná-la!

 **Guest:** Então.. Sesshoumaru ficou desconcertado. De novo. E eu adoro deixá-lo desse jeito, mas uma hora, ele vai ter que conseguir afetar a Kagome, então.. mal posso esperar hehe Espero que eu tenha conseguido não te decepcionar com a saída da Kagome hehe

 **Joh chan:** Heeei, eu sempre vou defender as mulheres independentes e seguras de si, por isso não podia deixar a Kagome não ter a palavra final. Mas eu adoooooooro o Sesshoumaru, ele é como um mistério que precisa ser desvendado. Para mim, a janta não teve lá mais grandes emoções, quis criar um capítulo mais íntimo do Sesshy hihi Mesmo assim, espero que tenha gostado!

 **Pamy:** Coooontinuei hehe Muito, muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, fiquei muito feliz! Por favor, continue acompanhando e comentando!

 **Kawaii SesshKag:** Como é bom ver que você gostou de cada capítulo, fiquei muito contente e todos os seus comentários me fizeram sorrir. Muito obrigada, de verdade!

Bem, gente, é isso. Espero que não tenha decepcionado ninguém, fiz de tudo para escrever o mais rápido possível. Preciso avisar que eu estou me preparando para a prova do ENEM, e como ele está há poucos dias, meu tempo para escrever vai ser escasso. Vou tentar ao máximo não demorar tanto para o próximo capítulo, mas, se eu só postar depois das provas, peço, por favor, a compreensão de vocês. Um beijão a todos, muito obrigada pelos comentários, pelos leitores e bom final de semana!

E não esqueçam de comentar 3


	9. Cap VIII

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

* * *

 **Casa Comigo?,**

 **por Eduarda D.**

* * *

 **VIII.** **T** odos temos fantasmas. E os meus estavam me assombrando nos últimos tempos.

Virei-me para o lado e afastei-me de Bankotsu, fazendo o possível para não acordá-lo. Pousei meus olhos no relógio do meu criado-mudo: já havia passado das três da manhã e eu não tinha conseguido dormir. Apesar de meu corpo gritar por descanso, meu cérebro estava mais agitado que o normal. Bufei irritada, revirando-me mais uma vez na cama. Ao meu lado, Bankotsu dormia profundamente, exibindo seus músculos e sua serenidade, como se estivesse a gozar de mim por conseguir tal paz durante a noite, como se não houvesse um mísero problema que rondasse sua mente. Ou talvez eu esteja sendo dramática demais e estivesse exagerando com toda essa situação. Afinal de contas, se eu parasse para analisar todo o panorama futuro, a conclusão que terei é que Sesshoumaru Taisho está apenas de passagem pela minha vida. Esse reencontro está sendo apenas uma fase, um teste divino sobre a minha humilde existência. _The big picture_ mostra o casamento de Sesshoumaru e Kagura apenas como uma tormenta passageira que eu tenho que encarar. E é como dizem.. "depois da tempestade, sempre vem a calmaria". Ou algo do tipo.

E eu queria profundamente acreditar na _big picture_ que se abria a minha frente. Porém, meus fantasmas não me deixavam descansar. Eles batiam a minha porta e sussurravam para mim palavras incoerentes, alertando meu inconsciente. Alguma coisa em toda essa história não estava certa. Minha intuição dizia isso. Meus fantasmas assombravam-me belamente.

Aquelas fotos. Aquelas malditas fotos pediam para serem libertadas de sua prisão. Elas eram parte dos meus fantasmas, eram seu âmago. E elas ansiavam pela sua liberdade, para serem expostas e lembradas. Decifradas. Pareciam um maldito oráculo que previam a destruição da minha sanidade. Presas dentro daquele antigo baú, elas se debatiam, cantavam e lutavam para me fazerem reviver e sofrer tudo de novo. Mirei o baú, sentindo um sufocamento, uma ansiedade, um medo. Dentro de mim as fotos, os fantasmas, os sentimentos também gritavam.

Joguei as cobertas para o lado e levantei-me da cama, ignorando o chamado dos meus monstros. Caminhei direto para o banheiro e me permiti relaxar no banho, sentindo as gotas de água espantarem para o ralo minhas inseguranças. Durante aqueles minutos, deixei que os homens que rondavam minha vida não passassem de meros fantoches. Quando desliguei o chuveiro, porém, a realidade voltou sobre mim. Enrolada na toalha, espiei o homem que dormia em minha cama e encarei-me no espelho, não reconhecendo a imagem que via.

\- Kagome Higurashi, o que você está fazendo? - sussurrei, observando as imensas olheiras e a falta de brilho em meu olhar.

Eu havia prometido a mim mesma não me envolver mais com Bankotsu, não depois de tudo que tínhamos passado. E agora, cá estou.. revivendo algo que jurei ter colocado um fim. Será que dessa vez, depois de dois anos, nós dois estaríamos prontos para ter um relacionamento saudável? Eu o tinha deletado da minha vida, mas ele, assim como meus fantasmas, continuavam por perto, rondando-me. Seria ele, depois de tanto tempo, a pessoa que me salvaria dos meus medos?

\- Como? - sussurrei mais uma vez, ainda encarando meu reflexo.

Nunca tive bons exemplos masculinos em minha vida, com exceção do meu avô, de Shippou e de Souta. Todos os homens que cruzaram meu caminho, tiraram um pedaço de mim, ou me quebraram de alguma forma. O primeiro de todos fora Sesshoumaru, depois meu pai, e depois incontáveis namorados, e todos, sem exceção, encontraram uma forma de me machucar. Até eu colocar um fim nessa história de sofrer por homens. O último deles havia sido justamente o que está deitado em minha cama agora. Bankotsu fora ciumento, fora descontrolado, fora violento. E aquela violência degradante, que eu jamais contei para alguém, havia sido meu ponto final para o amor. Mas eu estava revelando ser fraca. Ou, no mínimo, inconsequente, porque a dor física que Bankotsu podia me causar, não chegava nem perto da que eu senti quando perdi e revi Sesshoumaru. A dor física eu poderia aguentar, mas a emocional, a psicológica, a que sufoca e causa insegurança e traz todos os medos de volta, essa não. Esse tipo de dor me mataria.

Abri a porta do banheiro e meus dois monstros me encaram do quarto: o baú com as lembranças de Sesshoumaru e o homem deitado em minha cama. Ambos gritavam por uma segunda chance. Porém, dos males, o menor. Caminhei de volta para a cama e escolhi a dor física.

* * *

 **Q** uando se é uma pessoa bem-sucedida, há muitas pessoas que procuram prejudicar sua vida. Na verdade, desde o primeiro momento que você decide ser bem-sucedido, que você decide que o impossível é o limite, muitos irão se por contra. Muitos criticarão, tentarão te persuadir a desistir, colocarão desafios em seu caminho e serão, infelizmente, os seus maiores inimigos. Entretanto, tudo depende da sua força de vontade. Depende do quanto você quer alcançar seus objetivos e do que você está capaz de desistir para que seus sonhos se realizem.

A maioria das pessoas pensa que só pelo fato de ser um Taisho o mundo já se abre aos seus pés. Mas como elas estão enganadas! Se elas ao menos soubessem o peso que esse sobrenome carrega, as responsabilidades, as expectativas.. Espera-se de um Taisho sempre o melhor. E nada menos. E não é fácil manter o padrão. Entretanto, existe uma ironia maior ainda..: de Inu no Taisho, que já alcançou o topo, espera-se somente que ele continue com seu império; de Inuyasha Taisho, ninguém espera nada, porque sabem que ele é um playboy; agora, de mim, Sesshoumaru Taisho, todos estão ansiosos para ver até onde vou, o que eu conquistarei, e como eu superarei meu pai. Esperam de mim o impossível e mais um pouco. E secretamente não veem a hora do meu fracasso. Tinha que provar a todos inúmeras coisas, embora eu pouco me importasse com o que falavam de mim. Apenas não admitiria ser um fracasso, não seria conhecido como um. Porém, existe algo a mais.. existe um desafio que me chama, uma provação pessoal. Algo que gratificará apenas a mim.

Era nesse desafio pessoal que pensava enquanto dirigia de volta para a cidade. Era esse desafio que eu havia descoberto, mesmo que eu não soubesse ainda sua verdadeira natureza. Tinha descoberto que ele existia e que ele precisaria ser superado, mas não fazia ideia no que ele consistia.

Tóquio nunca dorme, contudo, de manhã cedo não há tanto movimento como durante o resto do dia, por isso as ruas não estavam lotadas, não tinha tantos pedestres e estava tranquilo de dirigir. Mais meia hora e o caos começaria. Conhecia cada canto daquela cidade, principalmente por costumar dirigir de madrugada para espairecer. Graças a isso, dirigi praticamente em estado vegetativo, e estacionei quando senti que havia chegado ao meu destino. Quando me dei conta, estava parado em frente ao _Maru_. Àquela hora, o restaurante era para estar deserto e fechado, mas havia uma luz que revelava o contrário. Não sabia porquê tinha voltado para esse lugar, não sabia porque me sentia completo desde que tinha reencontrado a Higurashi, muito menos sabia porque eu parecia ter uma necessidade de chamar atenção. Muitas opiniões minhas que antes faziam sentido, agora pareciam duvidosas, e inúmeras certezas que eu tinha construído dentro de mim ruíam pouco a pouco. Desci do carro, acionei o alarme e caminhei lentamente até a porta do restaurante.

Não contei os segundos ou sequer os minutos que fiquei ali parado, indagando-me se deveria bater, ligar, ou simplesmente dar meia volta e partir. Não fazia ideia do porque estava ali, querendo vê-la, ainda mais depois do jantar de ontem. Havia ficado claro que ela não se lembrava de mim, mesmo com a tentativa de Inuyasha de reviver aquele verão. Assim como era óbvio o fato de ela não querer se envolver mais do que profissionalmente comigo ou com a minha família. Até mesmo Miroku parecia ter perdido espaço em sua vida. Mas aquela luz ligada lá dentro não era apenas uma luz elétrica.. ela havia acionado algo dentro de mim. Talvez se eu recomeçasse de novo, poderia fazer com que ela não me esquecesse. Mas eu queria isso?

O que, de fato, eu quero da minha vida?

Já tenho nome, já tenho uma empresa multimilionária, já tenho dinheiro. Tenho pais e um irmão idiota. O que mais há para se querer? Tenho uma noiva que não irá me dar trabalho, pelo contrário.. Lidar com Kagura Onigumo é ridiculamente simples. Então, de novo, o que mais há para se querer quando se tem uma vida completa?

Mais uma vez recordo-me do personagem Pedro. Somos tão parecidos que chega a ser assustador tamanha semelhança. Ele também tinha tudo, mas queria mais. E, assim como eu, não sabia exatamente o quê queria. Dizem que quem nada quer, tudo quer. Quem nada quer, é, na verdade, a pessoa mais ambiciosa de todos. E o que eu quero? Uma família? Filhos? Um legado? Sim, mas e o que mais?

\- Sr. Taisho? - sua voz melodiosa despertou-me de todas as minhas dúvidas, e meus olhos saíram da entrada do restaurante e pousaram na dona da voz.

Kagome Higurashi estava parada a poucos metros de mim, segurando uma bolsa preta e olhando-me como se me perguntasse o motivo de estar aqui. Assim como eu me perguntava o mesmo. Por que eu estava ali? Observei-a atentamente, reparando na sua calça social e no sobretudo cinza que cobria a maior parte do seu corpo.

\- Não era você que estava lá dentro. - não perguntei, afirmei.

\- Não. - ela respondeu, sem sair do lugar. - Algum dos funcionários deve ter esquecido de apagar uma das luzes.

Suas palavras atingiram-me mais do que eu poderia imaginar. Aquela luz ligada então transformou-se em apenas eletricidade. Meu inconsciente tinha pensado que, depois da janta de ontem, ela não teria conseguido dormir e tinha vindo trabalhar, que teríamos algo em comum, que eu não conseguia sair de sua mente assim como ela não conseguia sair da minha. Mas depois de sua declaração, a imaginação escureceu. A luz apagou-se.

\- O sr. deseja alguma coisa? - ela perguntou, parecendo incomodada com o nosso encontro.

Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos da calça e virei meu corpo em sua direção, dando alguns passos até ficarmos perto o suficiente para poder sentir sua respiração bater no meu pescoço. Diferente do que eu esperava, ela não fugiu daquela proximidade: levantou o rosto para mantermos o contato visual e continuou no mesmo lugar, como se me desafiasse. Se eu desejo alguma coisa? O mundo, quem sabe. Não, eu já o tinha. _O que você quer, Sesshoumaru Taisho?_ Minha mente gritava. Eu poderia beijá-la, agora, e acabar com toda essa tortura. Acabar com essas dúvidas que me rondavam. Ela me convidava para beijá-la, e eu poderia provar, mais uma vez, aqueles lábios finos. Não seria nosso primeiro beijo, mas, sem dúvida, seria melhor. Seus olhos falavam demais, transmitiam demais, uma pena que eu não consegui desvendar nem por um segundo o que eles estavam tentando me dizer. Estariam me convidando a acabar com a nossa pequena distância ou o contrário?

Então, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu tive medo. Medo de ser rejeitado.

Quebrei o nosso contato visual e afastei-me, caminhando de volta para o carro e saindo dali o mais rápido possível. Não olhei para trás. Meu ego já estava ferido por ela não se lembrar de mim, não lembrar que eu seria seu príncipe. Dar a ela o luxo de me rejeitar seria demais, e eu não poderia permitir isso.

* * *

 **J** á não eram mais apenas os meus fantasmas, nem apenas Bankotsu, ou as preocupações com Sango e a gravidez. Já não eram mais as mentiras que criei para ajudar a minha amiga. Nada mais disso sufocava-me, muito menos tiravam meu chão. Ao sair de casa cedo e deixar todos dormindo, esperava começar o dia tranquilamente, em paz e refletindo como teria que agir nos próximos meses, se recomeçaria uma relação com o Bankotsu e como deixaria aquele verão em Muroran para trás. Eu não imaginava encontrá-lo. Não ali, não tão cedo, não com as mesmas roupas da noite anterior e não com aquele olhar enigmático. Muito menos esperava a nossa proximidade e a vontade absurda que senti por um beijo seu, para que aquela distância fosse vencida e que toda essa bagunça fosse arrumada. Um beijo poderia colocar em ordem meus sentimentos, ou poderia libertar todos os meus medos.

Apenas percebi que tinha prendido a respiração quando ele se afastou e foi embora, deixando-me ali, sem saber o que interpretar desse encontro. O que tinha acabado de acontecer? Minhas pernas estavam bambas, meu coração batia acelerado e estava com dificuldades para respirar. Nunca tinha me sentido assim, nem mesmo quando éramos mais novos. Claro que eu o amei, mas era amor de criança, primeiro amor, infantil. O que eu estava sentindo era muito mais forte do que aquela vez, muito mais incontrolável do que qualquer outro sentimento que já tive na vida. Mais forte que o meu amor-próprio. Era isso que chamavam de arrebatador? Era isso que as pessoas denominavam de _um amor para a vida toda_? Esse sentimento selvagem, apavorante e, ao mesmo tempo, tão forte? Ou era apenas um desejo absurdo? Uma paixão tão forte que nem o melhor sexo com outra pessoa poderia dar conta? Aquela paixão em que apenas a pessoa desejada é capaz de saciar e, ainda assim, te fazer querer mais? O que diabos é esse sentimento?

Como não me dei conta que estava caminhando por um caminho sem volta? Como, em tão poucos dias, permiti chegar a esse lugar irreconhecível? Precisava tomar as rédeas da situação mais uma vez, precisava colocar em ordem todos os meus problemas, lidar com um de cada vez e ter paciência. E, quando eu menos percebesse, toda essa bagunça irá ter passado e eu poderei respirar aliviada novamente. Se eu ficasse muito mais tempo criando hipóteses na minha mente ou tentando entender o plano diabólico dos Taisho, certamente iria ficar doida. Eu precisava dançar conforme a música, e ela me ditava exatamente quais passos eu tinha que dar.

Recuperei-me daquele encontro repentino e entrei no restaurante, encontrando as luzes do bar ligadas. Mais tarde repreenderia quem era o culpado, nesse momento decidi me focar no trabalho. Problemas pessoais ficariam para depois, mesmo que eles insistissem em se fazer presente. Procurei meu catálogo de eventos e comecei a folheá-lo, atrás de ideias para o casamento do ano.

As horas foram passando, os funcionários foram chegando e o dia foi ganhando vida, e eu continuei concentrada no projeto. Eu tenho meses para me preparar, e, mesmo assim, já estava me dedicando totalmente para o casamento. Afinal, já que eu estava envolvida, o melhor a fazer era realizar um trabalho perfeito. Yume assumiu todas as obrigações do dia, ela sabia como eu ficava quando me focava, e por isso evitou que qualquer incômodo chegasse até mim. Na hora do almoço, uma pessoa sentou-se a minha frente e colocou duas sacolas plásticas sobre o espaço vazio da mesa.

\- Sango.. - falei, sorrindo-lhe.

\- Você saiu de casa sem se despedir, e extremamente cedo. - ela disse, tirando das sacolas embrulhos com cheiros de _fast food._ \- Sem falar de tudo o que aconteceu ontem. Ou você achou que eu ia esquecer toda a revelação? Sesshoumaru Taisho?

Sorri sem graça, arrumando os papéis num canto da mesa e aceitando o embrulho que ela me oferecia. Abri o mesmo e sorri feliz ao ver um hambúrguer com batatas fritas e molho _barbecue_. Ah, eu adoro a comida americana.

\- Obrigada. - falei, referindo-me a comida.

\- Eu te conheço, Ka.. - ela disse, começando a comer. - Sei que você quis fugir de tudo ontem à noite e por isso chamou de volta o Bankotsu, e é por isso que eu sei que hoje você deve estar surtando. Seu cérebro deve estar trabalhando mais que o normal para encontrar soluções para os problemas que você _acha_ que tem. Nesse momento, você está tentando racionalizar tudo o que está acontecendo na sua vida, tentando manter o controle de tudo.. e, por isso, deve estar surtando.

\- Não consigo achar uma solução para controlar tudo. - falei, comendo umas batatas fritas em seguida.

\- Você não pode controlar. Não tudo, não a todos. Nem mesmo o seu futuro.

\- Eu consegui fazer isso até agora, Sango.

\- Você conseguiu controlar sua vida profissional, Kagome, e desistiu da pessoal no caminho. Para alcançar o sucesso, você abriu mão dos sentimentos, e, agora eles vieram reivindicar um espaço na sua rotina.

\- Posso controlá-los. Você sabe como eu sou racional.

\- Sim, eu sei disso, mas, infelizmente, você não pode controlar seus sentimentos. Nem o que as pessoas sentem por você.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, apenas comendo e presas nos próprios pensamentos.

\- Foi difícil para mim ontem.. - ela falou, de repente. - Rever o Miroku. - ela largou a comida e baixou as mãos no colo, baixando também os olhos, escondendo-os sob a franja. - Ver que ele está ridiculamente mais bonito, e tão bem com o fim do nosso relacionamento. Foi dolorido ver ele seguindo a vida dele sem que eu esteja incluída nela. Você não faz ideia a dor que eu senti ontem..

\- Sango.. - tentei falar, mas ela balançou a cabeça, como se pedisse para que eu a deixasse falar.

\- Eu estou grávida dele, Ka. E ele não sabe. Miroku estará eternamente na minha vida porque é o pai do meu filho, enquanto que eu serei apenas um borrão do seu passado. - ela levantou o rosto, permitindo que eu visse seus olhos marejados, porém havia um sorriso sincero em seu rosto. - Doeu, Kagome, mas eu tenho você, tenho essa criança e tenho um futuro inteiro pela frente, por isso eu sei que tudo vai ficar bem.

Suas mãos buscaram as minhas e apertaram-nas.

\- Eu tentei controlar minha vida tão rigorosamente como você tenta controlar a sua, e olha o que eu ganhei de presente. - ela disse, ainda sorrindo. - Minha família provavelmente vai me deserdar quando eu contar a novidade, mas eu não me importo. Passei noites inteiras chorando sobre o que aconteceu e sobre essa gravidez, até que finalmente entendi que Miroku me deu o melhor dos presentes antes de sair da minha vida.

\- Você sabe que não estará sozinha. Jamais. - falei.

\- Claro que eu sei disso, sua boba. - ela disse, secando os olhos. - O que eu estou querendo lhe dizer, Kagome, é que a vida é muito intensa para se controlar. Se seus fantasmas te assombram hoje, amanhã eles irão lhe ensinar valiosas lições.

\- Sesshoumaru Taisho é o meu calcanhar de Aquiles.

\- Sesshoumaru Taisho é muito mais do que isso, Kagome. - ela falou, voltando a comer.

\- Como assim? - perguntei confusa.

\- Você está como eu fiquei depois que descobri a gravidez: perdida. Até que uma hora, descobri que esse bebê é a minha salvação. Esse filho revelou em mim uma força que eu não conhecia ter. Ele me salvou.

\- E? - perguntei sem ainda não entender nada.

\- Sesshoumaru Taisho não veio para te destruir, Ka. Ele veio para te salvar.

* * *

 **N/A: Olááá! Meus amores, primeiro: mil desculpas pela demora e pelo capítulo curtinho sem grandes emoções. Segundo: muito obrigada pela paciência que vocês tiveram em relação ao Enem. Ele passou, derreteu meu cérebro e causou uma crise de criatividade em mim. Por isso a demora e por isso o capítulo meio sem sal. Acabei de escrevê-lo, depois de passar horas tentando sequer começar, e já postei para evitar que vocês esperassem mais. Provavelmente alguém vai querer me matar por não ter desenvolvido mais esse capítulo, mas a criatividade criou asas e foi para o Ártico, estou tentando trazê-la de volta. As reviews me deixaram muito muito muito feliz, por isso, agradeço do fundo do coração. Eu ainda tenho três vestibulares para fazer, e estou conciliando os estudos com a escrita, mas se eu demorar, peço, e novo, paciência. Eu quero ser médica, gente Enfim, vamos para as reviews.. Espero que tenham gostado do quase beijo hihi**

 **Joh Chan:** Eu adoro flashbacks, embora já tenha me perdido em várias histórias, e, assim como você, tive que reler outras partes para entender hehe nunca v 3.. vi o Resident Evil 1 e joguei os de playstation, acho que por isso nunca quis ver os filmes hehe já jogou os jogos? Quanto ao Ban.. Bem, ele não vai ser um mocinho. Definitivamente não, mas vai ser essencial para o casal principal xD Favoritou mesmo? *-* Obrigada, flor! Espero que não tenha se decepcionado com esse cap hihi beeijos

 **Malu:** Obrigada, querida! Eu também não gosto do fato da Kagome sair com o Bankotsu, mas decidi que ele vai ser um personagem essencial para ela, para que ela possa se conhecer melhor hehe Espero não ter te decepcionado com esse cap! hehe beeeijos

 **Bruny:** Owwwwn, muito muito obrigada pelos elogios! Fico super feliz que você esteja gostando da história. Às vezes é muito difícil escrever, mas são comentários como o seu que me fazem não desistir e seguir em frente, sempre procurando me superar em cada capítulo. Esse não foi de perto tão bom quanto o anterior, e por isso, espero que não tenha se decepcionado hehe beeeijos

 **Pamy H:** Concordo com cada palavra sua, eles realmente desestabilizam um ou outro, mas acho que também se completam. E acho que isso faz uma boa história de amor. Não aquelas que são fáceis, mas as que nos forçam a melhorar, a crescer como pessoas. E meus personagens precisam disso. Mas você está completamente certa. Mentira que você faz as provas porque gosta? ¬¬ Eu quero medicina hehe Me empresta seu cérebro e sua vontade para fazer as provas que me faltam? hehe espero que tenha gostado desse cap beeeijos

 **Patyzinha:** Querida, obrigada pelos comentários! Fico realmente contente por estar gostando da fic! Agradeço também o apoio e a paciência pela espera desse capítulo, muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que, mesmo com esse cap sem sal, você continue a gostar da fic hehe beeeijos

 **Jenny:** Cap novo! Pequeno, mas novo. Não vou abandonar, prometo desculpa a demora, flor! beeijos

 **Yasmimnota5000:** Bem vinda, flor! Fico muito feliz que você está gostando da fic, por favor, continue acompanhando! Vou fazer o possível para postar o quanto antes! beeijos

 **Jhully-chan:** Leitora nova, uhuu! Bem vinda! Olha, poder pode sim, mas eu quero casar com o Sesshoumaru hehe Sério, muito obrigada pelo comentário, eu fico mesmo muito feliz quando alguém gosta tanto de como e do quê eu escrevo, você não faz ideia. Quanto ao Ban, eu gosto dele também, mas aqui ele vai ter uma personalidade um pouco mais sombria, o que não vai facilitar as coisas para ele, mas vou tentar fazer com que a Kagome não seja tão ruim pra ele hehe espero que tenha gostado desse cap pequeno sem sal hehe por favor, continue acompanhando e comentando, adorei a review! Muito obrigada beeeijos

 **Bem, meus amores, é isso aí. Não me matem por esse capítulo, por favor. Beijos beijos e até o próximo. E, se não me odiarem, por favor, não esqueçam de comentar. hihi**


	10. Cap IX

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

* * *

 **Casa Comigo?,**

 **por Eduarda D.**

* * *

 **IX.** **H** avia uma resistência em mim sobre aceitar as palavras de Sango. Parei de comer e a olhei confusa, provavelmente parecendo como uma louca. Como ela poderia ter uma convicção tão grande do que estava dizendo? Para começar, ela não conhecia Sesshoumaru Taisho, muito menos a nossa história toda da infância. Ela também não estava levando em conta o fato de ele estar noivo com a data do casamento marcada! Ou que eu não quero nem saber dele. Na verdade, o ponto principal é que eu não quero ser salva. Simples assim. Estou contente com a vida que tenho levado, com minha carreira ascendendo e com amigos leais. Os homens sempre quebraram o meu coração, e eu já tinha cansado de chorar por eles.

Definitivamente eu não pretendo dar mais uma oportunidade para me machucarem.

Não pretendo mais amolecer e muito menos me apaixonar. Ou re-apaixonar. Ou reacender um amor de infância. Havia jurado que mais nenhum homem controlaria minha vida ou meus sentimentos, eu era e continuaria sendo a dona da minha vida e meu coração continuaria escondido num baú de sete chaves.

\- Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo. - falei, enfim.

\- Por que?

\- Sango, estamos falando de mim e de Sesshoumaru Taisho! - tentei manter o controle, mas algo dentro de mim, uma revolta, provavelmente, ansiava por gritar para minha melhor amiga que ela estava louca.

\- Exatamente por isso que posso te dizer com toda a certeza do mundo que vocês foram feitos um para o outro.

\- Você está louca.

Sango riu e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, inclinando o corpo para a frente e aproximando-se de mim.

\- Kagome Higurashi, eu te conheço há muito tempo para saber que essa pose de durona é uma fachada. No fundo o que você mais anseia é que seja cuidada e amada. - ela puxou minhas mãos para si e as apertou. - Todos nós queremos isso, é verdade. Mas, no fundo do seu coração, você sabe o quanto quer que te amem de uma maneira pura e verdadeira.

\- Eu não preciso disso. - falei, puxando minhas mãos de volta.

\- Céus, como você é teimosa! Se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, diria que você gosta de sofrer. - a olhei incrédula, fazendo-a rir. - É sério.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Meu mecanismo de defesa tinha sido a retração. Com o passar o tempo, eu aprendi a ficar mais retraída, a selecionar as pessoas que deixavam se aproximar de mim e a guardar minhas emoções em um canto escuro da minha alma. Não tinha nada relacionado com gostar de sofrer: ficar sozinha só se tornou mais fácil e mais seguro. Simples assim.

\- Vamos mudar de assunto.. - a ouvi dizer. - É muita novidade para você assimilar em tão pouco tempo, e eu sei como você surta com imprevistos.. - ela buscou algo na bolsa até que tirou de dentro um bloco pequeno de anotações, bordado em vermelho e bege. - Eu estava pensando nos nomes, e se for menina, que tal Yoko?

 **flash back ( 22 anos atrás )**

Ele não estava em lugar algum.

Eu já tinha revirado a mansão inteira atrás dele, e nada. Primeiro, fui na sala porque Inu no Taisho estava lá vendo televisão. Depois, corri para a cozinha, talvez ele estivesse com fome? Não tive sorte. Disseram-me para olhar no quarto dele, e eu fui. Antes de entrar, fiquei uns segundos olhando para a porta com medo de entrar e ser repreendida por ele. Contei a coragem nos dedos – como meu avô tinha me ensinado a fazer, e abri a porta, mas o quarto estava vazio, a cama arrumada, assim como todo resto. Estava tão impecável que nem parecia ter um menino de dez anos dormindo ali. Suspirei aliviada por não ouvir nenhuma repreensão e depois fechei a porta angustiada por não achá-lo. Foi então que pensei que ele deveria estar na biblioteca, por gostar de ler. Desci as escadas correndo e fui até lá, bati na porta três vezes e ninguém me respondeu. Sesshoumaru deveria estar me ignorando. Abri a porta, e nada! Onde ele havia se metido? Depois disso, corri por todos os cômodos, ouvindo alguns avisos para não cair ou para me comportar, mas não dei bola. Eu _precisava_ mostrar pra ele a concha que eu tinha achado. Corri pelo jardim, circundei a varanda e fui para o quintal.

\- Hoi! - ouvi gritarem.

Virei-me para a voz e encontrei Inuyasha caminhando em minha direção.

\- Inuyasha! - falei, emburrada. Pensei que era Sesshoumaru.

\- Por que você tá correndo que nem uma louca por ai?

\- Por nada. - menti.

Ele me olhou desconfiado e se aproximou ainda mais.

\- Você está brincando de pega-pega sozinha?

\- Claro que não! Ninguém brinca de pega-pega sozinho!

\- Sei lá..

\- Você é doido!

\- E você é esquisita. - ele disse cruzando os braços. - Quer brincar? Esconde-esconde?

Pensei por um segundo e apertei a concha que eu segurava na minha mão direita. Eu queria mostrar para Sesshoumaru, ela é tão bonita! Ele podia me falar mais sobre ela, porque ele sempre sabe um monte de coisas! Da última vez, eu perguntei como era possível os peixes respirarem embaixo da água, e ele me deu uma explicação muito difícil, mas eu tentei prestar atenção. Juro que tentei. Só que eu não entendi nada. Talvez seja por não ter entendido nada que agora ele está se escondendo de mim.

É isso! Sesshoumaru me acha boba e burra, e agora ele não quer mais brincar comigo. Senti uma tristeza forte no coração e apertei ainda mais a concha dentro da minha mão. De repente, senti alguma coisa molhada escorrer pela minha bochecha.

\- Ei, por que você está chorando? - Inuyasha perguntou.

Balancei a cabeça e me afastei até perto do mar. O mar sempre em acalmava. Eu queria ser uma sereia e nadar por todos os mares e ter um monte de amigos peixes, golfinhos e até baleias! Eu seria tão feliz se fosse uma sereia! Mas ai eu não teria conhecido Sesshoumaru.

\- Sesshoumaru bobo! - sussurrei, jogando a concha longe e depois secando minhas lágrimas.

Virei-me para Inuyasha e me aproximei.

\- Você conta! - falei antes de sair correndo.

\- Que garota doida! - consegui ouvi-lo dizer.

* * *

 **E** u queria apenas um pouco de paz. Na noite passada, papai tinha me obrigado a ficar ouvindo Izayoi tocar piano enquanto Inuyasha brincava de lego na frente da lareira. Quem olhasse a cena pensaria que nós somos muito unidos e completamente normal, mas quem sabe da verdade? Papai quase nunca está presente; Izayoi é legal, mas fica inventando um monte de eventos de caridade o tempo todo; e Inuyasha é um retardado. Eles podiam ter me dado um irmão mais inteligente, minha vida seria mais fácil.

\- Sesshy, por que você não vem tocar um pouco comigo? - ela disse, sorrindo-me. - Assim já treina para o seu recital de volta das férias.

\- Não, obrigado. - respondi, ainda imóvel na minha poltrona.

\- Sesshoumaru, vá tocar. - meu pai falou, e levantei-me emburrado para obedecê-lo.

\- Inu no Taisho, ele não quer! - Izayoi me defendeu. - Não obrigue o menino!

\- Mas ele precisa praticar. - papai respondeu.

Eu fiquei parado em pé enquanto os ouvia argumentar um com o outro. Secretamente, eu torcia para que a minha madrasta ganhasse a discussão.

\- Sesshoumaru pratica todos os dias, tenho certeza de que está mais do que pronto para a apresentação. - ela disse. - Querido, o que você quer fazer agora? - ela perguntou, dessa vez, para mim, olhando-me com um sorriso doce. - É quase hora de dormir, mas pode se divertir um pouco. O que quer fazer?

Fiquei quieto e com medo de ser repreendido por meu pai. Ele sempre fora mais rígido comigo do que com Inuyasha. Deve ser por isso de que meu irmão é um idiota.

\- Fale, querido. - ela insistiu. - Seu pai não vai repreender você; caso contrário, ele irá dormir no sofá. - continuou ela, ainda com aquele sorriso bonito no rosto.

\- Eu quero ir tocar guitarra no meu quarto. - falei cabisbaixo.

\- Sesshoumaru. - ouvi a voz de meu pai e olhei para ele com medo. - Pode ir tocar guitarra, mas não fique até tarde acordado.

Ele me sorriu, então. E eu sorri de volta e depois sorri em agradecimento para Izayoi.

E ela continuou com aquele sorriso bonito. Minha madrasta até que é bem legal.

Corri para o quarto e fechei a porta para não incomodar ninguém. Tirei minha guitarra de baixo da cama e a conectei na caixa de som, mas cuidando para que o barulho não saísse alto. Ninguém sabia que eu tocava, apenas a minha família. Esse era outro problema: eu tinha que ser o exemplo do filho perfeito. Saber instrumentos clássicos, ler literaturas diversas, ter aulas de várias línguas diferentes e praticar tênis. Tudo isso eu fazia pela imagem da família. Mas quando eu estava sozinho, ficava com a minha guitarra, assistia a uma partida de futebol inglês e lia quadrinhos. Meu pai sabia, é óbvio, afinal, o que ele não sabe? Mas não me deixava fazer nada em público.

Ano que vem, eu começaria o quinto ano num internato. E é costume os alunos se apresentarem com um recital ou com algum projeto. E por eu ser um Taisho, esperam sempre mais de mim.

Comecei a tocar as cordas e a melodia de um _rock_ foi surgindo. Eu não poderia tocar guitarra no internato, é contra as regras de lá. Apenas instrumentos clássicos, porque os outros são considerados vulgares. Então eu ia aproveitar todo o tempo que eu tinha para tocar.

Fiquei algum tempo tocando até que alguém abriu a porta de supetão, me assustando.

\- Quero também! - Inuyasha disse, se aproximando e tentando pegar minha guitarra.

\- Não. - falei, afastando-me dele e escondendo-a atrás do meu corpo.

\- Mas eu quero! - ele disse.

\- Já disse que não. - repeti.

\- EU QUERO! - ele gritou.

Fechei os olhos morrendo de raiva, porque já sabia o que ia acontecer. Ouvi passos se aproximarem, e, quando abri os olhos, meu pai estava parado no batente da porta.

\- O que está acontecendo? - ele perguntou.

\- Eu quero tocar e o Sesshoumaru não deixa! - Inuyasha disse chorando.

\- Sesshoumaru, a guitarra. - meu pai falou, estendendo a mão para que eu a desse para ele.

Eu queria bater muito no Inuyasha. Mas eu queria mesmo era fugir daquela casa.

Caminhei até ele e entreguei minha guitarra.

\- Vamos, Inuyasha. Vou te ensinar a tocar. - ele disse, e Inuyasha saiu do quarto com um sorriso no rosto. - Sem guitarra pra você até o final do verão, Sesshoumaru. - ele disse.

\- O quê?! Por que?! - indaguei, revoltado e esquecendo com quem estava falando.

\- Por não saber compartilhar com o seu irmão. E não quero ouvir esse tom de novo. - ele disse fechando a porta e deixando-me ali.

Olhei a porta fechada e senti um ódio imenso pelo meu meio-irmão. E pelo meu por Izayoi, porque se ela não tivesse entrado na nossa família, eu não teria um meio-irmão mimado que rouba tudo o que é meu.

Então, eu só queria paz. Por isso que, quando amanheceu, eu levantei cedo, tomei café sozinho e corri para fora da casa em direção a praia. A _pirralha_ sempre me disse que o mar acalma os sentimentos ruins que ela sente quando fica triste, então fui tentar. Caminhei por muito tempo, muito tempo mesmo, e afastei-me bastante da casa. Passei por pedras e por outras pessoas, mas, em momento algum, perdi a noção de onde estava. Prestei atenção no barulho das ondas depois de sentar no alto de uma pedra de frente pro mar. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei, mas a _pirralha_ estava certa: o mar leva embora os sentimentos ruins. Ele acalma. Ele traz paz.

Sentindo-me bem, resolvi voltar e procurar por ela. Queria contar que ela sabia de algo importante, que ela tinha me ensinado algo legal, mas, assim que cheguei no quintal da casa, a ouvir me chamar de bobo e depois a vi sair correndo para brincar com Inuyasha com um sorriso no rosto. E todos aqueles sentimentos ruins tinham voltado de novo.

* * *

 **E** ra legal brincar com Inuyasha porque ele não ficava me dizendo que eu estava fazendo tudo errado, que nem o Sesshy faz, mas, depois de um tempo, perdia a graça. Inuyasha nunca tinha muita coisa para falar, porque sempre ficava fazendo umas palhaçadas meio bobas que eu não entendia, ou, quando se irritava comigo, inventava de puxar meu cabelo ou de jogar areia em mim. Ele ficava chato quando perdia. E ele sempre perdia pra mim. Aí, eu sempre sofria depois.

\- Você é um chato! - falei, empurrando ele pra longe.

\- E você é uma chata que não sabe brincar! - ele disse, empurrando-me muito mais forte.

Dessa vez, ele tinha me empurrado muito, muito mais forte, e eu perdi o equilíbrio. Acabei tropeçando para trás e caí. Depois disso, tudo tinha ficado preto. Quando eu acordei, estava numa sala branca e ouvia um barulho _pi.. pi.. pi.._ bastante chato e bastante repetitivo. Eu estava numa cama e estava com frio e estava sozinha. Onde eu estava? _Pi pi pi pi pi_ Os barulhos ficaram mais rápido, e eu comecei a chorar. Foi então que a porta foi aberta e Sesshoumaru entrou. _Pi.. pi.. pi.._ Ele trazia nos braços um elefante cor-de-rosa e me olhava como se parecesse preocupado.

\- Por que você está chorando? - ele perguntou, chegando perto da minha cama.

\- Onde eu estou? - perguntei, ignorando sua resposta.

\- No hospital.

\- Por que eu estou no hospital?

\- Inuyasha idiota te empurrou, e você caiu e bateu a cabeça numa pedra. - ele disse, e eu arregalei os olhos. _Pi pi pi pi pi_

\- Ei, se acalma! - ele disse, segurando uma das minhas mãos. - Tá tudo bem.

\- Cadê meus pais? - perguntei olhando para o quarto atrás da minha mãe. - Cadê a minha mãe?

\- Sua mãe está lá fora conversando com o médico.

\- E meu pai?

Sesshoumaru ficou quieto e desviou os olhos de mim, até que criou coragem e disse que meu pai não tinha vindo. Fiquei quieta. Eu queria meu pai ali, queria que ele me protegesse, me pagasse no colo e dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem.

\- Por que eu estou sozinha aqui? - resmunguei, sentindo-me muito triste. _Pi pi pi pi pi_

\- Kagome, você não está sozinha. - ele disse, segurando nos meus ombros e me olhando de perto. - Eu estou aqui com você! E te trouxe um presente! _Pi.. pi.. pi.._

\- Você me trouxe um presente? - a tristeza começou a passar. Sesshoumaru se afastou e pegou o elefante cor-de-rosa, estendendo-me ele enquanto eu via seu rosto ficar vermelho. Ele estava com vergonha? - É pra mim mesmo? - ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça. - É lindo! - falei, pegando o presente e abraçando-o.

\- Gostou mesmo? Só tinha ele na loja do hospital. - ele disse, ainda vermelho.

\- Eu amei! - falei, sorrindo sinceramente pra mim. Sesshoumaru ficou um pouco mais vermelho, e eu juro que vi um pequeno sorriso no seu rosto. - Mas pera, não é ele! Se é cor-de-rosa, tem que ser uma elefanta! Temos que dar um nome para ela! - disse, eufórica. - Vamos, Sesshy, dê um nome para ela.

\- Por que eu? - ele perguntou confuso.

\- Porque você me deu ela de presente, então você dá o nome.

Ele assentiu e ficou quieto por um tempinho.

\- Yoko. - ele disse, por fim.

 **fim do flash back**

\- Planeta Terra chamando Kagome Higurashi..

Ouvi a voz de Sango e voltei dos meus devaneios.

\- Yoko é um lindo nome. - disse, sorrindo-lhe.

Ela me olhou desconfiada, e, por fim, suspirou. Guardou o bloco dentro da bolsa e a fechou, depois amassou os papeis do _fast food_ e os colocou no canto da mesa.

\- Tenho uma reunião com Kenji daqui a pouco. Vamos combinar o próximo passo para a _Shikon._

\- Que bom, Sango. - falei, também organizando os papéis do _fast food._ \- Quando você assume o novo cargo?

\- É isso que vamos combinar, mas ele quer sair o quanto antes. Eu ainda não acredito que isso está acontecendo. - ela começou, sorrindo que nem criança. - Esses últimos dias têm sido corridos na empresa, mas tem me ajudado com toda a novidade da gravidez. Kenji até me surpreende algumas vezes, quando inventa de cuidar de mim ou quando me diz para delegar tarefas e não deixar o cargo tirar todo o resto da vida.. Ele chega a soar amargurado quando fala esse tipo de coisa.

\- Talvez ele tenha se arrependido da escolha que fez. - falei, tentando me manter concentrada nas suas palavras.

\- Por que diz isso?

\- San, a vida inteira ele viveu para aquela empresa. Você mesma já perdeu a conta de quantas ex-mulheres ele tem, sem mencionar o fato de que ele não tem nenhum parente e nem amigos próximos. Ele foi frio e calculista a vida toda para criar o império. - disse. - Talvez ele tenha chegado numa fase da vida em que percebeu que o profissional não deveria ter significado tanto.

\- Se for isso realmente, quanta ironia. - ela disse, sorrindo meigamente.

\- Ironia? - perguntei não entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

\- Você pode usá-lo de exemplo, Ka. - ela falou, levantando-se e pegando a bolsa. - Ele percebeu tarde demais a importância de uma vida pessoal.. não siga seus passos. - ela aproximou-se, deu-me um beijo na testa e saiu. - Até a noite! - disse, afastando-se.

Joguei-me no encosto da cadeira e fechei os olhos. Estarei fazendo uma tempestade por tão pouco? Qual deve ser a forma correta para lidar com toda essa situação? O dia de ontem aparecia como filme em minha mente: desde o café com Sesshoumaru até a nossa despedida com sua frase enigmática do jantar. Talvez Sango tenha me decifrado inconscientemente, porque só uma pessoa que gosta de sofrer coloca mais problemas numa pilha deles: eu tinha trago Bankotsu de volta para a minha vida. Havia ficado claro que ele nunca tinha perdido o interesse, e eu havia me aproveitado disso sem pensar nas consequências. E agora eu tinha muitas questões para lidar e não sabia nem por onde começar.

Abri os olhos e encarei o álbum e o planejamento do casamento que eu estava começando a fazer. Kagura Onigumo queria tanta extravagância e tantos sabores diferentes que chegam a descombinar, e eu preciso pensar em uma forma de realizar todos os seus desejos de uma forma que sintonizem. Sorte a minha que eu não sou produtora de eventos, muito menos a decoradora, porque quem quer que seja a pessoa encarregada pelo resto do casamento vai ter muito mais trabalho do que eu já estou tendo. No fim, até que tinha me restado um pouquinho de sorte. Podia ser pior, muito pior.

Depois de horas trabalhando em cima do planejamento inicial do cardápio, abrimos o restaurante para a noite. E foi a hora mágica. Tudo ocorreu como deveria, sem imprevistos, sem problemas e tudo dentro dos conformes. Nas horas que passei na cozinha ou recebendo elogio de algum cliente, minha mente desligou de todo o resto do mundo. Eram apenas eu e o meu trabalho, e, por isso que eu amo o que faço. Apenas duas coisas me trazem tranquilidade: cozinhar e observar o mar. E é por isso nomeei o meu restaurante de mar, para juntar o que eu mais amo e criar o meu porto seguro. Por mais turbulenta tempestade que apareça sobre mim, eu sei que tudo toma um jeito, e aprendi isso observando o mar. Eu nasci e cresci com ele dentro de mim. Existe uma estabilidade nele, uma prova viva de que tudo se acerta no final. Quando o último cliente foi embora, pedi para que Yume fechasse tudo e dirigi até em casa.

Era tarde, mas não havia ninguém. Decidi organizar um pouco a casa, e, quando cheguei na cozinha, encontrei um bilhete sobre o balcão.

 _"_ _Fui jantar nos meus pais. Decidi contar tudo a eles, e seja o que Buda quiser. Rin foi jantar com um colega de trabalho, talvez não volte hoje – uma de nós tem que se dar bem aqui. Espere-me acordada! Te amo, San!"_

Ri com o bilhete e ao mesmo tempo fiquei preocupada. Sango ia contar sobre a gravidez para os pais, e eu não tinha ideia de como eles iam reagir. Mas isso também quer dizer que ela tinha tomado uma decisão: ela ia manter o bebê. Sango jamais ia se indispor ainda mais com a família se não tivesse decidido em ter a criança. Gostaria apenas que ela tivesse me esperado, para irmos juntas. Eu ficaria esperando no carro para trazê-la de volta, porque a única certeza que eu tinha é de que ela não teria condições de voltar para casa. Pensando nisso, peguei o celular e mandei uma mensagem para ela.

" _Acabei de ler seu bilhete. Espero que esteja bem. Por favor, dê notícias e pegue um táxi para voltar. Te amo também!"_

Enviei a mensagem e coloquei o celular no volume máximo, porque qualquer problema, ela irá me ligar. Concentrei-me então em arrumar a cozinha. Depois de tudo organizado, peguei o celular e fui para o quarto, ignorando a bagunça da sala, graças as coisas de Rin. Ao abrir a porta senti um cheiro forte de perfume masculino, e lembrei-me do sexo com Bankotsu.

\- Mais essa.. - falei, caminhando até a janela e abrindo-a para que o cheiro saísse de uma vez.

Parecia ser o dia dos bilhetes, já que encontrei mais um, só que agora sobre o meu travesseiro.

" _Você saiu sem se despedir. Se quiser fazer algo mais tarde, me liga. Estou a sua disposição, como sempre. B."_

Amassei o bilhete e joguei na lata de lixo do banheiro. Abri a torneira da banheira e enquanto a mesma enchia, liguei a _wi-fi_ do celular, e, instantaneamente o _whatsapp_ começou a mostrar inúmeras mensagens. Tirei a roupa, ignorando os avisos e caminhei até o banheiro, mas lembrando de pegar o celular. Entrei na banheira e relaxei. Depois de uns cinco minutos curtindo a água relaxar meus músculo, decidi ler todas as mensagens que tinham chegado.

Abri primeiro a de Rin: _"Saí com um colega. Não me espere acordada. Kkk"_

Miroku havia me mandado uma também: _"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? Sei que perdi o total direito de opinar sobre sua vida quando eu e Sango terminamos; mas, Kagome! Voltar com o Bankotsu e ter um filho do Jakotsu? Você endoidou? O que aconteceu? Eu sei que algo não está bem com você. Te conheço bem demais. Você pode querer me deletar da sua vida, mas eu nunca vou te deixar em paz, porque te considero minha irmã. E você sabe disse. Não me afaste e deixe eu te ajudar. Juramos que sempre seríamos amigos, você ainda cumpre suas promessas? Espero que sim.. Não quero perder minha irmã. Qualquer coisa, é só chamar. E, por favor, chame."_

Eu sentia falta do Miroku, muita, na verdade. Depois do Jakotsu, ele e Shippou eram meus melhores amigos. Mas enquanto Shippou está do outro lado do mundo sendo o incrível cirurgião pediátrico das crianças da África, Miroku esteve presente quase todos os dias na minha vida. E ele tinha sempre me tratado como se eu fosse sua irmã mais nova. E eu sentia do fundo do coração de que ele era meu irmão mais velho. Mas agora, como eu conseguiria falar com ele e, ao mesmo tempo, esconder de que ele ia ser pai? Miroku sempre, sempre, sempre quis ser pai. E agora que seu sonho ia se realizar, eu ia esconder isso dele? Ele jamais me perdoaria. Mais uma vez, afastar-me das pessoas torna-se o caminho mais fácil.

Larguei o celular sobre a tampa do vaso e mergulhei para molhar os cabelos. Emergi, sequei as mãos na toalha ao lado e voltei a pegar o celular para ler o resto das mensagens.

Havia a de um número desconhecido: _"Eu sei que você lembrou de mim da noite na Maps, e eu sei que você gostou de estar lá comigo. Porque me cortou no jantar? Tomei a liberdade de roubar seu número do Miroku, espero que não se importe. Sei que você também sentiu algo naquela noite. Não me ignore, por favor. I."_

Revirei os olhos, não acreditando na petulância de Inuyasha Taisho. Ele estava com a esposa no meu restaurante, tinha tentado um flerte, tinha sido cortado, e, ainda assim tinha a audácia de pegar meu número e tentar uma aproximação?! Ele só podia estar de brincadeira. Apaguei sua mensagem sem pensar duas vezes. Esse problema eu não traria para perto.

Depois, havia inúmeras de Bankotsu: _"Você saiu cedo e não se despediu. Magoou meus sentimentos." "Estou com saudades já. Foi bom lhe ver ontem." " Trabalhando muito? Espero que não. Quero te ver de novo hoje." "Kagome, por que você está ignorando minhas mensagens?" "Ótimo, quando quiser algo, me ligue. Estou a sua total disposição." "Quero você de novo essa noite. Me liga."_

\- O que eu fiz? - resmunguei, depois de ler tudo isso. Mais tarde eu responderia. E mais tarde eu me preocuparia com isso. Não haviam mais mensagens, e sorri satisfeita. Coloquei o celular de lado e aproveitei meu banho, até que ouvi a campainha tocar. Sango não tinha saído com as chaves porque vi seu chaveiro sobre o aparador do hall. Saí da banheira e gritei:

\- Já estou indo!

Enrolei-me na toalha e antes de seguir para a porta, abri o meu temeroso baú. De lá de dentro tirei a elefanta cor-de-rosa que Sesshoumaru tinha me dado. Sango ia gostar de receber um presente logo de cara. Eu conheço bem minha amiga. Com os cabelos pingando, de toalha enrolada no corpo e de pés descalços corri para a porta de casa e abri com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele encarou-me de cima a baixo e sorriu de canto, até que seus olhos pousaram no objeto em minhas mãos.

\- Sesshoumaru. - sussurrei, totalmente surpresa por vê-lo.

\- Vejo que ainda tem a Yoko. - ele disse, cruzando os braços, fazendo com que seus músculos ficassem salientes por debaixo do suéter marinho que vestia em conjunto com as jeans claras.

\- Sim. - falei, ainda petrificada, e, sem me dar conta de que havia acabo de entregar o jogo para ele.

\- Vejo que você também se lembra de mim. - e eu o vi sorrir, verdadeiramente.

* * *

 **N/A:** ENFIM, um novo capítulo! Depois de tanto tempo! Primeiro deixem-me pedir desculpas pela demora. Espero que tenham lido o aviso e compreendido meus motivos. Mais uma vez, desculpem-me pela demora. Segundo, preciso dizer que AMEI escrever esse capítulo para vocês. Eu até tinha que estar estudando para uma prova prática de histologia agora, mas como a matéria é tranquila para mim e como eu havia prometido para vocês um capítulo novinho, aqui está ele. Eu amei amei amei, não sei a opinião de vocês, é claro. Por isso, deixem reviews hehehe falando nelas, vamos a elas:

 **Cyt** : Provas, nem me fale nelas! Foi bem? Espero que sim! Amanhã vais ser a minha primeira prova da faculdade, vamos ver no que vai dar hehehe então, gostou do cap? Espero que sim! hehehe um beijo e boa semana!

 **Bruny** : Que bom que não te decepcionei! Fico realmente feliz por isso. Quanto à falta de criatividade: que terror! Fiquei com medo de não conseguir escrever algo decente para postar hoje, mas até que saiu! Você consegue também, tenho certeza! Gosto do cap? Espero que sim! Um beijo e boa semana!

 **Jhully-chan** : Hei, eu realmente fiquei muito, muito feliz com a sua review! Eu passei yeeeeey \o/ Ainda bem que você conseguiu entender a mensagem nas entrelinhas sobre o passado da Ka com o Bankotsu, achei que não tinha conseguido dar nenhuma pista :x E melhor ainda que mesmo pequeninho o cap tenha te feito gostar dele. Você está mais do que certa: o importante é o conteúdo! hehehe e gostou desse? O próximo acho que vai ser mais legal ainda. hihi não deixe de comentar, e, por favor, pode me chamar de Duda sim! Um beijo e boa semana!

 **Malu** : Oii, fico feliz que não tenha ficado decepcionada, porque realmente foi parado. Mas já quis trazer nesse mais novidades e mais ação. Estou planejando para o próximo muito mais ação hehehe Quanto ao Bankotsu, ele não vai ser um personagem difícil de entender, muito pelo contrário, a violência está presente nele, é uma questão de tempo até ela aparecer de novo. Infelizmente, ou felizmente, quero rechear a fic com problemas que nos sirvam de aprendizado.. Posso estar sendo até ousada por isso, mas sei lá.. :x Espero que tenha gostado! Um beijo e boa semana!

 **Yogoto** : Heeeei! Sango e Miroku para sempre, sem dúvida alguma de que eles foram feitos um para o outro. Eles vão se envolver, estou apenas aguardando a hora certa para isso acontecer hehe e sim, são muitas dúvidas que até eu mesma me perco no meio do caminho e tenho que reler tudo para me lembrar do que planejei hehe enfim, espero que tenha gostado desse cap hehe um beijo e boa semana!

 **Pamy H** : Oi, flor! Eu amei sua review, muito obrigada por ela e por esse carinho com a fic! Fico extremamente feliz quando alguém gosta tanto assim do que escrevo. Muito feliz mesmo! Quando ao casal principal, eles vão.. Não posso dar spoiler, mas acho que algo vai acontecer no próximo capítulo. O que você acha? Você postou uma? Vou ler, juro! E comento também! Logo logo vai ver uma review minha, viu? Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Um beijo e boa semana!

 **Patyzinha** : Flor, obrigada e feliz natal/ano novo mega atrasado pra você também! Desculpa a demora e muito obrigada pela review! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, de verdade. E, siiiiiim, as coisas estão tomando um rumo (aleluia!), e daqui para a frente apenas mais pedras no caminho, mas HÁ UM CAMINHO! hehehe espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Um beijo e boa semana!

 **Tay** : Muito obrigada pela review! A fic vai continuar até chegar um fim, prometo, prometo! Espero que continue acompanhando, mesmo que ela demore um pouco para acabar xD Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história, não sabe a importância que tem pra mim. Gosto desse cap? Um beijo e boa semana!

 **Tinker** : Chegou o novo cap! Esse Sesshy é lindo e vai agarrar a Kagome (só não digo quando :x hehehe) Espero que tenha gostado do cap, e desculpe pela demora.. um beijo e boa semana!

 **Sanderson Silva** : Nossa, NOSSA! MUITO obrigada pelas palavras! Eu estava na aula quando abri o email que falava da sua review, e abriu um sorriso enorme no meu rosto. Então, muito obrigada! Eu fico muito feliz quando consigo fazer as pessoas gostarem do que eu escrevo, ainda mais quando acham original e bom, então, muito obrigada, do fundo do coração, pela review! Por favor, espero que continue acompanhando e comentando. Sinta-se livre para criticar sempre que quiser. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também. Um beijo e boa semana!

 **Thais** : Oi, querida! Obrigada! Chegou o novo cap, espero tenha gostado! :) um beijo e boa semana!

É isso ai, pessoal! MUUUUITO obrigada pela paciência, pelo carinho e pelas reviews! Por favor, não esqueçam de comentar, nem que seja para criticar! Todos os comentários são bem vindos! Um beijão a todos e uma excelente semana! 3


	11. Cap X

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

* * *

 **Casa Comigo?,**

 **por Eduarda D.**

* * *

 **X.** **A** reunião com a comissão da Shell tinha sido produtiva, nada mais, nada menos. E isso, de fato, melhorou um pouco o meu humor. Apenas um pouco, quase nada. Eu gostava de começar o dia fechando um bom negócio, e era o que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Apesar de ter ido trabalhar sem dormir, de ter tido um jantar, no mínimo, interessante, de ter pensado em Kagome Higurashi a noite inteira, e de ter quase a beijado, meu dia tinha começado bem. E isso era um bom sinal.

Deixei a sala de reuniões sentindo-me satisfeito. Enquanto Rin acompanhava a comissão para fora da Corporação Taisho, caminhei até a minha sala e fechei-me lá dentro. Tirei o paletó e o joguei sobre o sofá, para em seguida dobrar as mangas da camisa social até os cotovelos. Caminhei até minha mesa e o volume de Guerra e Paz encarou-me sugestivamente. Peguei o volume em minhas mãos e o abri num capítulo particular que há muito tempo tinha marcado: era quase o final do livro, uma parte de provações e incertezas, e, ao mesmo tempo, de respostas. Depois de ler a parte que queria, fechei o livro e o recoloquei sobre a mesa, para, então, virar-me para a janela e encarar, mais uma vez, Tóquio.

Meu casamento é apenas uma fachada, um mero acordo de negócios. Inu no Taisho nunca me pediu para fazer isso, mas eu sabia, secretamente, que ele ansiava por um acordo firme com a família Onigumo. E esse casamento era mais uma forma de ele realizar um bom negócio. Mesmo que tivesse que sacrificar minha felicidade para obtê-lo. Refletindo, ele nunca se importou muito com a minha felicidade, nem quando eu era filho único, e muito menos depois que Inuyasha nasceu. E o motivo para isso era minha mãe. Por algum motivo que eu desconheço, minha mãe morreu sendo odiada pelo meu pai, e, logo depois de sua morte, ele transferiu um pouco desse sentimento para mim. Nossa relação somente melhorou com a chegada de Izayoi. Quando eles se envolveram, foi a primeira vez que eu me lembro de vê-lo feliz e de me tratar como um filho, mas, ainda assim, ele nunca me perguntou o que eu queria fazer da minha vida. Meu pai sempre ditou todos os meus passos, e eu, como um bom filho que desejava deixar o pai orgulhoso, segui todas as suas ordens.

Minha criação não foi de todo ruim. Se não fosse por ela, não teria o sucesso que tenho hoje e nem saberia lidar com esse mundo cruel dos negócios. Meu pai me preparou para ser um homem frio e calculista, para eternizar o nosso nome e fazer dos Taisho uma das famílias mais poderosas do mundo. Essa confiança ele não depositou em Inuyasha: ele depositou em mim – porque ele sabe que eu não o desapontaria, ao passo que meu meio-irmão mal consegue levar uma vida de casado. O idiota do Inuyasha realmente acha que eu não sei dos casos dele? Se não fosse por mim, agindo na surdina, Kikyou já tinha descoberto tudo e um escândalo enorme teria surgido. Os casos dele geralmente não significam nada, apenas uma garota aleatória de uma boate por uma única noite, mas, dessa vez, eu sentia se criar um problema. Na noite anterior, o imbecil não conseguiu tirar os olhos de Kagome, parecia até hipnotizado. E se Kikyou não estivesse tão ocupada em conversar futilidades com Kagura, certamente teria reparado. E Inu no Taisho sabe do problema de fidelidade de Inuyasha.. Ele jamais o colocaria no controle da empresa.

Virei-me para a mesa e apertei o botão do telefone que chamava por Rin. Um minuto depois, a garota apareceu na minha porta com um sorriso tímido.

\- Senhor Taisho, do que precisa?

\- Rin, por favor, sente-se. - falei, apontando para o sofá. Ela entrou receosa, fechou a porta e sentou-se no sofá, enquanto eu me dirigia para uma das poltronas a frente do mesmo. - Preciso conversar com você sobre um assunto não profissional. Posso contar com a sua total discrição?

Ela assentiu e cruzou os dedos, repousando as mãos sobre as pernas.

\- Preciso que me fale sobre Kagome Higurashi. - disse, recostando-me na poltrona.

\- Como? - ela perguntou, surpresa e arregalando os olhos.

\- Kagome Higurashi. - repeti. - Ontem, Miroku falou que vocês são amigas de longa data. Preciso saber sobre ela.

\- Kagome é uma excelente chef. - ela disse retraída.

\- Rin, não estou perguntando sobre as qualidades profissionais dela, pois tenho certeza de que são excelentes. Preciso que me fale da pessoa dela, da vida pessoal.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque eu sou seu chefe e estou lhe pedindo? - sugeri, num leve tom de seriedade.

\- Desculpe, senhor Taisho, mas esse motivo não é suficiente para eu lhe falar da minha melhor amiga. - era por isso que eu gostava de trabalhar com a Rin: extremamente leal e corajosa.

\- Você é muito leal a ela, fico impressionado. - disse, porém Rin manteve-se calada, esperando que eu lhe dissesse algo mais. Desencostei-me da poltrona e inclinei-me para frente, colocando meus braços sobre minhas pernas e também cruzando meus dedos. - Rin, precisamos resolver um problema aqui.

\- E que problema seria esse?

\- Inuyasha.

\- O que seu irmão tem a ver com a Kagome?

\- Se vocês duas são tão amigas assim, Higurashi deve ter lhe dito que conheceu Inuyasha em uma boate. - eu não falaria do passado para ela, por isso preferi dizer que eles haviam se conhecido, ao invés de reencontrado. - Ontem no jantar, ficou evidente que ela não se importa com ele, mas nós dois conhecemos meu meio-irmão. Ele fixou seus olhos a noite toda sobre ela, e tenho certeza de que ele achará um jeito de entrar em contato. Nós também sabemos que ele não é exatamente o marido ideal para Kikyou. Com as outras eu não me preocuparia, mas eu nunca o vi olhar para uma mulher como ele olhou para Higurashi na noite passada.

Eu também, sob hipótese alguma, revelaria para ela que o verdadeiro motivo por perguntar sobre Kagome Higurashi era para interesse próprio. A infidelidade de Inuyasha tinha apenas vindo a calhar em uma boa hora.

\- Kagome jamais vai dar uma chance para Inuyasha, senhor Taisho. - ela respondeu. - Ela é cheia de princípios, e traição é algo que ela repudia com todas as suas forças.

\- Pelo jeito que fala com tanta convicção, sua amiga deve ter passado por experiências ruins referentes a isso.

\- Sim, o pai dela traiu a mãe, depois de perder o emprego e virar alcoólatra. Para completar, ele fugiu com a amante e nunca mais reapareceu. - ela disse, e, aos poucos, vi que perdia a timidez. Interiormente sorri satisfeito por conseguir obter informações de forma simples.

\- Sinto muito por ela. - falei. - Mas eu não posso deixar de me preocupar com uma possível possibilidade. Inuyasha pode ser bastante determinado..

\- Senhor Taisho, com todo o respeito. Kagome não é o tipo de mulher que se envolveria com um homem casado. - ela disse, encostando-se no sofá. - Na verdade, Kagome não é uma mulher que se envolve. No dia que alguém fizer ela sentir alguma coisa, pode apostar, esse homem vai ser muito sortudo.

\- Por que diz isso?

\- Kagome é uma armadura. Ela não deixa ninguém se aproximar por traumas do passado. Só que nós, os amigos íntimos dela, sabemos que tudo o que ela precisa é de alguém que a ame e a proteja. E ela também sabe disso, por mais que tente negar. Enquanto esse homem não aparecer, Kagome não vai se envolver com ninguém, porque ela quer se proteger.

Refleti por uns segundos sobre o que ela havia acabado de dizer. Além do pai, quem mais poderia tê-la traumatizado? Será que eu havia machucado-a mais do que deveria? Eu quis voltar para Muroran no verão seguinte àquele, mas meu pai me impediu. Assim como impediu todos os outros possíveis regressos. Eu não estava pronto para ir contra ele. E, quando criei coragem, pelo menos um pouco de coragem, ela já tinha partido para a França. Eu tinha voltado. Mas será que eu havia machucado seus sentimentos? Pelo seu comportamento, julgo que não. Mas então quem mais pode ter feito isso?

\- Posso mesmo ficar tranquilo, Rin? - perguntei, depois de um tempo.

\- Pode sim, senhor Taisho. Mais alguma coisa que precise de mim? - ela perguntou, e eu neguei com a cabeça. Rin levantou-se e caminhou até a porta, mas parou com a mão na maçaneta e olhou-me. - Sabe, senhor Taisho, eu acho que ela espera por um príncipe encantado, entende? E, me perdoe a ousadia, mas seu irmão não se encaixa bem nesse papel. Se eu tivesse que escolher um dos Taisho com quem ela se envolveria, seria o senhor. - a olhei surpreso, vendo-a sorrir discretamente. - Só que o senhor também está comprometido, então é improvável que aconteça. Mas, definitivamente, o senhor faz mais o tipo dela. - ela sorriu mais uma vez, abriu a porta, saiu e fechou a porta, deixando-me sozinho mais uma vez.

O dia passou rápido demais depois da minha conversa com Rin. Foi difícil para conseguir manter a concentração no trabalho depois das informações que obtive, ainda mais quando juntei todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Os testes de gravidez, a própria gravidez; o beijo com o amigo gay e pai do filho dela; depois o cara trançado abraçando-a e ela admitindo que não me conhecia. Por último, nosso quase beijo pela manhã e o meu medo de ser rejeitado. Eram tantas peças de um quebra-cabeça muito complicado para serem encaixadas. Como uma mulher poderia ter tantos lados? Ser uma incógnita muito grande? Pela primeira vez, eu estava tendo dificuldade de compreender uma pessoa. A mulher de hoje não parece com a garotinha de antigamente. E por mais traumas que ela possa ter sofrido, algumas peças não se encaixavam e nem iriam se encaixar. Eu podia sentir: ela está escondendo alguma coisa.

Final de tarde, eu dirigi até a casa do meu pai depois de ir até em casa e trocar de roupa, já que Izayoi ia dar um jantar em família para comemorar a prisão de um membro da Yakuza. Todos nós sabíamos como era perigoso para Izayoi ficar colocando-se contra a máfia, mas quem disse que alguém conseguia colocar algum juízo na sua cabeça? Inuyasha tinha a quem puxar a determinação. Só uma mulher muito determinada teria casado com meu pai e rejeitado uma vida de mordomias – ser sustentada pelo marido – para colocar bandidos na cadeia. No fundo, eu a admirava e a respeitava.

Cheguei na mansão, estacionei o carro e entrei dentro da casa. As vozes que ouvi vinham da sala do piano, e foi até lá que caminhei, ainda com o nome Higurashi em minha mente. Estava toda a família ali, e mais o senhor Myouga, velho amigo de meu pai.

\- Boa noite a todos. - falei, entrando no cômodo. Dei um beijo na bochecha de Izayoi e um leve abraço em meu pai.

\- Sesshoumaru, quanto tempo não nos vemos! - Myouga falou, estendendo a mão para um cumprimento.

\- Como tem passado, senhor Myouga? Faz realmente muito tempo.

\- Muito bem, muito bem. - ele disse. - Izayoi acabou de me contar que você contratou uma chef para o seu casamento!

Olhei sério para minha madrasta, que apenas riu satisfeita com a situação. Ela adorava me provocar, desconfio que era o passatempo favorito dela.

\- E não qualquer uma, Myouga querido. - ela disse. - Kagome Higurashi. Já ouviu falar dela?

\- Se eu já ouvi falar dela? - ele exaltou, rindo. - Por Kami, Kagome é minha vizinha!

\- Não diga! - Izayoi disse, sorrindo ainda mais.

Por algum motivo desconfiei de que ela já sabia dessa informação.

\- Está fazendo uma ótima escolha, meu rapaz. - ele disse. - Além de uma excelente cozinheira, é uma ótima moça. Uma das poucas almas boas daquele prédio. Costumamos jogar xadrez frequentemente e conversar por muitas horas.

\- Deve ser uma moça encantadora. - Inu no Taisho disse, oferecendo um copo de whisky para o senhor Myouga.

\- E é. - o outro respondeu, aceitando a bebida e sorvendo um pouco dela. - O homem que a conquistar não sabe a sorte que terá.

Ri ironicamente, afastando-me para me serviu de whisky também. Ela não desaparecia. Nem por uns míseros segundos eu conseguia ter paz. Até mesmo dentro da casa de meu pai, ela era o assunto. Servi minha bebida e fiquei olhando para o jardim iluminado. Era a segunda pessoa que me dizia que Kagome Higurashi é um tesouro a ser descoberto. Em poucos goles acabei com o whisky e enchi o copo novamente.

\- O que há com você? - Inuyasha perguntou, aproximando-se. - Nunca te vi beber mais de um copo de whisky nesse tipo de jantar..

\- Está me cuidando agora, Inuyasha? - perguntei, irritando-me com sua intromissão.

\- E se estiver?

\- Está perdendo seu tempo. - retruquei. - Por que não vai dar atenção para sua esposa? - indiquei Kikyou com a cabeça, depois de perceber que ela estava sentada sozinha em um sofá. - É incrível que depois de tantos anos de casados, ela continue parecendo deslocada na nossa família. Você deveria se preocupar com ela e me deixar em paz.

\- Só vou te deixar em paz depois de descobrir o que você está planejando fazer com a Kagome. - e de novo, o nome dela é mencionado. Fechei os olhos, procurando por calma, e bebi mais um gole do whisky.

\- Eu não estou planejando nada, Inuyasha.

\- Não acredito em você.

\- Pelos céus, Inuyasha! - por pouco não perdi meu controle e não o esganei ali mesmo. - Vá cuidar da sua mulher e pare de pensar em outra! Por mais incrível que isso possa lhe soar, eu não estou interessado na Higurashi.

Ele ficou olhando-me desconfiado por algum tempo, mas depois assentiu e saiu de perto e foi ficar com Kikyou. Inu no Taisho conversava empolgadamente com Myouga, enquanto Izayoi tocava um pouco o piano. Coloquei o copo vazio sobre o bar e aproximei-me do instrumento.

\- Podemos tocar juntos? - perguntei para ela. Izayoi apenas sorriu, parando a música e dando-me espaço para sentar ao seu lado.

Assim que começamos a tocar, ela disse:

\- O que você precisa conversar?

Sorri fraco. Tinha sido sempre assim, desde que ela havia começado a me criar. Quando eu queria um conselho, ou apenas jogar conversa fora, sem medo de ser julgado, a convidada para tocar piano, e ali ficávamos. A música tapava qualquer ruído da nossa conversa, ao mesmo tempo que agradava ao meu pai ver nós dois nos dando bem.

\- Por que me disse para procurar Higurashi?

\- Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo demoraria para você vir me perguntar isso.

\- Demorei muito?

\- Não, veio bem a tempo. - ela disse, e ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

\- E então? - perguntei.

\- Você precisa dela, Sesshoumaru.

\- Por que diz isso? Eu nunca precisei de ninguém.

\- Essa é a questão. Seu pai lhe criou de uma forma muito rígida e nunca pensou na sua felicidade. Já briguei muito com ele por causa disso. E por causa dessa criação você acha que ser feliz é uma estupidez, uma perda de tempo.

\- Eu não acho isso. Apenas penso que não é para mim.

\- Como eu disse: você acha que é uma perda de tempo. E Kagome Higurashi, por causa do passado que vocês compartilharam, é a única que pode te convencer do contrário. Você pode e precisa ser feliz.

\- Eu estou noivo da Kagura.

\- Uma besteira fácil de resolver. Desmanche o noivado.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério.

\- Diz isso por causa do seu pai? Sesshoumaru, você não precisa mais temê-lo. Muito menos precisa provar do que é capaz para conseguir a admiração dele. Você já conquistou tudo isso.

\- Às vezes eu acho que você imagina coisas. - admiti.

Depois disso terminamos a música em silêncio, deixando que a melodia do piano preenchesse a sala enquanto os outros conversavam. Nesse meio tempo fiquei refletindo na nossa breve conversa e nos últimos acontecimentos. A voz de uma das empregadas anunciou que o jantar estava servido e seguimos, então, todos para a sala de jantar. Pouco prestei atenção aos outros e aos assuntos que surgiram durante toda a refeição. Minha mente não estava preocupada com eles, pelo contrário, ela estava a muitos quilômetros dali. Mais precisamente na mulher que me marcou desde a infância. Perdi a conta de quantos outros copos de whisky acabei tomando, mas não foram tantos a ponto de atrapalhar meus sentidos.

Por causa da empolgação de Myouga e de meu pai na bebida, ofereci-me para dar carona para o velho. Se havia alguma segunda intenção em oferecer essa carona, eu não tinha certeza. Provavelmente sim. Provavelmente, agora que eu sabia que o velho amigo de meu pai é vizinho de Kagome Higurasho, eu queria ir vê-la, ou ao menos ver a janela de seu apartamento e ter um mero relance de sua silhueta.

\- Sesshoumaru, você ficou quieto quase toda a noite. – Myouga disse enquanto eu dirigia a caminho de seu prédio.

\- Não achei que pudesse contribuir com qualquer parte da conversa. – falei, fazendo uma conversão para a esquerda.

\- Ora, não seja tolo. – ele disse. – Você sempre tem algo a dizer, mesmo que seja uma crítica ou uma ofensa ao seu irmão.

Eu sorri fracamente, sabendo que ele tinha razão.

\- Inuyasha está mais insuportável que o normal, Myouga.

\- Por que?

\- Porque a inconsequência dele está passando dos limites. Ao invés de ele me ajudar, acaba sempre me trazendo mais trabalho.

\- Kikyou já descobriu sobre os casos dele?

Ergui uma sobrancelha, surpreso por ele saber da infidelidade do meu irmão caçula.

\- Posso ser um velho, Sesshoumaru, mas não sou idiota. – ele disse, provavelmente reparando na minha surpresa. – Está estampado da cara de Inuyasha o quanto ele não se compromete com o casamento. Não entendo porque os dois ainda casaram. Kikyou é tão distante quanto ele.

\- Eram dois jovens idiotas que não sabiam o que faziam. – falei, estacionando na frente do prédio dele. – Acho que Inuyasha casou com Kikyou apenas por sua aparência.

\- Vamos subir e continuar a conversa. – ele disse abrindo a porta. – E não pense em negar, Taisho.

Antes que eu pudesse negar, o velho tinha batido a porta do carro e já estava me esperando no portão. Bufei um pouco irritado, saí do carro, trancando-o em seguida e seguindo-o. Fracamente, minha consciência torcia para que eu encontrasse Kagome. Mas isso não aconteceu. Chegamos no andar, Myouga ainda me apontou a porta dela e depois entramos no apartamento dele. Perdi a noção do tempo enquanto conversávamos. Não era à toa que Myouga é o melhor amigo de meu pai e seu principal conselheiro. Depois de mais uns dois copos de whisky, levantei-me para ir embora, vendo que o velho já estava fechando os olhos.

\- Boa noite, Myouga. – falei antes de ouvi-lo fechar a porta a minha frente.

De repente aquele silêncio tornou-se ensurdecedor. Eu estava sozinho no andar onde morava Higurashi. Olhei no relógio, mas minha mente não associou os números, não por estar bêbado – porque eu estava longe disso, mas porque a porta dela encarava-me. Convidava-me para bater ali e pedia-me para ser aberta. Caminhei até o elevador, preferindo evitar tais pensamentos e apertei o botão, chamando-o. Mas algo dentro de mim estava inquieto. Aquelas reflexões no farol, as cenas que assisti dela com outros homens.. As palavras de Rin começaram a ecoar na minha mente, e, quando percebi, eu estava parado em frente a sua porta.

" _Definitivamente, o senhor faz mais o tipo dela"._

" _Definitivamente, o senhor faz mais o tipo dela"._

" _Definitivamente, o senhor faz mais o tipo dela"._

Malditas palavras que se repetiam e que me fizeram apertar a campainha sem que eu percebesse meu ato. Ouvi uma voz feminina gritar e alguns segundos se passaram para que porta a minha frente fosse aberta por Kagome Higurashi enrolada numa toalha e de pés descalços. Eu estou bêbado? Demorei um tempo para perceber que não estava imaginando coisas. Ela estava parada quase seminua e descalça na minha frente segurando o ursinho que eu tinha lhe dado há muito tempo. Senti um sorriso se formar em meus lábios, não acreditando na imagem que estava vendo.

\- Sesshoumaru. – ela disse, demonstrando toda a sua surpresa por me ver ali.

\- Vejo que ainda tem a Yoko. – falei, cruzando os braços e vendo seu rosto corar-se levemente.

\- Sim. – então ela lembrava-se de mim. Ela lembrava daquele verão. E ela ainda guardava recordações da nossa infância.

\- Vejo que você também se lembra de mim. – disse, sorrindo. Eu devia estar parecendo um idiota, mas aquela sua confirmação anterior não se referia somente a elefanta. Referia-se a nós. A uma parte da nossa história juntos. Agora, por mais que ela quisesse e/ou tentasse, eu já sabia que estávamos cientes da presença um do outro, sabia que ela lembrava e que sentia algo, caso contrário, porque outro motivo ela teria guardado o ursinho?

Finalmente, eu senti-me confiante.

Dei um passo para a frente, entrando em seu apartamento, enquanto a via recuar ainda me encarando. Fechei a porta e aproximei-me dela, retirando Yoko de suas mãos e colocando sobre o aparador do hall.

Coberta apenas com a toalha e com uma confusão de sentimentos passando em sua mente, eu a vi, pela primeira vez depois de muitos anos, sem a armadura. Kagome Higurashi está vulnerável a minha frente. Está sem armadura, sem olhares frios e sem a segurança. Ficamos a poucos centímetros de distância, examinando cada detalhe do outro e tentando entender os sentimentos refletidos em nossas faces.

\- Por que fingiu que não me conhecia?

\- Por que apareceu na minha vida noivo de outra?

\- Você foi embora. – falei, referindo-me a sua ida para a Europa.

\- _Você_ foi embora. – seu tom foi totalmente acusatório.

\- Eu quis voltar.

\- Mas não voltou.

Ficamos em silêncio novamente, trocando palavras pelos olhos. Desejei tanto tocá-la.

\- Por que está aqui? – ela perguntou.

\- Porque precisava ver você.

Mais uma vez, silêncio. Baixei meus olhos para seus lábios e parei no seu pescoço, desejando tanto beijá-la ali.

\- Sesshoumaru, passaram-se vinte anos.

\- Uma eternidade. – disse, finalmente tomando coragem para tocá-la. Acariciei seu braço suavemente, e, ao contrário do que eu imaginava, ela não fugiu do contato. Kagome se contraiu levemente ao meu toque, e vi seu corpo se arrepiar à medida que minha mão subia para o seu ombro e chegava na base de seu pescoço. Ao alcançar sua nuca, ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. Aos poucos, fui descendo a mão pelas suas costas, delineando a linha de sua coluna até alcançar a toalha. Ela abriu os olhos e encarou-me intensamente, e vi seus olhos azuis brilharem. Meu dedo continuou ali, acariciando-a, enquanto minha outra mão abria lentamente sua toalha.

Kagome não fez menção de se afastar ou de me interromper ao perceber minhas intenções. Pelo contrário, permaneceu parada e deixou que a toalha caísse aos seus pés. Ela desafiou-me com os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que me convidava para tocá-la mais intimamente. Arfei e, sem aguentar mais, a beijei.

Diferente de quando éramos crianças, dessa vez havia muitas outras sensações e muitos outros sentimentos. Colei seu corpo nu ao meu e a apertei nos meus braços enquanto aprofundava o beijo, e a senti colocar suas mãos no meu pescoço. Éramos nós dois apenas, de novo. Como quando crianças. Mas agora adultos e sedentos um pelo outro.

\- Quarto? – sussurrei, descendo meus lábios pelo seu pescoço.

Kagome relaxou nos meus braços, suspirando e apertando meus ombros.

\- Por ali. – ela disse, e, em seguida a ergui, enquanto ela cruzava as pernas no meu quadril.

Não sei como chegamos ao quarto, sei apenas que chegamos lá.

Durante toda a minha vida, eu tive inúmeras mulheres. De todos os tipos. Eu precisava me divertir às vezes, mas nenhuma, e ressalto o nenhuma, chegou aos pés de me fazer sentir o que eu senti naquela cama ao lado de Higurashi. Dizem que quando há sentimentos envolvidos, o sexo torna-se algo a mais. Eu apenas me perguntava que tipo de sentimento poderia estar envolvido. Paixão? Desejo de reviver um amor de infância? Ou amor? Essa sensação estranha e totalmente incessante é o que chamam de amor?

\- Sesshoumaru? – ela sussurrou enquanto deixava o corpo cair sobre o meu depois de termos alcançado o orgasmo juntos.

\- O que foi? – perguntei, apertando seu corpo sobre o meu e voltando a acariciar a linha de sua coluna.

\- Fique. – ela disse fracamente, fechando os olhos.

Sorri, sentindo uma felicidade nova em minha vida. Encarei seu rosto cansado e, ao mesmo tempo, relaxado e posso ter compreendido um pouco do que Izayoi tentou me explicar inúmeras vezes.

\- Fico. – falei, beijando seus lábios.

Kagome sorriu e aconchegou-se melhor. Não quis fechar os olhos e dormir, e fiquei o máximo de tempo que consegui aproveitando cada segundo para decorar todos os traços de sua face. Ela, então, era minha.

* * *

 **A** cordei sentindo uma mão entrelaçar meu quadril e olhei para o lado, vendo Sesshoumaru dormir serenamente ao meu lado. Encarei sua feição tranquila e senti meu coração bater mais forte. O que nós tínhamos feito? Revirei-me um pouco na cama para observá-lo melhor. Diversos pensamentos iam e vinham, e eu não conseguia focar em nenhum. Eu não quero pensar nesse momento. É a primeira vez que o vejo tão tranquilo. Nem quando criança havia paz em seu rosto, e agora ele demonstrava tal estado de espírito. Perdi-me ouvindo sua respiração e aproximei-me de seu corpo. Sem acordar e totalmente inconsciente, Sesshoumaru puxou-me e juntou nossos corpos. Coloquei uma perna sobre seu quadril enquanto minha cabeça repousava em seu peito. Suas mãos apertavam-me de uma força protetora e carinhosa. Senti-me protegida. Senti que no meio de seus braços nenhum mal poderia me atingir.

Foi observando o movimento de sua respiração que percebi que eu tinha me encrencado. Até então eu tinha tentado excluir sua existência da minha vida. Por vinte anos quis apagar nossa história, mas, por algum motivo absurdo e desconhecido, meu coração sabia que não tínhamos chegado ao final ainda. E pelo mesmo motivo, eu tinha esperado por ele todos esses anos.

Engoli em seco, sentindo-me nervosa e sufocada.

Eu passei minha vida toda amando-o.

De repente, quis fugir.

\- Kagome? – ele sussurrou, abrindo levemente os olhos.

\- Hm?

\- Eu vou ficar.

Não foram suas palavras que me tranquilizaram, foram seus olhos. Apensar de sonolentos, aqueles incríveis olhos dourados diziam-me a verdade. Sesshoumaru não ia embora, não mais. Minha infância não iria se repetir.

\- Promete? – perguntei, sentindo-me com quatro anos novamente. Totalmente insegura e dependente dele.

Ele sorriu e acariciou minhas costas.

\- Prometo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá! E aí, gostaram? Não me matem por não continuar mais o capítulo, sério! Eu queria postar ele ainda essa semana para vocês, e se eu continuasse ele ia ficar gigante e só ia sair depois da Páscoa.. MAS SAIU O BEIJO! E O SEXO! E PROMESSAS! Mais promessas hoho Espero que eu não tenha deixado a desejar.. amei escrever a cena dos dois se questionando, vocês gostaram?

Preciso dar um comunicado importante: vou tentar deixar pronto o próximo capítulo para não demorar tanto, mas a partir do dia 28/03 até o dia 14/04 eu vou estar em semana de provas + envolvida em simpósios da faculdade. Vai ser praticamente impossível encontrar tempo para escrever. Por favor, espero que entendam e que me desejem sorte hehe Agora vamos às reviews:

 **Tinker:** Oi, flor! Obrigada! Me diz uma coisa, só piora mesmo? Porque eu já estou surtando haha quero chorar! hehehe Espero não ter demorado muito, e fico muito muito feliz por ter gostado do capítulo e pela espera ter valido a pena hehe Mas e aí, o que achou desse reencontro? Beeeijos

 **Thais:** Nossa, perfeito? Muito, muito obrigada! Ele foi atrás dela, meio acovardado, mas foi hehe acho que esse cap não foi tão bom quanto o anterior, mas eles ficaram juntos pelo menos xD gostou? Beeeijos

 **Malu:** Obrigada, querida!

 **Bruny:** Oi, querida! Siiiim, ele foi atrás dela (finalmente hehe), e a colocou contra a parede (finalmente²) hehehe Gostou então? Pois é, agora tudo começa a se complicar, porque eu já dei a entender que ambos sentem algo forte um pelo outro, mas foram vinte anos, e tem muitas outras pessoas envolvidas. Só quero ver eu me descomplicar depois hehehe Obrigada pelos parabéns, e muito obrigada por estar amando a fic! Fico extremamente feliz! Beeeijos e até o próximo cap.

 **CyT:** Uhuu, sobrevivemos as provas! Aeee! hehehe Tudo bem? Pois então, aconteceu muito mais que um beijo, gostou? Eu já estava querendo que eles se pegassem há um tempo, mas não gosto de apressar as coisas, isso é ruim? Quanto ao Ban, ele terá mais utilidades hehehe Vou tentar ser o menos clichê com ele nessa história, porque o Ban, sendo o pedaço de mal caminho que é, merece ser menos clichê hehe Mas então, gostou da pegação? Beeijos

 **Silenacogumela13:** Oieee, bem vinda! Chegou o próximo, o que achou? Beeeijos

 **Sanderson Silva:** Oiiii! Pois então.. Kagome se entregou! Te decepcionei? Obrigada, eu tento, ao máximo demonstrar os dois lados da história, e é um pouco difícil manter as cenas coerentes, mas acho que acaba sendo mais interessante hehe Quanto ao Shippou, acho que mais uns dois caps e ele aparece, e tem o Kouga e toda a turma ainda. Acho que vou me perder com tantos detalhes dessa história hehe Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Espero não ter te decepcionado nesse. Beeijos

 **Ana Clara - Aninha:** Oi, querida, bem vinda! Revival aconteceu \o/ Gostou? hehehe beeeeijos

Então, gente, é isso e até o próximo! Por favor, não esqueçam de comentar. Um beijo para todos e boa semana!

AH! Feliz Páscoa, muitos chocolates e gordices!


	12. Cap XI

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

* * *

 **Casa Comigo?**

 **Por Eduarda D.**

* * *

 **XI. E** la não sossegou a noite inteira. Apesar de eu ter garantido que ficaria, senti que ela continuou inquieta. Provavelmente não estava completamente convencido de que, dessa vez, nada e nem ninguém me fariam sair do seu lado. A primeira vez que fui embora, eu era uma criança, não tinha nenhum controle sobre a minha vida. Quando pude reencontrá-la, ela tinha partido. E agora, depois de tantos caminhos percorridos, finalmente tínhamos nos reencontrado. Eu poderia culpar o destino, mas esse mérito não era de todo dele. Izayoi tinha sido a grande articuladora de tudo. E agora, olhando para a mulher deitada ao meu lado, sabia que minha madrasta estivera certa o tempo todo. Só demorei um pouco para ouvi-la.

Procurei com os olhos pelas minhas roupas, vendo-as espalhadas pelo quarto. Precisava verificar o celular, porque, se minha memória não estiver tão embaçada graças à noite de ontem, eu tinha quase certeza de que meu pai havia mencionado algo sobre uma reunião pela manhã. Forcei a memória tentando me lembrar do jantar em sua casa, e, definitivamente, ele havia mencionado algo sobre isso durante a refeição, mas eu não estava com a mínima atenção em suas palavras. Suspirei desanimado por ter que me levantar, mas acabei fazendo-o gentilmente, para que Kagome não acordasse.

Caminhei até minhas calças, vestindo minha boxer logo em seguida. Não me sentia nem um pouco confortável em ficar nu em uma casa estranha. Mesmo sendo a casa da Higurashi. Tateei os bolsos da calsa e encontrei meu celular: _8:52_ da manhã. Quis soltar um palavrão alto, mas o reti para não acordá-la. _13 chamadas não atendidas, 22 mensagens._ Nunca, e eu repito: nunca, eu tinha me atrasado para o trabalho. Vesti rapidamente minha camisa e procurei pelo meu suéter, mas não o encontrei no quarto. Dei uma última olhada em Higurashi enquanto colocava meus sapatos e saí dali. Continuei procurando pelo meu suéter pelo caminho até a sala, e nada.

\- Bom dia. – ouvi uma voz feminina falar assim que entrei na sala. Virei-me para o som e encontrei Sango sentada na bancada da cozinha comendo um sanduíche. – Tomei a liberdade de colocar seu suéter no cabideiro do hall. Ele estava atirado no chão, ia ficar todo amassado.

Não soube o que dizer. À medida que caminhava para a saída do apartamento sentia seus olhos sobre minhas costas. Encontrei meu suéter onde ela disse que estaria, vesti-o e abri a porta, não sem antes de me certificar de que minha carteira e chaves continuavam no bolso da calsa.

\- Obrigado. – falei, antes de sair e bater a porta.

Rezei para não encontrar Myouga pelo caminho enquanto saía do prédio, e graças aos céus não fui descoberto. Na verdade, eu não fazia ideia do porque temia ser encontrado pelo velho amigo do meu pai. Só sabia que não queria. Ter encontrado com Sango já havia sido demais, me atrasar para a empresa era pior ainda. Eu tinha perdido o foco e o controle da minha vida no momento em que a tinha reencontrado. Entrei no carro e pisei fundo no acelerador, precisava chegar na empresa o quanto antes.

 _Eu vou ficar. Prometo._

 _Eu vou ficar. Prometo._

Durante todo o percurso, essas palavras não saíam de minha mente. Eu havia prometido que ficaria. Fico imaginando qual será a reação dela quando acordar e não me ver ao seu lado? Eu disse que ficaria. Mas o que eu quis dizer? Que ficaria em sua vida ou que ficaria aquela noite? Sem me dar conta, eu mantinha um sorriso no rosto por saber qual era a resposta. Estacionei na minha vaga de vice-presidente e liguei para Rin enquanto esperava o elevador.

\- _Sr. Taisho, estávamos preocupados! A reunião ainda não começou, mas estão todos lhe esperando._

\- Bom dia, Rin. – falei.

\- _Er.. Bom dia?_ – acho que eu nunca devia tê-la comprimentado antes, devido ao seu tom surpreso.

\- Preciso que me arrume um terno. E um café da manhã. Estou no estacionamento, chego ai em minutos. – desliguei antes que ela pudesse responder.

Enquanto subia até o 28° andar, flashes da noite anterior invadiam minha mente, fazendo-me sorrir. Acabei rindo sozinho no exato momento em que as portas do elevador se abriram no meu andar, e algumas pessoas olharam-me estranho. Rapidamente, fechei a cara e caminhei até Rin, que esperáva-me na entrada da minha sala com um terno ensacado em uma mão e um saco de papelão com café em outra. Ergui uma sobrancelha imaginando como ela poderia ter arranjado tudo aquilo em questão de.. _2 minutos?_

Abri a porta e entrei, sendo seguido por ela.

\- Estão todos na sala de reunião? – perguntei, tirando o suéter, vendo ela se virar de costas para mim.

\- Sim. Inclusive os senhores Myouga e Onigumo.

\- O que meu futuro sogro está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, estranhando totalmente aquela situação. Terminei de me vestir. – Pode se virar, Rin. – ela fez o que mandei e estendeu-me a sacola e o café, que, prontamente, peguei. Era um _croassaint_.

\- Só tinha _croassaints_ no carrinho hoje, sinto muito. – ela disse.

\- Tudo bem. Mas, de novo, o que eles estão fazendo aqui?

\- Eu não sei ao certo, Sr. Taisho. Fui pega de surpresa por todos. – ela encolheu os ombros, envergonhada. – As únicas palavras que ouvi foram _casamento_ e _fusão._

Parei de comer o _croassaint_ , e tentei conter minha surpresa. Em seguida, uma raiva absurda tomou conta de mim. Eu podia senti-la pulsar em minhas veias. Sabia exatamente aonde aquela reunião ia chegar. Conhecia exatamente os jogos empresariais. E, se eu não estivesse enganado, coisa que nunca tinha acontecido, Onigumo ia querer o casamento para em seguida, às escuras, para garantir sua parte na empresa. A festa poderia ser mantida para frente, mantendo as aparências. O contrato já até deveria estar pronto. Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa para minha secretária, a porta da minha sala se abriu e Inu no Taisho entrou, acompanhado de Myouga.

\- Saia, Srta. Tsubasa. – estendi para Rin o resto do meu café da manhã, ela o pegou e prontamente segui a ordem de meu pai, fechando a porta em seguida. – Achei que eu tivesse lhe avisado sobre essa reunião ontem à noite.

\- Você avisou. Eu apenas não havia prestado atenção. – respondi.

Myouga nos encarava sentando no meu sofá, enquanto meu pai permanecia em pé e eu encostado na minha mesa, encarando-os, com os braços cruzados.

\- Ele realmente estava aéreo ontem a noite, Inu no Taisho. – Myouga falou.

\- Existe algum motivo para você não estar focado como sempre? – meu pai perguntou, tentando disfarçar a raiva em sua voz.

\- Nenhum.

\- Então porque não prestou atenção nas minhas palavras?

\- Desculpe-me. Estou lidando com coisas demais.

\- Isso não é desculpa, Sesshoumaru.

\- Nunca disse que era. – retruquei, também tentando controlar minha raiva.

\- Estamos deixando Onigumo esperando. – ele disse depois de uma longa pausa em silêncio, tentando estudar meus traços.

\- Porque ele está aqui?

\- Porque ele quer adiantar o casamento. – senti seus olhos cravarem em mim, como se quisesse roubar alguma informação minha. – Disse que há rumores sobre um possível rompimento entre você e Kagura.

\- E onde ele ouviu esses tais rumores? – perguntei irônico.

\- Tenha mais respeito comigo, moleque. Ainda sou seu pai. – ele respondeu, finalmente, explodindo. – Diga-me apenas uma coisa: existe a possibilidade desses rumores serem verdadeiros?

 _Eu vou ficar. Prometo._

 _Eu vou ficar. Prometo._

 _Eu vou ficar. Prometo..._

Eu havia prometido que ficaria. Havia olhado para ela hoje de manhã e pensado em resolver toda essa confusão de uma vez por todas. Eu havia me dito que era um homem maduro, independente para tomar minhas próprias decisões. Vim para a empresa pensando em levá-la para jantar e depois em passar a noite possuindo-a novamente. Eu pensei que havia perdido o medo. Que tinha me tornado um homem. Eu havia prometido que ficaria.

\- Não existe a mínima possibilidade desses rumores serem verdadeiros. – disse, convicto, sentindo um peso dentro de mim.

Eu não passava do mesmo moleque querendo a aprovação do pai.

Inu no Taisho sorriu, perdendo a carranca e o olhar raivoso.

\- Ótimo. Então vamos casá-lo de uma vez, Sesshoumaru. – ele disse, virando-se. – Kagura deve estar chegando a qualquer momento.

\- Vamos casar _agora?!_ – eu posso ter perdido um pouco do meu controle, pois meu pai voltou a encarar-me, mais uma vez, sério.

\- Sesshoumaru, achei que você não se importava com esse acordo. Você não sente nada por essa moça e sua dedicação sempre foi para com a empresa. Qual é o problema? Estamos apenas fechando um contrato.

Senti os olhos de Myouga pesarem sobre mim, assim como senti toda a expectativa de continuar gerenciando a Corporação Taisho da melhor forma. Eu havia prometido ficar. E essa maldita promessa não saía da minha mente. Mas antes de amar Kagome Higurashi, eu era filho de Inu no Taisho, e tinha um legado para honrar.

\- Só não esperava tão de repente. Ele faz parecer estar desesperado. – contornei a situação de forma magistral, tirando a dúvida de mim e colocando no meu futuro sogro.

Inu no Taisho franziu o cenho e ficou olhando para a paisagem da minha parede de vidro. Encarei Myouga e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, com um sorriso piedoso nos lábios. Ele sabia. Myouga sabia de alguma coisa entre eu e Kagome. Aquele velho enxerido sempre sabia de tudo. Eu só me perguntava o quê, exatamente, ele sabia.

\- Você está certo. – ouvi meu pai dizer. – Quando eu fiquei velho demais para perceber manobras empresariais?

\- Você só está ausente do jogo, pai. E com razão. – falei, calmo e frio. – Você me passou a tarefa de gerenciar a corporação, e, modéstia à parte, tenho feito um trabalho impecável.

\- Eu sei, Sesshoumaru. Orgulho-me de você.

Preferi ignorar aquela declaração dele e continuar frio, embora sentisse uma pequena alegria ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

\- Vamos fazer o quê em relação à essa história de casamento precoce?

\- Nada. – ele disse, olhando-me novamente. – Você vai casar hoje, mas vamos colocar algumas cláusuras no contrato. E você vai descobrir as verdadeiras intenções de Onigumo.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, ele deu-me as costas e saiu da minha sala, deixando-me encarando a parede. Arqueei as sobrancelhas, achando uma tremenda imbecilidade o plano do meu pai. O único problema é que eu jamais serei capaz de desobedecê-lo.

\- Sesshoumaru, você tem certeza disso? – ouvi Myouga, que agora estava parado ao meu lado.

\- Não. – falei, sincero. O velho podia ser um enxerido, mas era um bom amigo e jamais me julgaria.

\- Você está apaixonado. – ele afirmou, pegando-me de surpresa.

\- Estou. – respondi, sincero e desnorteado por ele ter percebido isso. – Como você sabe?

\- Você está aéreo desde ontem à noite. E existe somente uma possibilidade para te deixar desnorteado, Sesshoumaru.

\- Não vou desobedecer meu pai, Myouga.

\- E quanto à sua felicidade?

\- Eu prometi a ela que ficaria. – desabafei, encarando a parede.

\- E você vai quebrar essa promessa?

\- Eu tenho escolha?

\- Tem. – ele disse com uma simplicidade tão grande que fazia parecer fácil.

\- Eu não tenho escolha, Myouga. É meu pai. – respondi. – Sempre vou fazer o que ele achar melhor.

Myouga colocou uma mão no meu ombro, apertando-o.

\- No fundo você ainda é aquele pequeno menino medroso querendo agradar seu pai. – ele disse, antes de se afastar. Parou na porta da minha sala e virou-se para mim: - Vai doer mais em quem? Em você ou nela?

\- Acredito que em ambos.

\- Você está fazendo uma burrada, moleque. – ele disse e finalmente saiu.

Sim, eu sei. Eu estou fazendo uma tremenda de uma burrada.

Eu havia prometido que ficaria com ela. Assim como havia dado a minha palavra de que casaria com Kagura Onigumo para o bem da empresa. Porque existem promessas? Peguei a primeira coisa sobre a minha mesa e a joguei longe, depois percebi que era o exemplar de Guerra e Paz. Respirei fundo, ergui os ombros e sai porta à fora, destinado a lacrar meu destino. Meu miserável e cruel destino ao lado de Kagura Onigumo.

Caminhei até a sala de reuniões, cuja porta estava aberta. Era o último a chegar, até mesmo Kagura já estava ali. Cumprimentei Onigumo, minha noiva e os acessores. Sentei-me na poltrona direita ao lado de meu pai e deixei que ele e Onigumo assumissem toda a conversa. Depois de algum tempo, algumas horas, um documento com umas cinco folhas foi colocado a minha frente. Fechei rapidamente os olhos, lembrando-me da noite anterior.

 _\- Kagome?_

 _\- Hm?_

 _\- Eu vou ficar._

 _\- Promete?_

 _\- Prometo._

Abri os olhos, peguei a caneta e assinei meu nome em todos os locais indicados. Quando terminei minha última assinatura, meu celular vibrou no meu bolso. Retirei-o do bolso do paletó e li a mensagem recém recebida, arrependendo-me em seguida.

" _Você prometeu que ia ficar. H.K."_

* * *

 ** _N/A:_ ** Estou me escondendo de vocês! Morrendo de vergonha e consciente de que podem me xingar o máximo que puderem. Podem me xingar por demorar por postar e depois por postar esse capítulo tão.. tão.. pequeno e revoltante. Vocês só não podem me matar porque senão a história não vai ter fim hoho Se ajudar a diminuir a raiva que sentem por mim, eu deveria estar estudando embriologia porque peguei recuperação por 0,02! Vocês não entendem minha indignação.. enfim.. Eu deveria estar aprendendo a formação dos bebês, mas como odeio essa matéria, e tinha uma dívida enorme com vocês, resolvi escrever. Semana que vem é a prova. Depois disso vou me focar em escrever e escrever e escrever. Principalmente para esquecer esse primeiro semestre corrido. Poderia desabafar com vocês aqui? Vou desabafar mesmo que vocês não queiram saber.. tive bloqueio emocional depois que meu namorado de 3 anos terminou comigo porque queria galinhar. Descobri que fui corna. Ele só estava eu esperando mudar de cidade. Enfim. Não conseguia imaginar um homem bom e ideal depois disso. Fiquei bloqueada só de pensar em escrever sobre o Sesshoumaru. Agora passou o desbloqueio, as mágoas, o semestre. Estou pronta para voltar a escrever. Sinto que só peço desculpas a vocês, mas eu só posso pedi-las por toda essa demora. E por essa reviravolta, e por esse capítulo. Vocês me odeiam?

Quanto às reviews.. MEUS AMORES! Eu amei, simplesmente, AMEI cada uma! Não vou responder individualmente porque foram muitas, e vocês não têm noção de como isso me deixou feliz. Por favor, continuem mandando, nem que seja para me xingar. Eu adoro saber como cada um de vocês reage às minhas loucuras hehe Sesshoumaru continua um frouxo que não enfrentou o pai, fez merda e provavelmente colocou tudo a perder. MAAAAS, eu sou doida por finais felizes, algo a ver com muitos filmes da Disney quando era pequena. Vai dar tudo certo no final, pessoal. Prometo. Só vai demorar um pouquinho. Bem pouquinho hoho

Beeijos e até o próximo! :*


	13. Cap XII

**Casa Comigo?**

por Eduarda D.

 **XII.** **E** stiquei meu braço procurando encontra-lo ao meu lado, mas acabei descobrindo que estava sozinha. Abri os olhos para confirmar meu medo, e, quando o fiz, senti meu coração ser esmagado dentro do meu peito. Voltei a fechar os olhos, não acreditando em tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite passada, muito menos acreditando que tinha deixado me iludir de novo. Ele tinha dito que ficaria. Rolei na cama, abraçando o travesseiro que antes ele ocupara, sentindo seu cheiro e respirei fundo. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Senti uma angústia forte dentro de mim, e, de repente, comecei a chorar. Desde quando eu deixava me abater assim? Por que doía tanto? Por que eu estou tão desesperado por ter sua presença ao meu lado? Abri os olhos mais uma vez e deixei as lágrimas escaparem, deixei-me chorar até sentir aquele sufocamento dentro de mim acabar. Não sei quanto tempo demorou para que meu choro cessasse, só sei que fiquei um bom tempo naquela posição: abraçada ao travesseiro dele.

Mais uma vez eu estava deixando-me sofrer por homens. Pior de tudo é que mais uma vez eu estava deixando Sesshoumaru me machucar. Não bastasse aquele amor infantil, os sonhos infantis e toda a esperança que ele me fez perder nos anos que fiquei à sua espera, agora tinha que passar novamente por uma desilusão? Cansada de ter pena de mim mesma, levantei da cama e caminhei até o banheiro, não sem antes reparar que pelo quarto não havia nenhuma prova de que ele estivera ali, com exceção do seu perfume em minha cama. Bati a porta do banheiro com força quando entrei e liguei o chuveiro, pensando em tomar uma ducha demorada.

E se tivesse surgido algum imprevisto na empresa e por isso ele saiu sem se despedir? E se os pais não tivessem passado bem à noite? Sesshoumaru pode ter tido algum problema que justifique esse comportamento. Quem sabe ele saiu apressado para terminar de vez o noivado?

Suspirei, sentindo a água quente relaxar meus músculos e trazer meu lado racional de volta. Quem eu estava querendo enganar? Se fosse qualquer uma dessas possibilidades, ele teria tido a decência de deixar um recado, mas não. Ele tinha ido embora da mesma forma que chegara: de repente. Imprevisível. Injustificável. Sesshoumaru provavelmente deve ter acordado e pensado que havia feito uma besteira enorme vindo até aqui. Mais uma vez, senti meu coração se apertar. Todos esses anos eu lutei para não sentir mais essa dor, mas bastou um toque dele e todas as minhas defesas caíram. Engoli a angústia que se formava mais uma vez em minha garganta, respirei fundo e, depois de terminar o banho, saí do chuveiro. Caminhei enrolada na toalha até o meu criado mudo e peguei o celular.

Eram 11:34 e não havia sequer uma mensagem dele. Desbloqueei a tela e, por mais que meu orgulho estivesse machucado, acabei enviando-lhe uma mensagem.

 _Você prometeu que ia ficar. H.K._

Bloqueei a tela e joguei o celular sobre a cama, decidida a ter um ótimo dia de trabalho. Vesti qualquer roupa que fosse confortável e apresentável para o restaurante e, finalmente saí do quarto. A casa estava silenciosa. Assim que entrei na sala, parei, olhando fixamente para o local onde tínhamos nos beijado na noite anterior. Balancei a cabeça, querendo afastar aquelas imagens da minha mente. Fui até a cozinha, passei um café e, enquanto esperava, comi umas bolachas de água e sal. Sobre a bancada da cozinha americana, encontrei um _post-it_ de Sango.

 _Vamos conversar sobre Sesshoumaru à noite. Te encontro no Maru para o drinque pós-expediente. Te amo._

Sorri com suas palavras, amassando o papel em seguida e o colocando no lixo. Assim que o café ficou pronto, servi no meu copo térmico, calcei as botas, peguei a bolsa e saí de casa. Dirigi automaticamente até o restaurante. Todos já estavam lá quando cheguei; hoje era dia de entrega das verduras, então estava um pouco cheio. O resto do dia passou sem que eu percebesse. Fiquei aérea e no automático durante todas as horas, mal conversei com qualquer pessoa, e, nas vezes que fui ser elogiada por algum cliente, sorria mecanicamente, da mesma forma que agradecia. Diversas vezes olhei o celular, esperando por uma resposta dele. Resposta, essa, que nunca veio. Ao fim da noite, quando fechávamos o restaurante, Sango entrou e, sem dizer uma única palavra, abraçou-me fortemente. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos abraçadas, mas durou tempo o suficiente para que eu finalmente chorasse pela segunda vez aquele dia. Retribui seu abraço e afundei minha cabeça em seu ombro, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem, e, prometendo, de novo, que essa seria a última vez que choraria por ele.

\- Está tudo bem, Ka. – ela disse, acariciando meus cabelos. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Quando ergui a cabeça de seu ombro, encontrei os olhos dourados encarando-me do lado de fora do restaurante. É difícil descrever meus sentimentos quando vi Sesshoumaru parado do lado de fora, usando um terno e olhando-me seriamente. Não entendi se meu coração pulsava de raiva ou de alegria em vê-lo, só sei que precisava de explicações.

 **E** u tinha sido emboscado aquela manhã. Havia acordado da melhor maneira que um homem pode desejar: com uma mulher incrível nos braços. Tinha acordado com a certeza de que finalmente, depois de tantos anos afastados, iríamos compensar aquele tempo perdido. É ridículo pensar que duas crianças poderiam desenvolver laços tão fortes quanto o que criamos entre nós. Observando-a dormir durante a madrugada, pensei em como havíamos chegado a esse ponto. A vida podia ter decido que seríamos apenas amigos que ririam das histórias que passamos, mas não. Agora, quando adultos, nossa atração física apenas revelava que o nosso passado não significou uma simples amizade. Para quem acredita em destino, eu poderia dizer que o universo tinha decidido nossas vidas. Para quem acredita em vidas passadas, eu poderia dizer que éramos duas almas antigas se reencontrando para viver o que não conseguiram antes. Mas, para mim, que não acredito em nada disso, eu apenas podia conjecturar os motivos que nos trouxeram até aqui.

Chegar na empresa e descobrir que iria assinar o contrato de casamento com Kagura depois de perceber que era Kagome quem eu queria ao meu lado foi o momento mais desesperador da minha vida. Não por mim, porque eu poderia lidar com as consequências da minha escolha, mas por ela. Rin tinha me dito que ela já havia sofrido muito e por isso não deixava ninguém se aproximar. Só que na noite anterior, ela se entregou a mim, sem nenhuma armadura, e pediu para que eu ficasse. Ela demonstrou seu medo, e eu dei minha palavra de que eu medo era infundado. Eu havia prometido ficar.

Depois que assinei os documentos, saí rapidamente daquela sala, evitando os cumprimentos de parabéns que os presentes queriam me dar e tranquei-me no meu escritório. Avisei a Rin para que não deixasse ninguém me interromper, nem mesmo meu pai. No momento, Inu no Taisho era a última pessoa que eu queria ver na minha frente. Fiquei horas olhando a mensagem que ela tinha me enviado, e não sabia como responder àquelas palavras. Elas me acusavam de uma promessa que eu não tinha cumprido. Eu tinha quebrado minha palavra não por não ter ficado com ela pela manhã, mas por ter assinado aqueles malditos documentos. Agora eu sou um homem casado com Kagura Onigumo, irmã mais nova de Naraku Onigumo. Fechei os olhos depois de recostar a cabeça no encosto da minha poltrona. Que merda eu tinha feito?

Ouvi batidas na porta e depois a voz de Rin pedindo, educadamente, que meu pai fosse embora. Ele insistiu mais umas vezes, mas acabou desistindo pela obstinação da minha secretária. Sorri agradecido. Realmente, agora não era o momento para sermões e muito menos para se falar em negócios. Permiti-me, então, a relembrar de cada detalhe da noite anterior: desde o momento que ela abrira a porta até acordar com ela sobre meu corpo. Como ela irá agir quando souber que casei? Se ela souber por outra pessoa, o que é bem provável, jamais irá me perdoar. Raios, acho que ela jamais vai me perdoar de qualquer jeito.

Que tipo de crápula eu tinha me tornado?

Eu deveria ter evitado o conselho de Izayoi e ficado longe, jamais deveria tê-la procurado, porque eu jamais teria me apaixonado por ela. Se eu tivesse ficado afastado, ia manter comigo apenas a lembrança da doce criança que ela foi, mas, agora, eu teria para sempre guardado a incrível mulher que ela se tornou. Pior do que isso, eu teria a culpa de tê-la machucado duas vezes. Abri os olhos e girei a cadeira, encarando Tóquio à minha frente. Era o dono do mundo, e, ao mesmo tempo, prisioneiro de suas maquinarias comerciais. E a culpa dessa situação era totalmente minha.

Olhei mais uma vez o celular em minhas mãos, relendo sua mensagem. O que dizer? Como me explicar? Como agir?

Myouga estava certo, afinal de contas. Realmente, eu não passava do mesmo moleque buscando a aprovação do pai. Quando havia começado essa necessidade de provar que eu era o filho de quem ele deveria se orgulhar? Se bem que não era orgulho que eu buscava dele. Na verdade, eu queria que ele me enxergasse da mesma forma que enxergava Inuyasha; queria que Inu no Taisho me visse como seu filho da mesma forma que olhava para meu meio-irmão. A vida toda ele havia me tratado mais como um estagiário em treinamento do que como seu filho mais velho. Eu não via carinho sem seus olhos quando falávamos, apenas a velha e dura disciplina.

Era o desejo de querer ser amado pelo meu próprio pai que havia me feito abrir mão de poder amar a mulher certa para mim. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, odiando a situação em que tinha me posto. Dessa vez, meu jogo de xadrez tinha me encurralado, e me sentia, pela primeira vez, como um peão. Procurei com os olhos o antigo exemplar do livro que fora do meu avô, e o vi caído no chão, exatamente no mesmo lugar que o deixei depois de o jogar longe. Aquela história encarava-me acusatoriamente.

Sem que percebesse, o dia passou e, no momento que pisquei os olhos para a paisagem a minha frente, a noite já tinha tomado conta da cidade. Reli uma última vez aquela mensagem e soube que teria que falar com Kagome antes que qualquer outra pessoa o fizesse. Levantei-me da cadeira e peguei meu paletó e as chaves do carro. Olhei uma última vez para aquele livro no chão, e saí decidido a esquecer aquela história e seus personagens e como minha vida parecia estar tão complicado como a que Tolstói escrevera. O andar inteiro estava deserto, e, nem mesmo Rin tinha se despedido. Agradeci mentalmente o silêncio do local enquanto esperava o elevador.

Quais são as palavras exatas a serem ditas? O que se deve falar para que as feridas não sejam tão profundas? Como posso explicar a Kagome minha necessidade absurda de ser amado? Como dizer que eu optara em ser amado pelo meu pai do que por ela? E, acima de tudo, como garantir que a escolha que eu fizera teria o resultado que eu desejava? Dirigi até o _Maru_ pensando em tudo isso, e, devido ao horário, não foi difícil encontrar um lugar próximo para estacionar.

Meus passos levaram-me rapidamente para o local que eu tinha passado a frequentar nos últimos dias, porém estanquei em frente ao janelão de vidro assim que a reconheci abraçada em Sango. Respirei fundo, lembrando-me de novo que ela tinha se entregado completamente a mim; não apenas de corpo, mas também de alma. Fiquei ali parado, observando a cena enquanto reunia coragem para entrar e conversar; e, quando estive perto de desistir e ir embora – como o covarde que eu era -, ela levantou o rosto e me viu.

Coloquei as mãos dentro dos bolsos da minha calça social enquanto a via se afastar da amiga e caminhar em minha direção. Seu rosto estava marcado pelas lágrimas, e, assim que parou a alguns metros da minha frente, percebi seus olhos incrivelmente vermelhos. Desejei poder me socar por toda a dor que ela sentia.

\- Você tem alguma explicação para me dar? – ela perguntou ainda longe de mim.

Quem não conheceu a nossa história e nunca sentiu algo tão forte como o que nós dois acabamos sentindo um pelo outro jamais vai entender a mágoa que se criava. Quem não entende que os sentimentos surgem de forma imprevisível e apenas vão embora da mesma maneira, pensa que estamos exagerando. Quem nunca amou de verdade não entende que basta apenas um momento para perder a razão e se entregar profundamente aos sentimentos.

\- Eu me casei com Kagura hoje pela manhã, na empresa. Assinamos o contrato. – revelei, de forma nua e crua.

Vi seus olhos azuis tornarem-se escuros, e senti uma raiva absurda tomar conta do meu ser. Que merda eu tinha feito? Dei um passo em sua direção, ao mesmo tempo que ela recuou dois, mantendo-se afastada.

\- Acho que devo desejar meus parabéns, então. – ela disse friamente, cruzando os braços e encarando-me.

\- Fui pego de surpresa, Kagome. – tentei explicar, mas não continuei, ao perceber sua feição descrente.

\- Sesshoumaru, você nunca é pego de surpresa. Nem mesmo quando era um pirralho mimado e egoísta.

\- Vamos partir para ofensas?

\- Eu deveria era partir essa sua pose arrogante, isso sim. – suspirei ao ouvir sua resposta.

\- Realmente preciso que acredite que fui pego de surpresa. Não tive escolha.

Kagome sorriu ironicamente e levantou uma sobrancelha, finalmente se aproximando de mim, mas não perto o suficiente para torna-se um perigo para nossas sanidades.

\- Alguém te sequestrou do meu apartamento hoje de manhã?

\- Não.

\- Então, alguém te levou à força até a empresa? Alguém te algemou?

\- Não. – eu não fazia ideia onde ela queria chegar com tais perguntas.

\- Alguém apontou uma arma na sua cabeça e o obrigou a casar com Kagura?

Respirei fundo, finalmente entendendo seu objetivo.

\- Não. – respondi mais uma vez.

\- Então você teve uma escolha, Sesshoumaru. – ela disse, agora descruzando os braços e dando mais um passo a minha direção. – Você apenas optou pela mais conveniente.

Não soube o que responder àquela afirmação. Ela estava certa, sem dúvida alguma. Eu tive a chance de escolher, e, agora percebo que escolhi errado. Se não houvesse em jogo uma empresa multinacional, inúmeros acordos e muito dinheiro envolvido, eu voltava a empresa e rasgava aquele contrato de merda e acabava com essa palhaçada. O único problema é que eu sabia que jamais faria isso: eu agia de acordo com as regras e de forma a jamais prejudicar minha família. Se deixasse todos para viver com Kagome, ia prejudicar a todos. Embora eu a tivesse magoado, apenas nós dois saímos feridos nessa história. Se eu optasse pela minha felicidade ao seu lado, mais pessoas teriam sido prejudicadas. E, de uma forma ou outra, eu jamais ia conseguir ser amado pelas duas pessoas que queria.

\- Eu deveria te mandar a merda. – ela disse, de repente, quebrando aquele silêncio entre nós.

\- Você tem todo o direito de fazer isso.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negação, agora com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

\- Não, Sesshoumaru, você não merece que eu perca minha compostura.

\- Kagome, se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes..

\- Mas não são. – ela interrompeu-me. – Responda-me apenas uma coisa. – assenti. – Por que você reapareceu na minha vida?

Engoli em seco. Eu não tinha uma resposta direta para dar, nem mesmo eu sabia porque tinha ido procura-la.

\- Eu prometi.

\- Não, esse não é o verdadeiro motivo. Por que, Sesshoumaru?

Os carros passavam rapidamente ao nosso lado, e um vento frio soprava pelas ruas, lembrando-nos da aproximação do inverno. A vi estremecer quando outra rajada de vento passou por nós, e quis abraça-la. Mas eu não posso, não tenho o menor direito de me aproximar e tocá-la novamente. Encarando-a ali, enquanto esperava pela minha resposta, vi um _flash_ de lembranças passar em frente aos meus olhos.

 **flash back (22 anos antes)**

\- O que você está fazendo acordada a essa hora? – perguntei, parando em pé ao seu lado.

Eu havia acordado com o barulho da tempestade do lado de fora e tinha decidido pegar algo para beber na cozinha. Assim que entrei no cômodo, vi a _pirralha_ sair porta à fora, caminhar em direção a varanda, segurando sem seus braços Yoko. Intrigado, esqueci a vontade de beber algo e fui atrás dela, encontrando-a sentada em um canto afastado da varando e observando aquele festival de luzes que iluminava o céu.

\- Rezando. – ela respondeu, sem virar os olhos para mim.

\- Rezando? – perguntei, sentando.

\- Meu pai está no mar, e o mar está furioso. – quando ela virou o rosto para me olhar, percebi que havia medo em seus olhos. – Então estou rezando para que o mar não machuque meu pai.

Assenti, sem saber o que responder. Ela voltou a encarar a tempestade a nossa frente, e, aos poucos, fomos sendo molhados pela chuva que nos alcançava mesmo ali no coberto. Quando a vi estremecer, e não soube se foi de frio ou de medo, a puxei e a coloquei sentada no meu colo, abraçando-a pela cintura. Kagome pareceu ficar envergonhada, e fiquei da mesma maneira quando me dei conta do que fiz em um ato de impulso.

\- Você sempre me disse que o mar não machuca as pessoas boas. – falei lembrando-me que ela realmente tinha me dito isso na primeira vez que entrei no mar ao seu lado. – Então ele não vai machucar o seu pai.

\- Como você sabe que ele é uma pessoa boa? – ela perguntou, encarando-me.

\- Porque ele é o seu pai. – respondi, como se fosse óbvio, retribuindo seu olhar.

Ela sorriu e encostou a cabeça no meu peito, e senti meu coração bater muito rápido, deixando-me ainda mais envergonhado.

\- Acha que seu pai vai gostar de mim? – perguntei sem saber exatamente o porquê de fazer aquela pergunta. A _pirralha_ tinha o dom de me fazer agir por impulso.

\- Certeza absoluta. – ela respondeu, voltando a me encarar.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – não tinha ideia de como ela saber exatamente o que o pai dela ia pensar de mim.

\- Porque eu amo você. – ela respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Senti minha face esquentar e achei que fosse passar mal de tão rápido que sentia meu coração bater. Ela era uma _pirralha_ , uma garota. Era a primeira garota que dizia que me amava. Como ela podia me amar? Como ela tinha _certeza que me amava?_ A gente se conhece há duas semanas. _Como é possível amar tão rápido e ter certeza de que é verdadeiro?_ – Sesshoumaru, você me ama também?

Arregalei os olhos, ainda mais surpreso. Kagome encarava-me com um misto de medo e esperança nos olhos, e, para uma criança de apenas quatro anos de idade, ela parecia muito avançada para compreender a intensidade desse sentimento. Nem mesmo eu, mais velho e muito mais inteligente, consigo entender o que ela diz sentir. Só que vendo-a ali, abraçada a mim e totalmente sincera, achei minha resposta. Não soube se era totalmente verdadeira, mas eu sentia alguma coisa por ela.

\- Amo. – respondi, vendo-a sorrir e voltar a se encostar no meu peito. Se não era amor, era algo muito forte a ponto de me fazer ficar inconsequente e confuso.

 **fim do flash back**

Ela ainda esperava pela minha resposta enquanto a memória da descoberta dos nossos sentimentos surgiu em minha mente. Eu tinha esquecido completamente daquele momento, porque me forcei a isso. Depois que descobri que ela havia ido embora e depois de me tornar totalmente racional, obriguei-me a esquecer, provavelmente, o nosso melhor momento juntos daquele verão. Era uma lembrança dolorida que eu escondi na memória. Foi então que compreendi os motivos que levaram Izayoi a sugerir que procurasse Kagome Higurashi de novo. Minha madrasta sabia, sempre soube dos nossos sentimentos, e, de alguma forma, sabia que eles jamais tinham se apagado.

\- Porque eu nunca deixei de te amar. – respondi, sincero.

* * *

 **N/A:** Feliz 2017, meus amores! Eu realmente estou morrendo de vergonha por nunca mais ter postado nenhum capítulo aqui, e só posso dizer que como todos tem problemas na vida, meu 2016 foi o inferno na terra, o pior ano da minha vida e o mais conturbado. Quando não estava enfrentando meus problemas pessoais, estava estudando que nem uma condenada para faculdade. Mas agora tudo passou. Eu não posso garantir que eu vá postar semanalmente, mas, desde que entrei de férias - semana passada (eu estava em estágio) - dediquei-me a escrever os capítulos seguintes dessa história. Terminei o XII hoje mesmo e já estou na metade do XIII. Vou postar o próximo assim que terminar o IVX para sempre ter um na manga. Espero que possam perdoar minha ausência. Quanto às reviews, por favor, não parem de mandar. Toda vez que chega a notificação de uma review no meu email, abre um sorriso no meu rosto e fico com mais ânimo de escrever. Não vou responder porque estou usando a internet do celular e não quero ficar sem aqui na praia haha Enfim, gostaram? Não me odeiem pelo desfecho que escolhi e pelo rumo que a história está tomando, na minha mente tudo faz sentido para o final, prometo hehe um beijão para vocês, meus amores 3


	14. Cap XIII

**Casa Comigo?**

por Eduarda D.

* * *

 **XII**. **O** uvir aquela confissão foi como se mil facas estivessem perfurando meu coração. Olhei para o homem parado a poucos passos de mim e senti vontade de me atirar em seus braços e implorar para que ele não levasse adiante esse casamento, para que ele voltasse atrás e desfizesse o que tinha feito. Meu estômago embrulhou e quis vomitar, mas reprimi a ânsia na tentativa de controlar meu emocional.

\- Você não tinha o direito de me dizer isso. – respondi, sem conseguir reprimir as lágrimas.

\- Eu disse apenas a verdade, Kagome. – Sesshoumaru aproximou-se, finalmente acabando com a distância entre nós e tocou meu rosto, limpando minhas lágrimas.

\- Por que agora? Por que não antes?

\- Eu tentei uma vez. – ele falou, deixando sua mão acariciando meu rosto. – Eu tinha vinte e um anos e voltei a Muroran para te procurar, mas me disseram que você tinha ido embora para a França. Depois disso, eu perdi todas as minhas esperanças. Até que Izayoi me falou que você tinha aberto o _Maru_.

\- E não passou pela sua cabeça que seria mais apropriado você aparecer aqui estando solteiro? – falei, afastando sua mão de meu rosto e dando alguns passos para trás a fim de reconstruir nossa distância.

Sesshoumaru suspirou e tornou a colocar as mãos nos bolsos das calças.

\- Eu nunca pensei em seguir esse casamento adiante depois que te reencontrei.

\- Só que você casou hoje de manhã. – respondi, cínica. – O que me leva a pergunta: ainda vai querer os meus serviços?

\- Kagome, não haja como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós. – pela primeira vez na noite, percebi que ele estava perdendo seu autocontrole, e senti-me um pouco melhor por vê-lo dessa forma.

\- Estou agindo profissionalmente.

\- Não, você está agindo de forma infantil. – retrucou ele, bravo.

\- Como você espera que eu haja, Sesshoumaru Taisho? – gritei, esquecendo completamente que estávamos no meio da rua. – Você quer que eu me agarre em você, implore para acabar com esse casamento de merda?! Quer que eu rasteje aos seus pés e peça para me escolher? Porque isso não vai acontecer! Você tem me tratado de forma como bem lhe convém desde que nos conhecemos, e eu não mereço isso. Eu mereço ser amada por alguém que esteja ao meu lado quando acordar e que cumpra suas promessas. Você não merece me amar, Sesshoumaru.

\- Não, eu não mereço. – ele disse, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. Pude perceber, pela primeira vez desde que o conheço, a dor profunda que ele sentia.

Controlei minha respiração ofegante até me acalmar e ajeitei meus cabelos já bagunçados pelo vento. Depois tornei a cruzar os braços. O fato de ter gritado pareceu ter acalmado minha alma, de forma que eu sentia que agora poderia pensar com mais clareza. Minhas lágrimas também pararam, e agora eu percebia que os papéis tinham se invertido. Quem parecia estar destruído era ele, e não eu.

\- Você não me respondeu, Sesshoumaru. Ainda vai querer meus serviços?

\- Sim, Kagura não entenderia o motivo caso cancelássemos.

Oh, mais uma vez eu desejei poder socar seu rosto, mas acabei lhe lançando um sorriso cínico. Kagura não entenderia? Foda-se aquela bruxa. Ele não pensou se eu entenderia seus motivos quando casou com ela. Foda-se ele e toda a família Taisho.

\- Mas se você não quiser mais, tenho certeza que arranjarei uma boa desculpa. – ele disse.

Realmente, foda-se ele e toda a sua família de merda.

\- Fique tranquilo, Sesshoumaru. Vai ser o melhor buffet que o Japão já viu. – respondi. – Acho que está na hora de você ir embora.

Ele assentiu, não sem antes de tentar se aproximar de novo. Vendo que eu continuei recuando, ele desistiu.

\- Parabéns pelo casamento, Taisho. Espero que vocês sejam mesmo muito felizes. – caminhei até a entrada do restaurante, vendo-o parado no mesmo lugar. – Vocês dois se merecem, pode ter certeza disso. Boa noite.

Não fiquei ali fora para ouvir se ele respondeu, apenas entrei no estabelecimento, tranquei a porta, apaguei as luzes e caminhei até a cozinha, onde encontrei Sango sentada comendo um pote de sorvete de nozes. Assim que me viu, ela estendeu-me o pote e a colher. Puxei um banco e sentei ao seu lado.

\- E aí? – ela perguntou, um pouco receosa.

\- Podemos falar disso amanhã? – falei, servindo-me de uma colherada e comendo.

Ela assentiu e tornou a pegar o pote das minhas mãos.

\- Como foi com a sua família? – perguntei, depois de engolir.

\- Como o esperado. – respondeu, simplesmente. – Eles surtaram e depois que se acalmaram, trancaram-se no escritório e decidiram o que fazer. Nesse meio tempo, fiquei conversando com Kohaku, o único que ficou feliz por mim. – ela comeu mais uma colher antes de continuar. – Aí quando eles voltaram para sala, anunciaram que estavam me deserdando, afinal de contas era uma desonra para o nome da nossa família. Eu seria riscada da árvore genealógica e deveria procurar mudar meu nome. Kohaku ficou furioso, tive que segurá-lo para que ele não batesse no nosso pai.

\- Sango, eu sinto muito! – e realmente sentia. Que família de merda.

Na verdade, estou começando a achar que essas famílias ricas e cheias de poder são um bando de merda acumulada que só se importam com as aparências e nem um pouco com a felicidade alheia.

\- Está tudo bem, Ka. – ela deu de ombros e comeu outra colher. – Eu já esperava por isso. Pediram para eu entrar com a troca de sobrenome ainda essa semana, então hoje passei o dia juntando os documentos necessários. Só não sei que sobrenome escolher, porque vai ser o que meu filho ou filha vai carregar.

\- Como assim não sabe? – puxei o pote de suas mãos e o coloquei na bancada a nossa frente, com a colher dentro, depois segurei suas mãos e a encarei. – Por favor, San, você é minha irmã. Se te fizer feliz, eu adoraria que você usasse o nome Higurashi.

\- Kagome! Eu não posso! – vi seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.

\- Claro que você pode! – retruquei, limpando as lágrimas em seu rosto. – Desde que nos conhecemos você sempre foi a minha irmã, minha melhor amiga e meu porto seguro. Minha família já te ama, minha mãe já te considera como uma filha e meu irmão te adora. Tenho toda a certeza do mundo de que vai deixar todos nós muito felizes.

\- Você tem certeza disso?

\- Absoluta, sua boba! – falei, abraçando-a. – Eu não consigo imaginar a dor que você deve ter sentido quando seus pais lhe falaram tudo isso, mas eu posso te prometer que na nossa casa você sempre, **sempre** , vai ser recebida com muito amor.

\- Oh, Kagome, muito obrigada! – e dessa vez foi a vez dela de apoiar a cabeça no meu ombro e chorar até cansar.

Os dias passaram sem mais nenhuma turbulência. Eu não tinha mais visto Sesshoumaru, e, depois da reunião que tivera com Kagura sobre a escolha dos pratos, agora ficaria boas semanas sem sequer ouvir falar no casal Taisho. No dia da nossa reunião, ela veio acompanhada de Kikyou, e, durante todo o encontro, as duas não paravam de falar da aliança com o imenso diamante que residia no anelar esquerdo de Kagura Onigumo. Ver aquela joia e ouvir aquelas palavras fizeram efeito em mim, e tentei não transparecer meu desconforto. A cada dia ficava um pouquinho mais fácil me recuperar de tudo o que acontecera. Procurei ocupar a minha mente com todos os tipos de coisas diferentes e que me evitassem pensar nos Taisho.

Sango e eu tínhamos viajado a Muroran no final de semana que se passou a fim de contar a minha família todas as novidades envolvendo minha amiga, e, sem que eu precisasse falar nada, minha mãe pediu a mesma coisa que eu: que Sango usasse o nosso sobrenome. Não preciso dizer que ela ficou mais emocionada do que no dia que eu fiz a mesma sugestão. Embora minha mãe tivesse notado que eu andava abatida, ela não insistiu no assunto depois que eu lhe assegurei que eram apenas preocupações com alguns eventos que eu havia me responsabilizado. Era uma verdade parcial, e, por isso não me senti mal por não contar tudo a ela. Também evitei de ir visitar o casarão da minha infância, apesar das inúmeras tentativas de Souta de ir mostrar o lugar para Sango. Quando retornamos a Tóquio, encontramos o meu apartamento completamente do avesso e com uma Rin atracada em um homem no meu sofá. Depois dessa cena, conversamos e decidimos que era a hora de procurarmos um lugar maior para nós quatro, afinal tínhamos que contar com a presença da criança.

Quando eu não estava envolvida com os compromissos do restaurante, dediquei-me a procurar uma casa, afinal eu era quem mais tinha tempo disponível. Sango estava envolvida com as documentações da troca de sobrenome e com a empresa; já Rin tinha o horário do emprego para cumprir e agora estava cursando moda à noite – ela havia chegado um dia e decidido que queria realizar seu sonho de infância em ser uma estilista. Obviamente nós a apoiamos.

Hoje estava sendo um desses dias em que eu estava indo visitar casas. Havíamos encontrado algumas pela internet, contatamos as imobiliárias e agendamos as visitas. Meu apartamento e o apartamento que Sango dividia com Miroku iam entrar no negócio, já que Rin precisava do dinheiro da venda do dela para pagar as dívidas hospitalares de sua mãe. No dia que perguntei a Miroku se ele se importava que Sango vendesse o apartamento, ele não se importou e ainda insistiu para que não houvesse divisão do dinheiro da venda, querendo que tudo ficasse com ela. Estranhei essa atitude, mas não falei nada porque o dinheiro extra vai ajudar quando o bebê nascer.

\- Para onde vamos agora? – perguntei, entrando no carro da corretora.

\- Esta vai ser a última de hoje. – ela disse, dando a partida. – É em frente à uma praça, em área totalmente residencial. Tem uma escola há cinco quadras e fica há vinte minutos de carro do seu restaurante.

\- Parece bom. – respondi, observando pela janela.

Assim que entramos no bairro, comecei a prestar mais atenção à nossa volta. Parece aqueles bairros dos subúrbios das cidades americanas: uma casa ao lado da outra, com grandes gramados em frente e uma área totalmente arborizada. O fato de encontrar bairros nesse estilo em Tóquio ser uma raridade, chamou ainda mais a atenção. A cidade era feita de prédios e de residências pequenas, mas o que eu estava vendo nesse bairro era justamente o contrário, e isso estava deixando-me muito animada. Estacionamos em frente a uma praça bem cuidada e cheia de crianças brincando, e caminhamos até a frente a uma escadaria.

\- Onde fica? – perguntei, confusa.

\- Bem, Srta. Higurashi, pelo preço que a senhorita está disposta a pagar, não consegui encontrar nenhuma casa moderna nos requisitos que me pediu. Então, este próximo lugar é um antigo templo cujo dono está idoso para manter e não tem para quem deixar, então colocou o local à venda. Ele nem mora mais aqui, está nos Estados Unidos.

\- Um templo? – perguntei confusa.

\- Sim. Mas ele possui uma casa residencial que tem tudo o que a senhorita me pediu, além de um extenso quintal.

Olhei-a de forma desconfiada, não muito segura de suas palavras, ao passo que ela sorriu nervosamente. Resolvi dar um voto de confiança e assenti, vendo-a rir e caminhar em direção à escadaria. Não me preocupei em contar os degraus, apenas percebi que eram muitos.

\- Como você espera que uma grávida suba tudo isso? – perguntei, já um pouco brava.

\- Existe uma outra entrada por trás que se chega de carro, mas a rua de acesso está fechada para uma reforma, por isso viemos por aqui. – ela respondeu, chegando ao topo.

No momento que alcancei o topo daquela imensa escadaria, senti uma serenidade imensa tomar conta do meu ser. O lugar que eu estava vendo não era o mais incrível, muito menos o mais bonito, mas trazia-me a mesma sensação que eu tinha quando estava olhando para o mar. Senti-me protegida, amada e em paz. Em um piscar de olhos, aquele templo com uma cerejeira enorme em seu centro, tornou-se o mais belo, e tive a certeza de que era esse o local que queria morar.

A corretora deve ter percebido minha mudança de comportamento, pois seus ombros relaxaram e ela desatou a explicar tudo do local. Quando chegamos na casa residencial, entramos e ela me mostrou todos os cômodos. A sala possuía uma lareira e era grande o suficiente para uma festa de Natal com a família completa; a cozinha não era grande, mas era espaçosa e com uma boa arquiteta, todo o espaço poderia ser bem aproveitado. Ainda no primeiro andar tinha um cômodo amplo, com portas de correr, cheio de estantes de livros vazias e pensei que ali pudesse ser um antigo escritório. Por fim, antes de subirmos, ela me mostrou um jardim de inverno que eu poderia transformar em sala de jantar, e também o lavabo. Subimos para o segundo andar e vimos todas as quatro suítes, nenhuma era muito grande, mas eram ideais para nós. Assim que terminarmos de ver a casa, ela me mostrou o resto do terreno e falou um pouco sobre a vizinhança. Eu estava completamente apaixonada.

\- Bem, e então? – ela me perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios, o qual eu retribuí.

\- Por mim, fechamos o negócio, preciso apenas mostrar às minhas amigas. – respondi. – Tem como deixar os papéis encaminhados já? Acredito que elas vão querer ficar com o templo também.

\- Com certeza!

Em três dias, eu consegui levar Sango e Rin para examinarem o local, e elas ficaram tão, ou mais, encantadas como eu pelo templo. Depois da decisão delas, fomos até a imobiliária e fechamos o contrato, a partir daí, começamos a empacotar nossas vidas em caixas.

Empacotar tudo não foi tão difícil como foi desempacotar. O bom de todo esse trabalho é que eu me permiti esquecer de Sesshoumaru Taisho durante as semanas que se seguiram. Logo mais o Natal chegaria e queríamos a casa cheia para inaugurar um novo ciclo em todas as nossas vidas. Eu já não tinha mais o meu janelão de vidro com vista para metade da cidade, mas, em compensação, tinha uma sacada que dava em frente à cerejeira centenária. Era o meu deleite ficar observando-a durante a noite sob a luz das estrelas enquanto colocava meus pensamentos em ordens.

Na manhã seguinte, montariam a cozinha feita totalmente sob medida por uma arquiteta de confiança, e eu mal me continha de felicidade em ter um espaço bom para cozinhar para as pessoas que eu mais amava. Infelizmente, hoje eu teria que voltar ao apartamento para pegar as últimas caixas, incluindo o baú com todas as lembranças da infância. Eu estava em uma eterna dúvida se me desfazia de todas aquelas coisas ou não, já que Sesshoumaru e eu nunca mais teríamos chance alguma.

Terminei de me vestir e saí do meu novo quarto – ainda cheio de caixas – e fechei a porta. A casa ainda estava silenciosa, então todas ainda deveriam estar dormindo. Além de buscar as últimas caixas, eu precisava me despedir do Sr, Myouga, que, por todos esses anos, foi meu grande amigo. A rua de trás do templo já estava aberta pela reforma, então em poucos minutos consegui chegar no centro da cidade. Com toda essa função da mudança, e, consequentemente, de algumas pequenas reformas que a casa precisava, mantive-me afastada do _Maru_ , deixando o restaurante nas mãos de Yume. Estacionei em frente ao meu prédio, cumprimentei o porteiro e fui até meu apartamento. Era estranho entrar ali e não ver a costumeira bagunça que as minhas amigas tinham feito nas últimas semanas, muito menos os brinquedos que começamos a comprar para o bebê. As três últimas caixas que faltavam estavam no meio da sala de estar, e, ao lado delas, o baú dos meus fantasmas. Deixei a porta do apartamento aberta enquanto carregava o elevador de serviço com as três caixas e depois as levei para dentro do carro.

\- Kagome, querida, o que é isso? – ouvi a voz do senhor Myouga do outro lado do corredor enquanto via o meu apartamento completamente vazio.

\- Bom dia, senhor Myouga. – falei, dando-lhe um sorriso sem graça.

\- Você está se mudando? – insistiu.

\- Estou sim. – falei, entrando no apartamento e sendo seguida por ele. – O senhor já deve ter reparado que duas amigas queridas vieram morar comigo nestes últimos tempos.

\- Sango-chan e Rin-chan! – ele disse, um tanto animado. – Boas garotas! Acho que fez muito bem em recebe-la, você passava muito tempo sozinha neste apartamento.

\- Realmente, foi uma mudança muito bem-vinda em minha vida. – falei, sorrindo. – Infelizmente não tenho nem mesmo um copo de suco para lhe oferecer.

\- Não se preocupe, querida. – ele disse, observando o lugar totalmente vazio. – Sentirei falta da minha parceira de xadrez.

\- Por favor, senhor Myouga, sempre que precisar ou, simplesmente quiser jogar uma partida de xadrez, é só me ligar. – procurei por um papel e uma caneta dentro da bolsa e anotei o meu novo endereço. – Estarei morando aqui, o senhor vai ser sempre bem-vindo. Assim que terminarmos de organizar o lugar, te esperarei com uma janta e uma boa taça de vinho.

\- Obrigada, querida. – ele disse, enfim notando o baú. – Quer ajuda para carregar isso?

Olhei para o baú e sorri, sem graça.

\- Não vou precisar, senhor Myouga, ainda quero selecionar o que tem aí dentro para ver se vale a pena levar ou deixar para trás.

\- Memórias difíceis?

\- Algumas são; outras, deliciosas.

\- As mais difíceis geralmente são as mais valiosas. – ele disse, caminhando em direção à porta. – Não tenha medo de encarar o passado, ele tem muito a nos ensinar.

Caminhei até ele, dando-lhe um abraço que lhe deixou bastante surpreso. Demorou uns segundos até que ele me retribuísse o abraço, e ficamos mais um tempo assim. Eu sempre o vi como meu avô, e, agora deixa-lo sozinho, parecia-me uma tarefa bastante difícil.

\- Você sabe onde me encontrar. – ele disse, finalmente afastando-se e saindo do meu apartamento.

Fechei a porta, ficando completamente sozinha. Foi a primeira vez em muito tempo que me senti solitária ali dentro, da última vez que fui tomada por esse sentimento foi logo quando me mudei para Tóquio e comecei minha vida na cidade grande. Depois disso, o agito e a multidão incluíram-me na rotina e aprendi a ser feliz sozinha. Caminhei até o meu baú e sentei em frente a ele, abrindo-o. Retirei o enorme álbum de fotografia de dentro, colocando-o ao meu lado, depois retirei um casal de bonecas de pano que minha avó tinha feito para o meu aniversário de cinco anos – éramos eu e Sesshoumaru em roupas feudais. Depois retirei um livro de lendas feudais que contavam sobre princesas, youkais, exterminadores e sacerdotisas. Sorri automaticamente ao lembrar-me do mito da sacerdotisa que amou um youkai. A última coisa que retirei dali foi um maço de cartas – deveria ter umas trinta – que escrevi para Sesshoumaru e que jamais chegaram ao destino.

Olhei todos aqueles objetos a minha volta e não sabia sinceramente o que fazer com cada um deles. As cartas eu poderia entregar em mãos para Sesshoumaru, mas com que propósito? Ele estava obstinado a ficar com Kagura Onigumo e a obedecer as ordens do pai, então que diferença fazia manda-las depois de tanto tempo? Deixei-as de lado, mais uma vez e segurei o livro, abrindo-o no capítulo da minha história favorita. Quando o fiz, um papel totalmente amarelado caiu de dentro de suas páginas, chamando minha atenção.

" _Eu não faço a mínima ideia do motivo que me levou a te escrever. Estou indo embora amanhã pela manhã e não sei como me despedir corretamente. Cheguei nesse fim de mundo achando que teria as piores férias da minha vida, e, se isso não ocorresse, pelo menos eu poderia passar tempo o suficiente tocando minha guitarra e lendo os livros clássicos da literatura ocidental. Só que você apareceu e estragou meus planos. Eu sei que tenho apenas dez anos, mas sendo filho do meu pai, minha vida é cheia de regras e planejamentos. Assim que o verão acabar, estarei indo para um internato onde só os filhos de pessoas importantes estudam; e tenho que admitir, eu só gostaria de estudar em um colégio normal. Eu não pensava assim antes de te conhecer. Pirralha, você me fez enxergar que amigos de verdade podem surgir a qualquer momento, e que meu sobrenome pouco importa se eu estiver pronto para manter tais amizades. Você foi a primeira menina que se aproximou sem medo, que não chorou quando fui grosso e que insistiu em me mostrar como é legal ser criança. Você foi e é minha primeira amiga, minha primeira namorada e meu primeiro amor. Não esqueça desse verão, porque eu jamais vou esquecer dele. Eu te prometo. E eu também te prometo que irei voltar para te buscar, acredite em minhas palavras. Taisho, S."_

Apertei aquele pedaço de papel contra o peito e deixei-me chorar pela inocência de menina que eu tinha tentado esconder durante todos esses anos. Como ele poderia ter mexido tanto comigo depois de todos esses anos? Porque eu alimentei esperanças por todos esses anos? A menina inocente dentro de mim nunca tinha morrido, e secretamente eu acreditava nos contos de fadas da minha infância com um final feliz.

Meu celular começou a tocar, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos e daquela mistura de sensações amargas que estavam começando a vir à tona. Larguei o livro, o papel e corri até a minha bolsa, que estava atirada no hall de entrada, pegando o celular logo em seguida.

 _Shippou Kimura_

\- _Meu amor_! – ouvi ele dizer assim que atendi o telefone, fazendo-me sorrir.

\- Shippou, seu lindo, onde você está agora? Sudão do Sul? Nigéria? Etiópia?!

\- _Nesse momento, estou em uma rua bastante movimentada de Tóquio olhando para um prédio chamado Bara._

\- O QUÊ?! – levantei-me rapidamente, calçando os sapatos e saindo do apartamento. – Você está aqui?!

O tempo que o elevador demorou para chegar nunca pareceu tão longo, a ponto de eu descer as escadas que nem uma louca correndo.

\- Por que não me avisou que vinha?! – perguntei, terminando de descer o último lance de escadas e saindo no hall de entrada do prédio.

Assim que avistei meu amigo ruivo parado em frente ao portão do meu edifício, nossos olhares se cruzaram e um sorriso lindo formou-se em seu rosto, contagiando-me da mesma forma. Desligamos os celulares e corri em sua direção.

\- Surpresa! – ele disse, assim que abraçou-me fortemente.

\- Por Kami, como eu estava com saudades!

\- Deixe-me olhar para você. – Shippou afastou-me, mas manteve-me próximo ainda, como se estivesse estudando-me daquela forma clínica que os médicos fazem. – Você está ainda mais bonita, mas andou chorando.

Revirei os olhos ao ouvir sua afirmação, fazendo-o ficar sério.

\- Kagome Higurashi, em dez anos de amizade eu só te vi chorar duas vezes. O que está acontecendo?

\- Podemos não falar disso agora? Eu só vim buscar as últimas caixas da mudança e fechar o apartamento.

\- Mudança? – ele pareceu surpreso. – Pelo visto passei muito tempo fora e perdi bastante coisa.

\- Te explico tudo quando chegarmos no templo.

\- Templo? – dessa vez ele pareceu mais surpreso ainda. – Não me diga que resolveu virar sacerdotisa?

\- Não, seu bobo. Eu e as meninas apenas precisávamos de um lugar maior para morar. Ainda mais com a Sango.. – parei, de repente, sorrindo boba. Coloquei as mãos na boca e o olhei feliz. – Shippou, Sango tem uma notícia maravilhosa para te contar!

\- Vocês todas tem muitas coisas para me contar. – falou sério, colocando sua mochila dentro do meu carro e depois subindo comigo para o apartamento.

Juntei todas as lembranças daquele baú e decidi que com o tempo lidaria com todos aqueles sentimentos. A carta de Sesshoumaru, porém, guardei com cuidado dentro da minha carteira, sem saber exatamente o porquê de querê-la tão perto.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem, meus amores, aqui está o capítulo seguinte como prometido. Semana que vem posto o XIV, sem falta, só quero colocar uns últimos ajustes. Só acho que preciso esclarecer a todos vocês os motivos que me levaram a escolher esse caminho de separação entre Kagome e Sesshoumaru mais uma vez. Como já citei na história inúmeras vezes, eu sou realmente fã do livro Gurra e Paz do Tólstoi, e, em momento algum, chegarei aos pés dessa obra prima, mas acho que a história me marcou tanto que me fez enxergar que certos amores, mesmo quando já presentes, precisam amadurecer o suficiente para que o casal perceba que precisam ficar juntos. É isso que eu tento passar um pouco nessa história, não apenas um romance com obstáculos, mas um romance cujo amor precisa amadurecer e cujos personagens precisam aprender a se amarem antes de amarem um ao outro. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse tantinho da história. Por favor, mandem reviews com suas opiniões.

 **Tinker:** sem triângulo amoroso, flor hehe Kagome é íntegra demais para isso hehe espero que não tenha te desapontado nesse cap. Um beijão!

 **Guest:** amor, muito obrigada pelas palavras, significaram muito! E é realmente isso: uma mistura de amor e ódio que não sabemos onde um começa e outro termina, mas acho que é dentro desse processo que todos amadurecemos, e é nesse meio que quero amadurecer meus personagens hehe espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Um beiijão!

 **Tay:** Não fique de coração partido, o Sesshoumaru ainda vai recompensar muito a Kagome pelas suas escolhas. Ele já está se dando conta da confusão de sentimentos que tem dentro de si, e isso vai ajudá-lo a melhorar, prometo. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Um beijão!

Gente, obrigado por estarem acompanhando essa história e um beijo especial para os comentaristas hehe Até o próximo ;*

03/02/2017


	15. Cap XIV

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

* * *

 **Casa Comigo?**

por Eduarda D.

 **XIV.** Realmente preciso descrever a festa que foi quando Sango e Rin viram Shippou sentado no meio da nossa sala totalmente bagunçada? Bem, caso eu precise, é melhor falar desde o momento que saímos do meu antigo apartamento.

Shippou não tinha vindo de carro, apenas carregava uma mochila nas costas, que foi posta imediatamente dentro do meu carro. E depois que pegamos o meu _baú de lembranças_ , fechamos o apartamento e nos dirigimos para o templo. Durante todo o caminho, ele tentou tirar respostas de mim.

"Sango tem uma novidade.. Ela e o Miroku resolveram casar?"

"Já sei! Ela percebeu que ele é um completo babaca e percebeu que é perfeita pra mim!"

Revirei os olhos, com um sorriso nos lábios, quando o ouvi falar isso.

"Ok, ok.. Eu e Sango nunca daríamos certo mesmo. Acho que a Rin combina mais com a minha personalidade"

E ele seguiu o caminho todo nesse monólogo. Eu apenas ria, fazia caretas ou o ignorava. Quando estávamos quase chegando, ele finalmente ficou quieto, mas o silêncio não estava perturbador. Essa história de melhor amigo sem sexualidade envolvida é realmente algo fora do comum. Desde que eu conhecera Shippou nós tínhamos combinado: nossa forma livre de ver o mundo, nossa vontade de sermos realmente bons no que escolhemos fazer, nossa capacidade de amar incondicionalmente e depois de termos o coração quebrado. Parecia a minha versão masculina, mas muito mais forte do que eu jamais poderei ser. Quando eu o conheci, Shippou era noivo de uma menina alemã – porque ele estava fazendo a residência de pediatria na Alemanha – e ele era completamente apaixonado por ela. Jotta, era o nome da garota. Ela era enfermeira e eles tinham se conhecido em uma festa de confraternização do hospital onde ele era residente, e foi algo como amor à primeira vista – pelo menos da parte dele. Meses de namoro, veio o noivado e depois a traição. Shippou acabou descobrindo que Jotta mantinha um outro relacionamento há meses com um professor de música da escola onde a irmã mais nova dela estudava. Ele rompeu o noivado, terminou a residência, se inscreveu nos Médicos Sem Fronteiras, colocou uma mochila nas costas e foi pra África.

Claro que nesse meio tempo houve choro da parte dele, muita bebida e um quase coma alcóolico, sem falar em festas com uso de algumas substâncias ilícitas, e algumas garotas de programa. Também existiram viagens para os lugares mais exóticos – uma vez ele me pagou uma passagem para encontra-lo em Antananarivo, a capital de Madagascar. Eu era a amiga que lhe arranjava mulheres, e ele o amigo que me apresentava outros amigos. Sempre fomos uma dupla e tanto, e quando qualquer pessoa nos magoava, o outro sempre estava presente, fosse para secar as lágrimas ou para socar o (a) desgraçado (a).

Então, para mim, todos os últimos meses que passamos sem sequer trocar um telefonema, ou quando não pude contar a ele sobre meus problemas com Bankotsu e depois Sesshoumaru, eu sofri calada. As meninas, com certeza, ajudaram, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Quando Bankotsu tornou-se _brutal_ , no pior sentido da palavra, eu não podia contar para Sango. Ela estava com Miroku, e os dois eram o melhor casal que eu conhecia. Contar para eles fazia-me sentir como se eu colocasse uma nuvem negra perto da felicidade deles. Assim como contar para Rin.. Desabafar com ela iria acabar com todo o romantismo infantil que ela ainda tem no coração. Rin ainda acredita cegamente em príncipes encantados, e, apesar de se envolver em relações breves e frequentes, ela diz sempre estar apaixonada pelo moço da vez. Falar das agressões simplesmente não parecia certo. Então aguentei calada, depois resolvi toda a situação sozinha, achando coragem não faço ideia da onde, e segui em frente, um passo de cada vez. E eu queria ligar para Shippou e ter sua proteção a minha volta, mas eu sabia que meu amigo largaria tudo e viria cuidar de mim, e eu não podia simplesmente tirar o trabalho que ele tanto ama por um problema de relacionamento.

Só que nem as dores físicas que Bankotsu me causou doeram tanto quanto as feridas que Sesshoumaru criou em minha alma. Acho que porque meu envolvimento com Bankotsu foi basicamente carnal, enquanto que com Sesshoumaru houve uma história, existiram sentimentos infantis, juvenis e agora adultos. E mais uma vez eu estava achando que precisaria lidar sozinha, afinal de contas Sango agora vai ser mãe e Rin tem os problemas com a mãe e os financeiros. Minhas dores não deveriam incomodá-las.

Então, quando o silêncio se instalou dentro do meu veículo e olhei de relance para o homem sentado ao meu lado, minha alma se aquietou, respirou aliviada por vários segundos. Eu não tinha pedido para Shippou vir, e, mesmo assim, ele estava aqui, ao meu lado.

\- Shippou, eu amei a surpresa.. – comecei, dobrando na rua que daria acesso aos fundos do templo.

\- Mas..? – ele virou o rosto e me encarou, com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

\- Por que você veio?

A entrada do templo já estava logo adiante. Acionei o controle remoto e o portão começou a se abrir. Observei meu melhor amigo virar o rosto e encarar o ambiente a nossa volta. Percebi, nesse momento, que eu não era a única com problemas.

\- Eu voltei de vez para o Japão, Ka. – ele disse.

Arregalei os olhos, surpresa com essa revelação. Shippou detestava o nosso país, detestava a nossa cultura tradicionalista e um bocado machista; detestava a falta de calor humano que nós tínhamos; detestava a nossa frieza e a nossa falta de hospitalidade com estrangeiros. Não é segredo no mundo que os japoneses são fechados dentro da sua cultura, mas, ainda assim.. eu nunca consegui entender o motivo de todo esse ódio. E agora ouvi-lo dizer que estava voltando para o seu país de origem tão odiado, realmente era algo que eu não esperava.

\- Quer falar sobre isso depois? – estacionei o carro e desliguei o motor.

\- Quando você me falar o que está acontecendo com você, eu te conto a minha história.

Sorri para ele. Era esse tipo de conexão que eu tentei explicar. Apesar de todas as falas bobas e brincadeiras que ele tinha feito antes durante o percurso, Shippou tinha notado que eu não estava bem, e que aquele monólogo era a forma de me fazer sorrir. Céus, como eu tinha sentido sua falta.

\- Justo. – falei, sorrindo.

Ele assentiu e saímos do carro. Antes de entrarmos dentro de casa, ele me fez mostrar todo o terreno, e ficou totalmente encantado com a cerejeira. Quem não ficaria? Sorri orgulhosa, observando-o admirar aquela árvore que transmitia tanta paz a qualquer um que se prestasse a ficar 5 minutos olhando-a. Shippou estava mais magro da última vez que eu o vira, e seus cabelos estavam compridos, presos em um coque – a última moda ocidental. Sua postura era mais tensa, e seus olhos pareciam tristes. De fato, existe uma história além da minha que precisa ser contada.

Assim que entramos, ele deixou sua mochila em um canto da sala e começou a explorar toda a casa sozinho enquanto eu me dirigia para a cozinha, determinada a fazer algo para o almoço.

\- Me acompanha no vinho? – perguntei no batente da porta que separa a cozinha da sala.

\- Sim. – ele disse, sentando-se no chão e abrindo uma das caixas de papelão.

Voltei até ele com uma taça de vinho que Shippou aceitou de bom grado. Sentei a sua frente e o vi tirar todos os livros de dentro daquela caixa, espalhando-os pelo chão à nossa volta. Ficamos nesse silêncio, apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro por um longo tempo, até que resolvi começar.

\- Bankotsu me batia. – revelei depois de um grande gole de vinho.

Ele parou de mexer nos livros e me encarou.

\- Eu me casei com uma africana. – ele rebateu, imitando meu gesto de beber.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas, totalmente chocada.

\- Reencontrei Sesshoumaru Taisho, me re-apaixonei e tive o coração quebrado.

\- Ela se chamava Ayana, tivemos um filho e ambos morreram por terrorismo.

O que fazemos a respeito de tantas dores?

Como conseguimos encontrar forças e seguir em frente?

Como levantar todos os dias, vestir uma roupa e seguir a vida?

Como esperar o tempo curar as feridas?

Como é possível acordar e perceber que o sonho virou pesadelo?

Como _amar novamente?_

Como _viver novamente_?

E falo em viver, e não em respirar. Como acreditar que a vida pode ser bonita novamente? Que a vida merecesse ser vivida depois de tantos traumas? Como voltar a confiar nas pessoas? Como confiar na raça humana mais uma vez? E sobre não ter medo? Qual é o segredo para não ter mais medo do futuro? Qual é a fórmula da felicidade?

Quebrei a distância entre nós e pulei em seu colo, abraçando-o o mais forte que eu consegui. Shippou retribuiu meu abraço da pior forma possível: ele chorou. Seus braços circundaram minha cintura, sua testa se apoiou em meu ombro e seu corpo inteiro tremia enquanto as lágrimas escorriam livres. Há quanto tempo ele vinha sofrendo?

E por que alguém tão incrível tinha que passar por todas essas dores?

Se houvesse uma Vida, assim como existe uma Morte personificada e se eu pudesse encontra-la, eu lhe daria um belo de um soco, depois iria exigir respostas. Muitas respostas. Por que pessoas boas sofrem nas mãos das pessoas ruins? Por que pessoas com corações lindos são castigadas por serem elas mesmas? Por que a Vida deixa os sentimentos ruins terem tanto espaço entre os seres humanos? Ou são os seres humanos tão ruins a ponto de não conseguirem preservar a felicidade de si e do próximo?

Deixei que meu amigo chorasse em meu ombro o tempo que precisasse. Não me importei se as taças de vinho agora estavam viradas e que o líquido molhava os livros ao nosso redor. Não me importei com as minhas diferentes dores, nem com a gravidez de Sango, nem com a doença da mãe de Rin. Não me preocupei com mais ninguém além daquele homem que sempre estivera ao meu lado, como meu melhor amigo, meu irmão, meu chão. Durante todo o tempo somente seus soluços eram ouvidos, não me atrevia a dizer qualquer palavra de conforto – porque, na verdade, eu não conhecia nenhuma palavra que pudesse confortá-lo. Depois de minutos, talvez horas, ele se acalmou e se afastou. Seus olhos vermelhos e inchados refletiam a profunda tristeza que ele sentia.

\- Eu sinto tanto. – falei, acariciando seu rosto.

Ele soltou um riso nasalado e limpou o nariz com o dorso da mão, fazendo-me rir fracamente.

\- Eu não achei que pudesse amar de novo, Kagome. – ele começou, enquanto eu sentava ao seu lado. Nós dois recostados no sofá – que estava cheio de coisas em cima. – Mas Ayana apareceu e minha vida parecia fazer sentido de novo.

Deixei que ele continuasse, querendo conhecer cada detalhe daquela história.

\- Eu estava na Etiópia, mais precisamente em um vilarejo perto de Werder, uma cidade próxima à fronteira com a Somália. Não havia hospital montado por nós dessa vez, eu tinha sido mandado até lá para tentar controlar a desnutrição proteica das crianças. Ayana era uma das mulheres responsáveis por cuidar das crianças que já não tinham mais forças para se alimentar; ela era incansável, totalmente dedicada e forte. Eu nunca tinha visto tanta força em uma mulher. – ele suspirou fundo e passou a mão no rosto para afastar alguns fios de cabelo que lhe caíam sobre os olhos. – Quando eu cheguei lá, a realidade não era exatamente a que tinham me contado. O vilarejo tinha sofrido um ataque de guerrilheiros, e vários tinham sido feridos, por balas ou facões, sem falar as mulheres que tinham sido violentadas. Eu tive que cuidar de tudo e de todos por meses, e Ayana sempre estava ao meu lado. Aos poucos, ela foi me cativando. Para uma mulher marcada pela fome, pela guerra e pela morte, ela emitia vida. Quando percebi estava completamente apaixonado. Nos casamos sob um céu estrelado e dentro de um ritual africano. _Ela era minha estrela e eu era sua terra_. Ela me dizia isso, era nisso que ela acreditava. Quando ela engravidou, o vilarejo já estava se recompondo e eu logo poderia oferecer uma vida melhor para ela. Falamos até em ir morar na Europa, ou, até mesmo, aqui. Foram os melhores três anos da minha vida, Ka.

Ele parou por um segundo, arrumou as taças novamente e afastou os livros de perto, porém estendeu uma de suas pernas sobre o líquido, pouco se importando se sua calça ficaria manchada, enquanto a outra parecia flexionada.

\- Decidimos chamar nosso filho de Kamau, que significa guerreiro quieto, porque ele chutou muito durante a gestação e depois pouco chorava. Ficava apenas admirando todos a sua volta. Quando Kamau fez um mês, eu recebi uma correspondência pedindo para que viajasse para um vilarejo próximo apenas para buscar mantimentos. Não vi necessidade de leva-los comigo. Ayana se dizia bem, mas eu não queria que ela enfrentasse cinco horas de viagem em uma Kombi antiga, muito menos que Kamau tivesse tanto estresse, sendo um recém-nascido. Foi o pior erro que cometi na minha vida.

Ele calou-se novamente, e seu olhar estava longe. Shippou parecia estar revivendo todo aquele momento mais uma vez, parecia poder enxergar toda a cena que encontrou quando voltou de sua pequena viagem.

\- A alguns quilômetros próximos ao vilarejo, eu avistei uma enorme quantidade de fumaça branca subindo para o céu. E à medida que eu me aproximava, a quantidade crescia. Assim como o meu desespero. Quando cheguei no vilarejo, já não existia mais chama, não existia mais pessoas, nem mesmo vida. Corri para a nossa cabana e encontrei destroços. Tirei cada tábua, cada entulho e encontrei seus corpos carbonizados. Eu sabia que era ela, porque Ayana nunca tirava o maldito colar que eu lhe dera no nosso casamento. Era o corpo dela abraçada a um minúsculo que eu encontrei embaixo de todos aqueles destroços. Não sei dizer quanto tempo eu fiquei abraçado a eles. Não me lembro muito bem dos acontecimentos seguintes. Lembro de que alguém me colocou em um veículo do exército e depois eu estava em um hospital. Fiquei duas semanas sem conseguir falar com alguém, eu estava em choque. E, quando eu percebi, durante todo esse tempo eu tinha carregado o colar dela comigo. Não sei como ele foi parar em minhas mãos, eu devo ter arrancado quando me tiraram dos escombros. São apenas _flashes_ que vêm a minha mente quando eu durmo. Depois disso me explicaram que o vilarejo tinha sido vítima de uma retaliação de um grupo extremista da Somália por algum tratado feito entre o governo da Etiópia e da Somália. Até agora eu não consigo entender.

Ele virou seu rosto para mim e pude sentir sua dor. Não percebi o momento em que minhas lágrimas tinham começado a cair, apenas me dei conta quando ele estendeu sua mão para secá-las.

\- Quando tive alta, peguei minha mochila e desisti. Resolvi voltar para o Japão e buscar apoio na minha família: você, as meninas, Miroku e Kohaku. – sorri, entre lágrimas. – Não chore, Ka. Eu tive o amor da minha vida, e eu a amei da forma mais intensa que um homem pode amar uma mulher.

\- Shippou, por que você sofreu calado?

\- Te faço a mesma pergunta.

\- Porque eu não queria atrapalhar a felicidade dos outros com os meus problemas.

\- Esta também é a minha resposta, Ka. – ele disse, puxando-me para mais um abraço.

\- Isso é tão injusto! – falei, dessa vez, quem soluçou fui eu.

Mais uma vez nos perdemos nas lágrimas, nas dores e no silêncio. Havia tanto para ser dito e, ao mesmo tempo, nada. Sentia sua dor, mas também sentia uma extrema raiva. Por que ele precisava passar por isso?

Shippou é o homem mais incrível que eu conheço. Criado em um orfanato até conseguir entrar na faculdade de medicina – precocemente, diga-se de passagem, depois lutou para conseguir a residência na Alemanha e, enfim.. Por que? Nunca o vi fazer mal a uma mosca, quem dirá para um outro ser humano. Senti minha inconformidade com a vida crescer dentro de mim.

\- A vida é injusta, Ka. – ele disse, acariciando meus cabelos – Mas eu não te contei isso para te fazer sofrer. Eu..

\- Eu sei. – o interrompi. – Você precisa de mim, e eu preciso de você. – completei.

Ele sorriu. Era o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que eu via em seu rosto desde que ele apareceu em frente ao meu apartamento. Nesse momento, pude perceber como ele estava sofrendo por detrás de todos aqueles sorrisos falsos, aquele monólogo e até mesmo pelo silêncio.

\- Estou aqui, Shippou. Sempre.

Ele assentiu, levantou-se e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Aceitei sua ajuda, pegamos as taças e fomos até a cozinha. Peguei um pano para limpar a sujeira enquanto ele pegava os livros molhados e os colocava em uma janela para que secassem. Ri de sua atitude, mas não falei nada. Voltei para a cozinha e, como não tínhamos almoçado nada, fiz uns sanduíches de atum para nós. Comemos em silêncio até que meu celular começou a tocar.

 _Sesshoumaru Taisho_ lia-se no visor do aparelho sobre a mesa.

Shippou arqueou as sobrancelhas e me encarou, como se pedisse explicações.

Desliguei a chamada, terminei meu sanduíche e encarei meu melhor amigo.

\- Pode começar. – ele disse.

E eu comecei. Não precisei contar da parte da minha infância porque ele era o único que conhecia essa história, e ele só soube porque contei em um estado de total embriaguez na Alemanha. Mais uma vez o tempo foi passando, só que, depois de ouvir sua história, eu sentia-me ridícula por sofrer tanto por um cara como Sesshoumaru. Sei que cada um tem a dor que pode suportar, e que cada um lida com ela de sua forma, mas, ainda assim.. Amar e não ser correspondida parecia insignificante demais do que amar e perder para sempre esse amor.

Mais uma vez meu celular tocou, e mais uma vez leu-se _Sesshoumaru Taisho_ no visor. Shippou pegou o aparelho e atendeu a chamada.

\- Telefone de Higurashi Kagome. – ele disse, em uma voz totalmente séria. – Ela não pode falar no momento. Quem eu sou? – arregalei os olhos ao ver um sorriso maldoso surgir nos lábios do meu melhor amigo. – O homem da vida dela. – ele disse, e quis mata-lo. – Até mais.

\- Shippou! – falei, arrancando meu celular de suas mãos.

\- Kagome! – ele me imitou.

\- Por que você fez isso?

\- Falei alguma mentira? – espertinho, ele sabia que ele era o homem da minha vida.

\- Não. – resmunguei, fazendo-o rir.

\- Então não reclama. – ele pegou outro sanduíche e começou a comer. – Muito arrogante, ele não é homem suficiente para você. Pra começar, ele foi idiota o suficiente para não perceber a mulher incrível que ele deixou de lado ao casar com essa _teef_.

\- _Teef?_ – perguntei confusa.

\- É, _cadela_ , em africâner. – ele respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

\- Ah, claro.. – brinquei. – Vou tomar um banho, fique à vontade.

Levantei da minha cadeira, lavei meu prato e quando estava saindo da cozinha, ouvi sua voz.

\- Eu não esqueci que temos que falar sobre Bankotsu.

\- Também não esqueça que Sango tem uma novidade incrível. – eu disse, tentando fugir do assunto.

\- Ah, isso? – ele disse, de novo com aquele tom de que não era nada demais. – Descobri assim que entrei nessa casa.

\- Duvido. – falei, desafiando-o com os olhos.

\- Kagome, ela está grávida.

\- Como você sabe?! – perguntei indignada.

\- Tem uma caixa de um berço para ser montado no canto da sua sala de estar. A grande dúvida é por que ela está aqui e não com o Miroku.

\- Digamos que ela também teve o coração partido.

\- Puta que pariu! – ele disse revoltado. O vi terminar de comer rapidamente, lavar seu prato e depois procurar por algo dentro dos armários da cozinha.

\- O que você está procurando?

\- Uma caixa de ferramentas.

\- Para?

\- Vou montar aquele berço pra ela. – sorri. Não disse que ele é o homem mais incrível do mundo?

Peguei a caixa de ferramentas, mostrei o quarto de Sango e o deixei com a difícil tarefa de montar o berço enquanto eu tomava banho. Quando terminei meu banho, ele ainda estava montando o berço, e deixei-o trabalhar em paz, decidida a continuar o árduo processo de desempacotar as coisas. Ia primeiro terminar a cozinha.

As horas passaram, e, de repente, ouço barulho da escada, vendo Shippou entrar com o cabelo bagunçado pela porta da cozinha.

\- Me diga que você tem cerveja nessa casa.

\- Geladeira. – respondi.

Nem parecia que antes estivemos chorando juntos um nos braços do outro. Ainda havia mágoa para ser curada, e somente com o tempo e estando juntos que conseguiríamos superar tudo. Enquanto isso apenas dávamos um passo de cada vez.

Ele pegou a _long neck_ dentro da geladeira e saiu da cozinha. Minutos depois o vi sentado no chão da sala, novamente com aquele olhar perdido. Muito tempo, vamos precisar de muito tempo para fechar nossas feridas. Eu estava voltando para dentro da cozinha quando vi a porta da frente se abrir e por ela passar minhas duas amigas.

\- Estou falando, Sango! – Rin dizia, tirando o casaco e o colocando no closet. – Sesshoumaru ficou uma fera com esse telefonema.

\- Que telefonema? – perguntei, curiosa.

\- Kagome Higurashi, o que você disse para deixar meu chefe pior do que já é? – Rin perguntou, finalmente chegando na sala. – Shippou! – ela gritou, correndo até ele e se atirando sobre meu pobre amigo.

\- Shippou?! – Sango questionou, também chegando até a sala. – Shippou! – ela também gritou e correu até ele, jogando-se também no meio daquela bagunça. – Eu não acredito que você está aqui!

\- Vocês duas estão me esmagando... – ouvi ele dizer, e, imediatamente as duas saíram de cima. – Obrigado.

\- Sério que você está aqui?! – Rin ainda não acreditava.

\- Não, é meu fantasma que veio assombrar uma mulher grávida e uma maluca. – ele brincou.

\- Hei! – elas gritaram, fingindo indignação.

Permaneci observando aquela cena se desenrolar a minha frente e senti-me como uma mãe que olha orgulhosa para os seus filhos. Minha família estava completa. Sango acenou, chamando-me com a mão para que eu me juntasse a eles naquele chão no meio da nossa sala e colocássemos todas as fofocas em dia. Sentei na frente do meu melhor amigo, fechando a roda, e nos encarando. Secretamente nos comunicamos com os olhos, como sempre fizemos. Nossas dores, por hora, continuariam sendo só nossas.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu voltei, gente! Voltei, espero que de vez, se a faculdade me permitir.

Acabei de escrever esse capítulo, e vocês sabem que eu sempre gosto de ter o próximo já pronto para poder postar, mas querem saber? Fiquei tanto tempo ausente que não acho justo com vocês. Então, aqui está o capítulo 14, recém feito. Não temos interação Sesshoumaru - Kagome, na verdade, temos pouca Kagome e muito Shippou. Senti a necessidade de contar a história dele, porque ele vai ser realmente importante na história. Já adianto que não haverá romance entre ele e Kagome - até porque seria muito estranho. Ele vai ser como um "guardião" das meninas, e estou bolando um final realmente bonito para ele. A fic também está longe de terminar, porque toda a vez que penso em acelerar as coisas, meu cérebro funciona de forma diferente e me faz querer escrever mais sobre os personagens, sobre o amadurecimento, sobre a vida. Não sei se isso fica péssimo para vocês que querem logo um final feliz, e se fica, peço desculpas. Eu só não consigo escrever aum final sem um caminho cheio de experiências. Espero que possam entender.

O que acharam da história dele? Sinceramente, eu quis mostrar que mesmo a melhor das pessoas pode sofrer muito, que a vida é injusta, mas que, se agente se permitir, no final do dia sempre temos um motivo para sorrir: sejam nossos amigos, nossa família, nossos amores, nosso estudo, nossa carreira. Sempre há alguém ou algo que valha a pena no final do dia, apesar de todas as tristezas. Então, gente, espero ter tocado só um pouquinho vocês com a história dele.

Qualquer crítica, comentário, elogio será muito bem vindo. Estarei esperando por eles! Agora, às reviews:

 **Tinker:** Nem teve Sesshoumaru nesse capítulo, flor. Desculpe-me! Te recompenso no próximo! Mesmo assim, espero que tenha gostado desse cap! ;**

 **Serenity Solaris:** Ai, céus, que linda! Eu realmente fico feliz quando aparecem novos leitores e que realmente gostam da minha história. Seja muito bem vinda! Espero que esse capítulo não tenha te decepcionado e que você continue acompanhando a história! ;**

 **Jhully-chan:** Então, a vida delas está seguindo! Não se pode parar, porque o mundo não para para a gente consertar nossos corações quebrados hehe Gostou da história do Shippou? Eu acho que ele é o meu personagem favorito na história, principalmente porque eu quero falar dele como a pessoa mais pura entre eles, e que, ainda assim, consegue superar os problemas. Quanto ao amadurecimento.. pois é. Aquela história clichê de "nos amarmos antes de podermos amar outro alguém" faz todo o sentido na minha mente hehe fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando, e espero que continue acompanhando e comentando hehe ;**

 **Miya Natsuki:** Querida, você não faz ideia como é importante saber que eu, com a minha pouca experiência de vida, consigo ensinar algo para alguém! Sério mesmo, você não imagina como suas palavras me tocaram. Quero muito poder passar o pouco do que eu sei através da minha escrita, e realmente espero que esse capítulo tenha te tocado da mesma forma que me tocou escrevê-lo. Por favor, leia Guerra e Paz! O início é bem cansativo, mas depois aqueles personagens te conquistam e você parece que amadurece com cada um deles. Aguardo seu próximo comentário, viu? ;**

 **Lele:** Leitora nova? Mesmo? Você é a culpada por me fazer escrever esse capítulo! hehe Sério, eu estava estudando quando recebi o email de um novo comentário, e era o seu. Sorri feito uma idiota. Foi a surpresa do meu dia. Terminei de estudar e me atraquei no word para poder te recompensar, e recompensar todas as pessoas que acompanham essa história. Muito obrigada pelo carinho, por estar gostando. Espero não ter te decepcionado com o cap. 14. ;**

 **N/A parte 2:** Então, meu amores, é isso.

Vou tentar escrever o 15 o quanto antes, mas desisto de fazer promessas. Comentários são sempre motivadores, e podem ser comentários do tipo: "cadê o próximo, sua preguiçosa". Sério mesmo. Eles me motivam muito a escrever. E eu fiz uma promessa para o meu melhor amigo. Se eu conseguir terminar essa história, eu vou deixá-lo ler (porque eu nunca deixo as pessoas próximas de mim lerem minhas histórias por pura vergonha), então ele vai me azucrinar para terminar o quanto antes. Outra motivação.

Até o próximo capítulo, amores!


	16. Cap XV

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

* * *

 **Casa Comigo?**

Por Eduarda D.

* * *

 **XV.** **E** u não a mereço. Tenho plena consciência de que não a mereço, mas também não consigo parar de pensar que deveríamos estar juntos. Existe algo nela que não me deixa fechar os olhos e não rever nossa última conversa, ou seria melhor dizer: nossa última discussão? Seus olhos tão azuis, estavam negros, e demonstravam tanta dor. Odeio-me por pensar que eu havia causado toda aquela dor; odeio-me ainda mais saber que não é a primeira vez que acabo magoando-a.

Girei a cadeira, encarando Tóquio mais uma vez. Estava pegando esse maldito hábito de ficar pensando na minha vida pessoal ao invés de estar trabalhando. Na verdade, eu nunca tive uma vida pessoal, e sempre foi algo tão banal para mim que jamais fez diferença; só que agora, analisando todo o caminho que estou trilhando, me pego pensando _que merda eu fiz?!_ Bufei, frustrado e olhei as horas.

 _15:26_

Foda-se. Peguei o celular e procurei seu contato na minha lista. Sua foto chamou minha atenção mais do que eu gostaria. Ela não sabia, mas aquela foto foi tirada na noite em que passamos juntos, enquanto Kagome dormia. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei encarando seu rosto sereno, suas costas cobertas com o lençol, porque era uma imagem e tanto. O que ela deve estar fazendo agora? Revirei os olhos, sentindo-me o mais idiota dos homens, e sem pensar duas vezes mais, coloquei para chamar.

Ri irônico ao ter a chamada cancelada. _Óbvio_ que ela não pretende me atender. Joguei o celular sobre a mesa, levantei-me e senti-me completamente sem saber o que fazer. Nunca ninguém me ignorou, nunca ninguém me fez perder a cabeça, nunca alguém me deu tanto sentimento de impotência; exceto ela. Desde pequena Kagome Higurashi tem esse poder ridículo sobre mim. E se eu parar para pensar, o que a faz tão diferente das outras mulheres? Já tive modelos em minha cama cuja beleza ofuscariam Kagome, mas, ainda assim, eu a vejo como a mais linda das mulheres. Sinceramente, estou me comportando como um adolescente apaixonado.

 _Apaixonado._

Engoli em seco, dando-me conta da palavra usada.

Olhei novamente para o celular, pegando-o e, mais uma vez, liguei para ela.

\- _Telefone de Higurashi Kagome._

Respirei fundo, quem é esse imbecil? Desde quando um homem atende o celular dela?

\- Quem fala? – comecei, e de repente me dei conta de que estava sentindo ciúmes _pela primeira vez_. – Bem, não importa. Eu gostaria de falar com a Higurashi.

\- _Ela não pode falar no momento. Quem eu sou?_ – ele ficou em silêncio por uns segundos, até que voltei a ouvir sua voz: - _O homem da vida dela._

Apertei o celular na mão, não acreditando na ousadia do infeliz. Pior do que isso, não consigo acreditar que a Higurashi fosse capaz de ser tão fácil a esse ponto. Eu poderia matá-lo. Não, eu poderia matar os dois. Há quanto tempo eu não sentia tamanha raiva dentro de mim?

\- Até mais. – falei, e já encerrei a chamada, nem esperando ouvir qualquer resposta.

Filho da puta!

Peguei meu paletó e desisti de ficar mais um segundo dentro desse ambiente. Ninguém mexia assim comigo e ficava impune. _Ninguém_. Bati a porta do escritório, assustando os funcionários; Rin deu um pulo em sua cadeira e depois me encarou brava. Se ela não fosse uma secretária tão eficiente, eu já tinha a mandado para a rua, especialmente por saber de sua amizade com Higurashi.

\- Diga para sua _amiga_ ser muito feliz ao lado do novo namorado. – resmunguei quando passei, mas acabei dando meia-volta e parei em frente à minha secretária. – Para uma mulher grávida e tão correta, como você fez questão de me dizer, Rin, Kagome Higurashi é bastante rápida quando se trata de homens. – dito isto, voltei a caminhar para sair desse lugar sufocante.

Não esperei uma resposta da minha secretária, não respondi ao cumprimento de Miroku quando o encontrei no elevador, e muito menos atendi aos telefonemas de Inuyasha enquanto eu dirigia para o meu apartamento. Estou cercado de idiotas, sem sombra de dúvidas. E eu acabo sendo o rei dos idiotas. Estacionei meu carro na minha vaga e caminhei a passos largos até o elevador, apertando o botão do último andar assim que entrei no mesmo. Meu celular vibrou mais uma vez dentro do meu bolso, mas ignorei. Cheguei em casa e joguei tudo no sofá da sala de estar, puxei os fios do telefone residencial da tomada – não querendo ser perturbado por ninguém – e fui em direção a minha suíte. Tirei as roupas e resolvi tomar um banho, tentando, de alguma forma, conter a raiva que estava queimando dentro de mim.

A voz do homem que atendeu seu telefone não me era conhecida. Não era a voz do seu amigo gay, nem do arrogante de tranças que trombamos no _Maru_ , o que significava que ela tinha conhecido alguém novo. E como eu podia ter criado esperanças de que ela ficaria à minha espera? Semanas se passaram desde a nossa discussão, desde que eu coloquei tudo a perder. Era de se esperar que ela fosse sair e conhecer alguém, mas – _puta que pariu!_ – tinha que ser tão rápido assim? Eu e Kagura nem estávamos morando juntos ainda, e Kagome já estava com outra pessoa?

Sentia a água fria cair sobre minha cabeça, mas parecia não surtir efeito. A raiva ainda me consumia. Soquei a parede, só de imaginar outro homem levando-a para a cama e acordando ao seu lado.

Achei que sabia onde estava pisando quando assinei o contrato de casamento, assim como pensei que Kagome realmente nutria sentimentos verdadeiros por mim. E, por algumas semanas, me permiti acreditar que conseguiria dar um fim nesse casamento e que poderia, finalmente, tê-la em minha vida. Só que as coisas não seguem o rumo que queremos. No momento que decidi assinar aquele contrato para orgulhar meu pai, assinei a sentença de jamais ter quem eu amei minha vida inteira ao meu lado.

Fechei o registro, sequei-me e vesti uma calça jeans e o moletom da minha época de universidade na Inglaterra. Há quantos anos eu não me vestia assim? Foi quase como ver um estranho refletido no espelho. Eu tinha uma coleção de ternos, gravatas e sapatos sociais, e roupas casuais estavam sempre escondidas em algum canto obscuro do meu _closet_. O fato de ter me vestido dessa forma me fez sentir livre de todas as obrigações do sobrenome Taisho. Fui até o bar em minha sala de estar e pensei em tomar _whisky_ , mas, novamente, algo me impediu. Era requintado demais, clichê demais. Eu queria tomar um porre e esquecer a existência de Kagome Higurashi, e queria fazer isso da melhor forma: como um adolescente revoltado.

Liguei no _stereo_ o álbum _Absolution_ , da banda _Muse_ , fui até minha geladeira e retirei quatro _long necks_ de cerveja, mas não sem me certificar de colocar mais para gelar. Minha adega estava sempre cheia das mais diversas bebidas, e, mesmo que eu evitasse cerveja, jamais deixaria de ter um pequeno estoque. Abri uma das garrafas e comecei a beber. Abri uma gaveta da cristaleira da sala e retirei um saco de baseados dado por Miroku há algum tempo. Foi ao som de _Time is Running Out_ que me sentei no chão da minha sala de estar, continuei bebendo e comecei a fumar. Foda-se todo o resto. Foda-se, Kagome Higurashi e o homem de sua vida.

 **A** s meninas ficaram grudadas em Shippou até tarde da noite, querendo saber de tudo o que ele tinha feito nos últimos anos. Obviamente, ele desconversou várias vezes, omitiu seu casamento e tratou de fazê-las falar. Que mulher não gosta de contar sobre sua própria vida e suas desilusões? Toda mulher gosta de ser ouvida com atenção, e meu amigo sabia bem disso. Enquanto Sango contava sobre seu término com o Miroku, sobre a descoberta da gravidez e todos os rumos que sua vida estava tomando, Rin desempacotava as caixas em cima do sofá e levava os livros que nelas tinham para o meu pequeno escritório. Enquanto todos estavam ocupados, voltei para a cozinha e recostei-me na pia. Meu celular ainda estava sobre a mesa, e parecia instigar-me a pegá-lo e fazer o que não devia: ligar para Sesshoumaru.

Quem eu queria enganar?

Suspirei, sentindo-me derrotada.

Essas semanas que se passaram sem que nos falássemos ajudou para me reerguer, mas eu seria uma baita mentirosa se dissesse que o tinha superado. Se eu não consegui superá-lo desde que eu o conheci, como eu poderia fazer isso em tão pouco tempo? Fugi para a França, conheci metade da Europa, aproveitei mais do que muita gente já teve a oportunidade, conheci outras pessoas, voltei mais forte e decidida, montei meu próprio negócio e, mesmo com tudo isso, Sesshoumaru sempre estava em meus pensamentos. Sempre como uma sombra em minha vida, lembrando-me de sua promessa e fazendo-me acreditar nela.

Peguei o celular sobre a mesa e fiquei encarando-o. Ele não tinha vindo me procurar em semanas, tinha mostrado que estava seguindo a sua vida: eu vira fotos em revista dele com Kagura e seu maldito anel em algum evento social. Ele podia não estar sorrindo em todas as fotos que vi, mas também não tinha parado de fazer suas coisas. Por que agora? Por que tinha me ligado? Será que algo tinha acontecido? Será que ele tinha desfeito o casamento? Senti meu coração começar a bater mais rápido dentro do meu peito, ao mesmo tempo que minhas pernas começaram a tremer. Sem pensar em mais nada, desbloqueei o aparelho e retornei à chamada.

\- _Kagome Higurashi._ – ouvi sua voz, rouca, cheia de desprezo.

E nesse momento eu soube que foi um erro ter ligado para ele. Perdi a fala, e congelei.

\- _Ou é o homem da vida dela de novo?_ – respirei fundo, ainda sem saber o que falar. – _Fodam-se vocês dois._ – Sesshoumaru parecia descontrolado, e falava um pouco devagar demais. Estaria bêbado? – _Querem brincar comigo? Então vou dizer umas coisas.. Kagome Higurashi é a maior vagabunda que já brinquei. Desde que a conheço brinco com ela, porque ela é uma tola que acredita que o amor existe. Mais tola ainda por acreditar que eu me apaixonaria por alguém como ela. Que grande piada!_

Senti toda a força das minhas pernas fugir de mim, e escorreguei até o chão, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

\- _Ela foi uma aposta. Uma bela de uma aposta que acabou se apaixonando por alguém que não é do nível dela. Então se querem brincar comigo, aprendam primeiro. Porque eu jogo para ganhar, e eu sempre ganho._

Não sei em que parte de todo o seu monólogo minhas lágrimas começaram a cair, só sei que a cada nova palavra, meu coração se apertava mais e mais, enquanto que em minha garganta ia se formando algo como um bolo. No momento que solucei em consequência do choro, Sesshoumaru calou a boca.

\- _Kagome.._ – ele disse, em tom completamente diferente do que usava antes.

Eu simplesmente desliguei e, sem pensar, joguei o celular longe. Permiti-me chorar como uma criança histérica enquanto abraçava minhas pernas e deixava minha cabeça repousar sobre meus joelhos. Algo do que fiz deve ter chamado a atenção dos meus amigos, porque consegui ouvir suas vozes ao meu lado, embora meu choro abafasse a clareza de suas palavras. Senti um par de braços me pegar no colo, e percebi, depois, que foi Shippou quem me carregou até meu quarto, me colocou na cama e deitou ao meu lado. Durante todo o tempo que chorei, ele ficou ao meu lado, abraçando-me e deixando que minhas lágrimas molhassem seu peito. A última coisa de que me lembro é de ouvir Shippou cantar uma melodia que parecia uma canção de ninar que, aos poucos, foi me acalmando.

* * *

 **N/A:** Oi, pessoal! Capítulo super pequeno e sem grandes acontecimentos. Estou de "férias" da faculdade, mas com estágio, com pesquisa científica, relatório e um artigo para escrever, aí tá bastante complicado ter tempo para escrever CC. Como se não bastasse, estou com um certo bloqueio na história. Sei tudo o que quero que aconteça, sei todos os desfechos de todos os personagens, mas tô encontrando um bloqueio para desenvolver tudo isso - quem mandou querer escrever algo que me desafiasse, né? Enfim, escrevi o que Sesshoumaru sentiu. Quero tentar dar mais enfoque nele nos próximos capítulos, porque a Kagome já conhecemos bem, mas e ele? Parece que construí um personagem com tantas camadas que agora tá difícil de desvendar todas elas ¬¬

Desculpe pelo capítulo, mas não conseguia mais deixar vocês esperando por uma att (só não me matem se ficou ruim, por favor). Agora, vamos às reviews:

 **Lele:** Não abandonei a fic! o/ Pode ficar tranquila que não pretendo abandoná-la. O Shippou realmente é incrível, e acho que todas nós merecíamos alguém assim nas nossas vidas hehe Estou amando tê-lo colocado na história, porque ele tá vindo com a função de fazer o Sesshoumaru cair na real haha Desculpe a demora e o cap. super curto. Espero que continue acompanhando mesmo depois desse cap hehe beijos

 **Serenity Solaris:** Oi, flor! Acho que não matei muito a sua curiosidade né.. tenho a impressão de que esse cap 15 foi só pra encher linguiça haha Por favor, não pare de acompanhar a fic por causa desse cap ._. beeijos

 **Tinker:** Voltei, mas voltei mal, né? Esse cap não me desceu, mas não consegui desenvolver mais dele. Desculpe. Por favor, não deixa de continuar acompanhando a fic. beeijos

 **Sapphier:** Oie! Desculpa a demora e desculpa por esse capítulo sem grandes coisas, de verdade. Eu também chorei com o Shippou, na verdade, chorei que nem uma criança quando escrevi a história dele. Ah, sim, eu sou uma manteiga derretida - vai me ver chorando até por causa de um cartão de aniversário haha Por favor, não pare de acompanhar a fic. beeijos

 **Vanne Barros:** Oie! Nossa, a sua review me deixou sem palavras, você não tem noção de como eu sorri boba quando a li. Sinto que nesse cap 15 acabei te desapontando, mas tá realmente difícil encontrar inspiração nessas últimas semanas. De coração, me desculpa por esse capítulo pequeno e sem nada de emocionante. Espero que, mesmo com esse cap, você continue acompanhando a fic. Muito obrigada pelo elogio e pela review, fiquei realmente emocionada. beeijos

Então, meu povo, é isso.

Por favor, não me matem com esse capítulo e nem parem de acompanhar a história por causa dele. Juro que aceito reviews xingando esse capítulo, vai que assim meu bloquei não desaparece?

Beeijos


	17. Cap XVI

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

* * *

 **Casa Comigo?**

 **por Eduarda D.**

* * *

 **XIV. P** erdi-me no tempo depois que ouvi seu soluço. Quando me dei conta que a pessoa no outro lado da linha era Kagome, eu soube que _finalmente_ tinha colocado tudo a perder. Agora, nem mesmo que eu desfizesse o casamento e me humilhasse de todas as formas que existem, Kagome me perdoaria. Eu estava criando uma coleção de atos idiotas que jamais pensei em fazer – e poderia me matar por isso se não fosse tão covarde.

 _Covarde._

Ah, sim, _covarde_ e _apaixonado_. Minhas duas novas características, e nenhuma combinava com a outra. Por que as pessoas dizem que quando amamos temos força para mudar o mundo? Será que ninguém entende que o amor não sustenta tudo?; que relacionamentos precisam de muito mais que amor? Mas quem sou eu para falar? Um _covarde_ filho da puta que nunca tinha amado – porque amor infantil não conta.

Joguei a _long neck_ longe, ouvindo o barulho dos cacos de vidro se quebrarem em algum canto da minha sala. Eu continuava na mesma posição, mesmo depois de horas: sentado no chão e recostado no sofá. A única diferença de quando comecei a beber para o momento, é que mais garrafas tinham se acumulado a minha volta e que minha casa fedia a maconha. Grande merda. Não é como se alguém fosse entrar pela porta, me repreender por ser tão imprudente, por me comportar como um moleque e me ensinar os segredos do amor. Tudo o que eu tinha que ter feito eu não fiz: deveria ter ignorado as ligações da empresa naquela manhã e ter permanecido ao lado dela; deveria ter desfeito o acordo com Onigumo; deveria ter mandado Kagura para o fim do mundo; e deveria ter escolhido Kagome.

Ri amargo e recostei a cabeça no sofá. Por alguns segundos pensei ter enxergado insetos se mexendo no teto da minha sala, mas percebi que era apenas o efeito da droga misturado com o álcool. Patético, Sesshoumaru, completamente _patético_. Com mais de trinta anos, podre de rico, e se comportando como um adolescente idiota: chapado, bêbado e apaixonado. Bosta de combinação. Fechei os olhos e senti uma tontura, velha conhecida da minha época de internato.

 **flash back**

 **23 anos antes**

Olhei para aquele prédio – ou deveria chamar de prisão? – a minha frente e, na hora, eu soube que estava completamente ferrado. O lugar parecia um castelo medieval ocidental: paredes de pedras negras, grandes vitrais, duas torres – uma em cada extremidade – e algumas gárgulas distribuídas pelo telhado. Esse lugar não fez o mínimo sentido na minha cabeça no momento que o vi pela primeira vez – há alguns meses quando vim com meu pai conhecer meu futuro lar. Me perguntei diversas vezes o que a porcaria de um castelo medieval está fazendo no interior do Japão? Mais bizarro ainda era o currículo que eles tinham: praticamente todas as aulas eram voltadas para a cultura ocidental. Se eu quisesse morar na Europa ou na América, até concordaria, mas como meu futuro é gerenciar as empresas Taisho, por que eu tenho que aprender Shakespeare, Bach e a história da América?

\- Você vai ser feliz aqui, Sesshoumaru. – olhei para meu pai, ao meu lado, e duvidei seriamente de suas palavras. – Vou deixa-lo agora, nos vemos no Shichi-go-san*.

\- O senhor não vai entrar comigo? – perguntei incrédulo e, secretamente, morrendo de medo daquele novo lugar.

\- Estou atrasado para uma reunião, Sesshoumaru. – ele disse, áspero, e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que o nosso motorista abrisse a porta para ele. – Não seja ingrato; já fiz bastante te trazendo para este fim de mundo. Até o feriado, Sesshoumaru.

E ele foi assim. Deixou-me sozinho na frente do internato com minhas duas malas gigantes, minha guitarra e uma mochila nas costas. Olhei em volta e vi que alguns dos outros garotos também estavam na mesma situação que eu, mas a grande maioria entrava acompanhado dos pais. Respirei fundo e tentei ignorar a tristeza que crescia dentro de mim, peguei minhas coisas um pouco desajeitado e caminhei para dentro do lugar que seria meu lar nos próximos oito anos.

Depois de ir na secretaria, descobrir meu dormitório e deixar minhas coisas, todos os alunos eram mandados para o auditório para uma palestra de abertura que os pais poderiam acompanhar, e, por fim, teríamos um _tour_ pelo lugar. Acabei me acomodando no fundo do auditório, querendo passar despercebido no meio daquela multidão. Embora eu quisesse fazer amigos, sabia que no momento que abrisse a boca para falar meu sobrenome, apenas interesseiros se aproximariam.

 _Exceto Kagome Higurashi._

A simples lembrança do nome da garotinha do verão passado me fez sorrir; só que foi um sorriso e uma alegria que durou pouco. Minha única e verdadeira amiga, a menina que me escolheu como príncipe, a garotinha com quem eu havia prometido casar tinha ficado em Muroran, e, por mais que eu desejasse tê-la ao meu lado, nossas realidades tão diferentes se colocavam como obstáculos.

\- Bem-vindos! – um senhor, já com cabelos grisalhos e vestindo um terno preto, falou no palco, chamando a atenção de todos para si. – Bem-vindos, novatos! – ele parecia empolgado, e tinha todos os motivos para tal, afinal de contas estava recebendo os filhos e herdeiros da elite japonesa. – É um imenso prazer tê-los aqui...

Não ouvi mais do que isso da sua fala eloquente. Deixei que minha mente vagasse nas lembranças do último verão. Apenas me dei conta de que a palestra chegara ao fim quando alguém chutou minha cadeira por baixo, tirando-me do transe e fazendo-me olhar para trás.

\- Você não vai querer ficar para trás, _Taisho._ – o responsável por me avisar não passava de um garoto moreno bem mais alto do que eu e de olhos tão azuis quanto a cor do céu. Ele não falou mais nada, saiu dali sendo seguido por um bando de garotos e rindo de alguma besteira.

E naquele momento eu invejei aquele garoto de olhos azuis rodeado de amigos.

 **fim do flash back**

De repente comecei a ter uma vontade absurda de rir, e deixei que o riso saísse. A gargalhada que começou histérica, com o tempo, foi ficando amarga. A lembrança do meu primeiro dia de internato nos meus dez anos, logo após o verão incrível, apenas serviu como um soco no meu estômago. Se naquela época eu não tivesse sido tão ingênuo, talvez eu não teria me tornado tão covarde para as relações pessoais. Se naquela época eu não tivesse tentado fazer amigos, não teria sofrido todas as humilhações e continuaria acreditando que algumas pessoas podem ser boas. Só que eu quis quebrar as regras da família Taisho, quis tentar ter amizades verdadeiras, e acabei só quebrando a cara.

Se naquela época eu não estivesse tão preocupado em impressionar Kouga Keiko, não teria conhecido Naraku Onigumo e meu inferno pessoal jamais teria acontecido.

 **flash back**

 **23 anos antes**

\- Taisho, você ainda não terminou meu dever de álgebra? – fechei os olhos, querendo ignorar a voz que surgia às minhas costas. – Por que você está demorando tanto, _nanico_?

Larguei o lápis sobre meu caderno e virei-me para a entrada do meu dormitório, onde Naraku me encarava recostado no batente da porta, e atrás dele Kouga e seus outros seguidores.

\- Estou terminando de fazer os meus, então farei os seus. – respondi, e tentei disfarçar o medo quando vi sua feição se fechar.

Naraku Onigumo era apenas três anos mais velho do que eu, mas os boatos sobre sua família, seu porte arrogante, sua altura e a quantidade de músculos que estava desenvolvendo colocavam medo até nos garotos do último ano. Ninguém mexia com ele aqui dentro, e ele tinha construído essa reputação desde seu primeiro dia como novato. Aos poucos ele cresceu na hierarquia do colégio, e com treze anos já tinha chegado no topo. Ele podia não ter um terço do meu dinheiro, e seu nome podia não ter tanta importância quanto o meu, mas quem eu era? Perto dele, de Kouga e dos outros, eu era um nanico que vivia com a cara metida nos livros. Minha única serventia era fazer com que ele e os outros tirassem boas notas, e só assim eu não era um completo _loser_.

\- Taisho, as coisas não funcionam como você deseja.. – ele disse, aproximando-se de mim, e parando a centímetros a minha frente. – Quem é insignificante por aqui? Você ou eu?

\- Eu. – respondi.

\- Exatamente. – ele disse lentamente. – Então o meu dever _deve_ ser feito primeiro, porque você não gostaria de me ver em complicações com os professores, não é mesmo?

\- Não, não gostaria.

\- Ótimo. – finalmente ele se afastou e voltou a se juntar aos seus seguidores. – Quero tudo pronto até o almoço. E não somente o de álgebra. Tudo.

Assenti, vendo-o se afastar com sua horda de babacas, e fiquei encarando o corredor vazio por mais alguns segundos. Até que me levantei e fechei a porta, trancando-a. Olhei para a pilha de quatro cadernos de Naraku sobre a minha escrivaninha e tive vontade de atirar todos pela janela, ou de colocar fogo. Só que eu sabia que se o fizesse, Naraku viraria todos os alunos do internato contra mim, porque todos têm medo dele. E minha estadia aqui seria ainda pior.

Derrotado, caminhei de volta para a mesa, fechei o meu caderno e comecei a trabalhar nas disciplinas que eu só teria dois anos à frente. A minha sorte é que os livros sempre foram bons comigo, e eu me entendia facilmente com eles.

 **fim do flash back**

Levantei-me um pouco cambaleante e caminhei até a cozinha, pegando mais duas cervejas da geladeira. Mais uma vez senti-me tonto e me apoiei na parede mais próxima que encontrei; respirei fundo algumas vezes até conseguir me equilibrar o suficiente para caminhar de volta para a sala. Voltei a sentar-me no chão e já nem sabia mais qual álbum do _Muse_ estava tocando, porque agora as letras já não faziam mais sentido na minha mente, apenas a melodia pesada ecoava.

E era como uma melodia _punk_ que eu me sentia. Não que esse fosse o gênero musical da banda em questão, mas alguns trechos mais pesados lembraram-me o _punk_ , assim como minha situação atual. Olhei a mesa de centro e me questionei se pegava mais um baseado, ainda restavam vários dentro do saquinho dado por Miroku. O som do meu celular atrapalhou minha reflexão, e, por míseros segundos, desejei que fosse Kagome, mas, quando olhei o visor, eu era ainda mais trouxa por me iludir.

 _Pai_

A última pessoa no mundo com quem eu queria falar estava me ligando; o homem que era o culpado por muitas coisas em minha vida e que tinha influenciado em muitos outros erros que cometi, sobretudo o de tê-lo escolhido no lugar de Kagome.

Larguei o celular de volta no chão e retornei o olhar para o saquinho.

E o aparelho continuou tocando, mais uma, duas, três vezes, até que me irritei com o barulho e o desliguei. Foda-se Inu no Taisho e todas as suas exigências. Ninguém no mundo jamais vai alcançar os padrões tão altos que ele construiu, e finalmente eu estava me dando conta disso. Uma pena que era tarde demais. Comecei a beber e senti um arrepio enquanto o líquido gelado continuava a fazer efeito sobre o meu corpo.

\- Mas que porra é essa? – engasguei-me com o susto, tossindo sem parar, enquanto via meu irmão caminhar em minha direção. – Sesshoumaru, que merda você está fazendo?

Meus olhos lacrimejaram, e não sabia dizer se era da droga ou do fato de ter me engasgado. Ouvi a porta se bater e, em seguida, Miroku apareceu e postou-se ao lado de Inuyasha.

\- Uou. – Miroku falou, referindo-se a bagunça que minha casa estava. Ou talvez em que eu estava?

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – tentei levantar, mas a tontura fez-se novamente presente e acabei caindo sentado no chão.

Nenhum dos dois falou algo, apenas ficaram parados, observando-me. E os odiei por isso; eu podia sentir a _pena_ deles, e eu a odiava. Odiava que me vissem como um ser frágil e incapaz, odiava esse Sesshoumaru vulnerável que lembrava aquele pirralho nos primeiros anos de internato. Achei que depois de tantos anos eu teria conseguido me livrar daquela sombra que eu era e ter me transformado em alguém digno de ser admirado, mas não. Estava muito, muito pior do que antes. Perdi completamente o rumo em algum lugar do caminho, e segui nessa trilha errada.

Miroku pegou o saco de baseados sobre a mesa e foi para a cozinha, até que comecei a sentir um cheiro forte de droga sendo queimada, e minha revolta cresceu ainda mais.

\- Miroku, eu vou te matar! – gritei, mas, dessa vez, sem tentar me levantar. Pouco tempo depois, ele voltou para a sala e começou a abrir todas as janelas do meu apartamento. – Babaca. – resmunguei.

\- Quem está sendo babaca aqui é você. – ele retrucou.

\- Você vem até a minha casa e tem a coragem de me ofender?

\- Estou apenas dizendo a verdade.

\- Será que nem dentro do meu próprio apartamento eu consigo me ver livre de vocês?

\- Nosso pai precisava falar urgente com você, mas seu celular caía na caixa de mensagens. – Inuyasha falou enquanto recolhia as garrafas vazias. – Nunca te imaginei dessa forma, Sesshoumaru.

\- Que forma? – me arrependi no momento em que a pergunta saiu.

\- Bêbado, chapado, com roupas de adolescente e, claramente, na merda. – ele sorriu vitorioso, e quis socar seu rosto. Até que seu sorriso se tornou maldoso. – Sesshoumaru, há apenas uma única explicação para você estar nesse jeito..

Arqueei a sobrancelha, já imaginando o que estava por vir.

\- A _Kagome_ te deu um fora. – ele disse, alargando seu sorriso.

Meu silêncio deve ter bastado como resposta, pois segundos depois ele começou a gargalhar, e acabei por desviar o olhar e admirar a bagunça que eu tinha feito na minha sala. Enquanto meu meio irmão ainda ria, percebi que Miroku sentou-se no meu sofá, abriu uma das garrafas e começou a beber.

\- Mulheres ferram nossas vidas. – ele disse, soando melancólico, e recostou-se. – Mas eu te avisei, Sesshoumaru.

Ah, se Miroku soubesse da metade da história.

\- Conte-nos, por favor, como o todo-poderoso Sesshoumaru Taisho levou um fora! – Inuyasha falou, também pegando uma das garrafas fechadas e abrindo-a, sorvendo uns goles em seguida, para então sentar-se na poltrona em frente ao sofá.

\- Eu não tenho que aguentar as merdas de vocês. – falei, juntando todas as minhas forças e levantando-me. Caminhei cambaleante até o meu quarto e bati a porta com força, trancando a porta. Consegui ouvir um berro de protesto de Inuyasha antes de atirar-me na cama e dormir.

 **flash back**

 **22 anos antes**

Já fazia um ano que eu estava aguentando as merdas de Naraku, Kouga e companhia. Honestamente, eu não aguentava mais. Não bastava eu mal ter tempo para estudar minhas próprias disciplinas, ainda tinha que fazer as lições dos imbecis e de uma forma que parecesse que eles mesmo eram inteligentes. Só tinham músculos, nada mais, nem meio cérebro. A minha sorte é que, finalmente, eu estava começando a crescer, então o _nanico_ já não existia mais. _Nanico_ tinha mudado para _novato_ , o que não fazia o mínimo sentido, uma vez que eu não era mais um novato, e muito menos o único novato. Mas como eu disse, nem meio cérebro eles têm.

Sexta-feira finalmente tinha chegado e eu conseguiria fazer algo que me desse prazer, ou, pelo menos, eu achei que conseguiria. Recém tinha chegado da aula no dormitório, e joguei a mochila para a cama, mas ela acabou caindo antes. Revirei os olhos, caminhei até ali e juntei a mochila, percebendo que algumas canetas tinham caído para debaixo da cama por ter um bolso aberto. Agachei-me ainda mais e peguei as canetas, mas meu olhar parou em outro objeto que eu havia esquecido por meses. Puxei a caixa de sapatos e sentei-me no chão, encostando as costas na cama e esticando as pernas, colocando a caixa sobre o colo.

Na tampa da caixa lia-se o nome da menina que atormentava minhas noites, todas elas, até mesmo aquelas em que não devemos sonhar por estarmos muito exaustos. Kagome sempre esteve presente, mesmo que inconsciente. Fazia uns oito meses que eu não pegava aquela caixa que tinha sido meu refúgio nos meus primeiros dias aqui. Parecia um bom momento para abrir novamente a _minha caixa de pandora_. Retirei a tampa e tudo estava exatamente da mesma forma que eu tinha deixado da última vez: o volume do _Guerra e Paz_ no lado direito, com algumas fotografias nossas sobre, e, do outro lado, um maço de cartas que escrevi, mas que nunca enviei. Senti uma vontade ridícula de chorar, e desisti de mexer naquelas lembranças. Fechei a caixa e a coloquei sobre a cama, decidio a tomar um banho e esquecer aquele verão e aquela garotinha. Depois eu acharia um esconderijo mais eficaz para a caixa.

Tem gente que diz que a melhor hora do dia é quando se deita na cama e dorme, outras falam que é ficar no sofá vendo televisão, eu já sou da opinião de que a melhor hora é um banho relaxante. Peguei uma calça de abrigo, um moletom e fui para o banheiro. Perdi-me no tempo com a água caindo sobre mim. Meus pensamentos vagavam pela lembrança dos olhos azuis, da noite de tempestade, da festa de aniversário de Inuyasha, da minha promessa de casamento, do meu _primeiro beijo_. E agora o que eu tinha? Uma merda de vida trancafiada num internato, obrigado a conviver com garotos sem o mínimo de educação, sem inteligência o suficiente para fazerem as próprias tarefas. Eu continuava sempre com os livros ao meu lado, meus únicos amigos. Nem mesmo meu pai parecia se importar com a minha realidade. Eu estou _fucking alone_. E tudo o que eu gostaria era poder ter aquela garotinha ao meu lado, porque ela saberia me fazer ter coragem para acabar com essa situação de merda.

Desliguei o chuveiro, sequei-me e vesti-me. Assim que saí do banheiro, encontrei Naraku e Kouga no centro do meu quarto, segurando, cada um, um papel. Desviei os olhos para a caixa sobre a cama, e ela estava aberta, com o conteúdo revirado sobre a cama.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntei, e, por uns instantes, não reconheci meu próprio tom de voz.

\- _Querida Kagome, como sinto sua falta!_ – Naraku começou. _– Estive relendo as minhas partes favoritas de Guerra e Paz e, convenço-me, cada vez mais, de que você é como a princesa Natasha. Gostaria que estivesse aqui para me aconselhar._

Caminhei a passos largos e arranquei a carta de suas mãos, vendo sua expressão se fechar. Fiz a mesma coisa com Kouga, e guardei tudo dentro da caixa, fechando-a mais uma vez.

\- _Novato_ , estamos nos divertindo. – Naraku falou sombriamente. – Deixe-me terminar de ler.

\- Não. – falei, categórico. – Vocês dois querem alguma outra coisa?

\- Quero essa caixa. – Naraku insistiu.

\- Você não vai tê-la.

\- Quem você pensa que é? – foi a vez de Kouga se pronunciar.

\- Sesshoumaru Taisho, e acho muito bom que vocês comecem a se dar conta disso. – respondi, aproximando-me de ambos para mostrar que eu já estava mais alto, e que, nem mesmo os músculos de Naraku, me amedrontavam mais. – Agora saiam daqui.

Eles seguiram minha sugestão, mas eu não percebi que a retaliação viria mais tarde. Na manhã seguinte, quando saí do dormitório, havia a cópia de uma foto minha com Kagome colada por todos os corredores, mas não era qualquer foto. Era a do nosso primeiro beijo, e até hoje eu não sei como Izayoi conseguiu pegar esse momento, mas agradeço todos os dias por tê-lo feito. Serrei os punhos, querendo matar Naraku e sua turma de babacas, e nem percebi quando entrei no refeitório. Senti os olhares e ouvi risadas, mas pouco me importei. Naraku Onigumo não tinha o direito.

" _Você é o babaca mais legal que eu já conheci. Vou te esperar, príncipe Sesshoumaru. E vamos viver felizes para sempre. Princesa Kagome. "_

Parei de andar quando ouvi a voz de Naraku ler o bilhete que Kagome tinha me dado na nossa despedida, e isso apenas aumentou minha raiva. Olhei na direção da voz e o vi sobre um banco, em pé, com um aglomerado de alunos em volta. Ele não tinha o mínimo direito de expor Kagome dessa forma. Eu podia aguentar suas brincadeiras, mas envolve-la eu não conseguiria permitir. Eles foram abrindo caminho enquanto me aproximava, e, Naraku desceu do banco, desafiando-me.

\- Sesshoumaru! Ou devo dizer: Vossa Alteza?! – ele disse, teatralmente, arrancando risadas dos alunos, observando feliz seu público. – Por que nunca nos falou de Kagome, vossa alt..

Mas ele nunca chegou a completar aquela pergunta, porque antes que percebesse, eu tinha lhe acertado um gancho de direita tão forte que o fez cambalear para trás e, se não fosse por Kouga, que estava atrás dele, Naraku teria caído no chão por ter ficado inconsciente. O silêncio reinou a nossa volta, e ninguém ousou se colocar na minha frente, nem mesmo para vinga-lo. Peguei o bilhete de Kagome e a nossa foto, ambos sobre a mesa do refeitório, virei-me e saí de perto deles.

Naquela manhã todos aprenderam quem era Sesshoumaru Taisho; e se fosse para eu ter pego alguma suspensão, ela nunca veio, porque nunca me puniram. Pelo contrário, a partir daí, eu virei o _Taisho_ , obtive o respeito de todos e fui deixado em paz. Tornei-me sério, fechado, irônico. Foi esse episódio que me fez perceber que ter amigos não eram para mim, porque nesse dia ninguém foi a minha defesa; ninguém foi ajudar o _novato_ , e depois ninguém se aproximou. Eles preferiram ter medo e respeito; pelo menos, eu pude terminar meus anos de internato em paz. E, quando Inuyasha entrou, ele tornou-se o _Taisho popular_ , enquanto todos sabiam que seria eu o _Taisho que comandaria o império._

 **fim do flash back**

Acordei no dia seguinte com uma puta dor de cabeça, sem mencionar o enjoo e a dor nas costas por ter dormido de bruços. Girei na cama e encarei o teto do meu quarto, sentindo a luminosidade da rua machucar meus olhos.

 _O que eu estou fazendo da minha vida?_

Eu já tinha causado danos o suficiente para Kagome, desde quando éramos pequenos, e, pelo visto, continuei um idiota machucando-a para alimentar meu orgulho. Tinha me tornado Naraku Onigumo, o cara que eu tanto odiei e que, agora, viria a ser meu cunhado. Inferno de vida. Tive a oportunidade de abandonar essas escolhas mesquinhas do mundo das corporações, mas desisti na primeira oportunidade.

 _Covarde._

Sim, um imenso covarde. E não havia a mínima oportunidade de recomeçar com ela, não depois de toda a dor que lhe causei nos últimos meses, muito menos depois da ligação da noite anterior. Todas as esperanças que escondi dentro daquela antiga caixa de sapato, consegui jogar no lixo. A vida nunca mais nos daria outra oportunidade, e o melhor que eu devo fazer é deixa-la viver para ser feliz, mesmo que me doa saber que outro homem será o responsável por sua felicidade.

 **O** Natal estava quase chegando, apenas mais dez dias e poderíamos trocar os presentes. A neve já caía forte por esses dias, e a minha rotina não tinha mudado muito. Sempre amei o inverno, por mais que amasse estar na beira da praia em um dia quente, o inverno era a minha estação mágica. A neve deixava toda a paisagem branca, as famílias ficavam mais unidas, as cidades se decoravam com as luzes do Natal, sem falar que era a época em que todos deixava-nos contagiar pelo espírito natalino e virávamos crianças outra vez. Para mim existia sempre essa magia no ar, algo que dava vida própria a essa estação.

Desde a ligação de Sesshoumaru, há mais ou menos dois meses, nunca mais ouvi falar nele; até mesmo Rin nunca mais pronunciou seu nome dentro de nossa casa. Sobre seu casamento, tudo eu tratava com Kagura, e, com os pratos já definidos, nosso próximo contato ficou marcado apenas para março, dias antes do casamento. Então, em relação aos Taisho, eu estava em paz. Quando alguma notícia da família aparecia na televisão, eu fingia não ouvir, e, aos poucos, a dor começou a diminuir; com o passar do tempo, ver fotos deles em revistas nas bancas já não mexia mais meus sentimentos. Estava conseguindo seguir em frente.

Preciso reconhecer que se não fosse pela companhia dos meus amados amigos, jamais teria conseguido voltar a sorrir de novo. Sango está no quarto mês de gravidez e sua barriga já está saliente, embora ela pouco tenha engordado. Nós todos parecemos um grupo de loucos com todos os cuidados que dedicamos a ela: fazemos todas as suas vontades, acompanhamos suas consultas de pré-natal, já compramos dúzias de roupas e começamos a decorar o quarto dos gêmeos. Sim, gêmeos! Sango descobriu com doze semanas que eram gêmeos, quando foi auscultado os batimentos cardíacos fetais, e depois de mais duas semanas, descobrimos que era um casal. Ela ainda estava em dúvida sobre os nomes, e isso gerava inúmeras discussões dentro da nossa casa.

Com a notícia de duas crianças, Rin se ofereceu para alugar um apartamento junto com Shippou, mas Sango se recusou, alegou que o lugar da nossa amiga era ao nosso lado. E a convenceu quando disse:

\- _"Como você vai cuidar da sua afilhada se morar longe dela? "_

Rin caiu no choro no momento que ouviu tal declaração, porque ela não esperava em momento algum ser madrinha. Foi um presente que a fez ficar ainda mais encantadora, de um modo que somente Rin conseguia ser. A partir daí ela começou a desenhar roupas para criança, e todos os seus modelos eram inspirados na futura afilhada. Quando ela questionou Sango sobre o padrinho, não houve dúvida de que Jakotsu seria o padrinho. Ele foi outro que não parou de chorar quando soube, e então juntou-se a Rin e percebi que não haveria padrinhos melhores para a nossa futura princesinha.

Shippou tinha comprado uma casa próxima a nossa, em frente à praça que dava em frente às escadarias do templo. Pensei que ele se sentiria solitário em uma casa de dois andares, três quartos e um imenso quintal, mas meu amigo jurou que sempre passaria mais tempo conosco ou no hospital, e que, quando se sentisse só, subiria as escadas e acamparia na nossa sala. Ele tinha conseguido um emprego como cirurgião no Hospital de Centro Nacional para a Saúde da Criança e seu Desenvolvimento, o melhor hospital pediátrico do país. E quem seria louco de não o contratar com o seu currículo impecável? Shippou trabalhava sem horário definido, e diversas vezes acordei cedo e o encontrei atirado no sofá da minha sala após um plantão de 48 horas. Alegrava-me vê-lo todos os dias, mas ficava mais feliz por vê-lo se recuperar, pouco a pouco, de suas feridas.

Acordei com a luz da manhã atravessando a cortina da minha sacada, e espreguicei-me na cama, deixando meu corpo voltar a relaxar. Minha estação mágica tinha chegado para me trazer a paz que tanto procurei nos últimos tempos. Levantei, vesti um moletom grosso sobre o pijama, calcei as pantufas e fiz minha higiene matinal. A casa ainda estava silenciosa, e assim que entrei na sala sorri com a cena tão familiar. Shippou dormia todo torto no sofá, coberto apenas por uma manta. Voltei para o meu quarto e peguei uma coberta, retornando à sala e cobrindo meu amigo com a mesma. Decidi que hoje faria panquecas americanas com cobertura de chocolate e morango para todos. Encostei a porta da cozinha para não fazer barulho com o liquidificador e coloquei o café para passar, começando a cozinhar logo em seguida.

\- Bom dia.. – ouvi a voz de Shippou minutos depois de ter começado a preparar a massa.

\- Bom dia. – respondi. – Te acordei com o barulho? – virei-me e o encontrei sentado na mesa, com o rosto apoiado em um dos braços e os olhos fechados.

\- Na verdade, foi o cheiro do café. – ele respondeu, sem abrir os olhos. – Ele tem um efeito hipnótico sobre meu cérebro.

Ri, voltando a preparar a comida. Ficamos jogando conversa fora até que Sango entrou sorridente na cozinha. Era incrível vê-la tão feliz depois de seu termino com o Miroku e seus problemas com a família. Ela fora mesmo deserdada, e a única pessoa que mantinha contato era seu irmão. Kohaku até viria passar a ceia de Natal conosco, decisão que gerou uma briga terrível dentro da família de sangue da minha amiga. Só que ele não se importou; Kohaku continuou defendendo a irmã, e, se não fosse o herdeiro, provavelmente já teria sido deserdado também.

\- Kagome, você é minha fada madrinha! – ela disse, abraçando-me por trás. – Sonhei que teríamos panquecas de chocolate hoje.

\- Até parece que você não conhece meus poderes paranormais. – brinquei, enquanto ela se afastava para beijar o rosto de Shippou.

\- Realmente, até eu me assusto com você, de vez em quando. – Shippou falou, entrando na brincadeira. – Você é algum tipo de bruxa, Ka?

\- Acho que ela está mais para fada. – Sango falou, sentando-se depois de servir-se de um copo de suco.

\- Prefiro pensar que sou uma sacerdotisa muito poderosa. – retruquei.

\- Não sei quanto ao poderosa, mas sacerdotisa pode ser.. – Shippou disse, depois de tomar um gole de café. – Até já mora num templo. – ele sorriu, vitorioso. – Só falta o voto de castidade.

Sango riu alto, e acabei rindo com ela, assim como Shippou. Estava sendo uma manhã deliciosa, e uma vozinha negra sussurrou em minha mente para me lembrar de que o dia podia tomar outros rumos.

\- No dia que ela decidir fazer voto de castidade, eu conto para o Miroku que ele é pai de gêmeos. – Sango disse, depois de recuperar o fôlego.

Fiz uma careta com a declaração, e resolvi não falar nada. Pouco antes de avisar que o café ficaria pronto, Shippou subiu para acordar Rin e voltou logo depois, acompanhado da nossa amiga toda sonolenta e com os cabelos desgrenhados. Coloquei os pratos na mesa e sentamo-nos para comer.

\- Agora que estão todos aqui, tenho duas declarações para fazer. – Sango começou, falando de boca cheia, o que causou protestos nossos. – Primeiro, vamos almoçar no _Jean´s_ hoje. – vendo que íamos discutir, ela levantou a mão, como se nos mandasse ficar quietos, o que acabamos fazendo. – Sem discussão, quero comida francesa.

\- San.. estamos recém tomando café e você já está pensando no almoço? – Rin falou, ainda lenta.

\- Claro que sim! – Sango respondeu, sorrindo. – Temos que comemorar!

\- Comemorar o quê? – Shippou perguntou, confuso. – Aconteceu algo ontem à noite que eu não fiquei sabendo?

\- Não. – respondi, também confusa.

\- Comemorar que vocês dois.. – Sango apontou para mim e para Shippou. – serão os melhores padrinhos desse mundo para o meu filhote!

Quando Sango convidou Rin e Jakotsu para serem padrinhos da menina, não posso dizer que não fiquei com uma pontada de ciúmes, porque fiquei. Achei que eu seria sua primeira opção, depois de todos os nossos anos de amizade e depois de tudo o que passamos juntas, mas com os dias acabei deixando esse sentimento de lado e comecei a me questionar sobre quem seriam os padrinhos do menino. Fiz questão de lhe perguntar isso, só que ela sempre desviava a conversa e mudava de assunto, o que me deixou extremamente magoada. Então, neste momento, quando ela declarou isso, obviamente fiquei mais do que feliz, era uma honra. E senti vontade chorar. Pude compreender toda a felicidade que meus amigos tinham sentido quando ela os convidou para serem padrinhos.

\- Quem disse que eu aceito? – perguntei, fingindo desinteresse pelo o que ela tinha dito.

Percebi o silêncio na mesa e levantei os olhos, vendo que minha amiga encarava-me perplexa. Rin tinha parado de comer e também parecia surpresa; já Shippou olhava-me divertido, provavelmente adivinhando minha brincadeira.

\- Pois é, Sango.. – ele disse. – Você decidiu e nem nos perguntou se queríamos.

Sim, ele tinha entendido minha brincadeira, e era a nossa hora de nos vingar da nossa amiga que tanto nos enrolou com essa história. Sango largou o talher sobre o prato e seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas, e me arrependi um pouco de ter iniciado essa brincadeira sem coração.

\- Mas.. – ela começou, obviamente ainda sem saber o que falar. – Vocês são meus melhores amigos!

\- Ouviu isso, Ka? – Shippou brincou. – Somos os melhores amigos dela e por isso ela decidiu por nós, _depois de tanto tempo_ , que seríamos os padrinhos.

\- Pois é, Shippou.. – falei em tom de brincadeira. – Ela nos fez _esperar todo esse tempo_ para tomar a decisão por nós.

E então caímos na risada, não aguentando mais. Rin entendeu o que estava se passando e também começou a rir. Quando Sango percebeu a nossa brincadeira maldosa, soltou um grito furiosa e depois começou a atirar pedaços de panqueca em nós, que desviávamos ainda rindo.

\- Vocês não prestam! – ela gritou, finalmente deixando-se rir.

\- Tu que não presta! – gritei de volta, sorrindo-lhe.

Depois dessa breve bagunça matinal, Shippou terminou de comer e foi em casa descansar para sairmos para almoçar mais tarde; Rin encarregou-se de limpar a cozinha; Sango foi organizar uns portfólios que seriam apresentados na semana seguinte na _Shikon_ ; enquanto eu fui trocar de roupa para ir ao mercado. Por ser domingo, não abriria o _Maru_ , então tinha todo o resto do dia livre.

As horas foram passando e perto da hora do almoço, Sango ligou para o dono do _Jean´s_ , antigo amigo nosso da época da França, e reservou a mesa para seis lugares: nós quatro, Kohaku e Jakotsu. Depois disso, ligou para o irmão e para o nosso amigo, intimando-os a comparecerem nesse almoço. Hoje ela estava radiante, _mandona_ , mas radiante, e ninguém ousaria contrariar suas vontades. Sango merecia o mundo, e se pudéssemos, o daríamos para ela. Minha amiga estava fazendo desse almoço uma ocasião tão especial que colocou um vestido bordô de mangas longas e completamente justo, demonstrando sua condição de grávida, também colocou saltos e prendeu os cabelos em uma trança lateral. Arrumamo-nos de acordo: Shippou com uma calça jeans escura, um suéter branco e uma jaqueta de couro por cima; Rin optou por calça jeans, botas de salto até o joelho e um sobretudo de lã preto até as coxas, em um estilo mais descolado. E eu acabei em outro vestido, cinza de linho, bastante grosso para me esquentar, mas que realçava meu corpo e botas de cano longo.

Fomos todos no carro de Shippou, as duas atrás, e eu no passageiro, e, assim que chegamos, já encontramos Kohaku e Jakotsu nos esperando na recepção do restaurante. Kohaku abraçava a irmã pelos ombros; Jakotsu e Rin riam de alguma novidade que ele contara; e eu me apoiei em Shippou, de forma que ele me abraçava por trás, enquanto todos esperávamos Jean, o dono e nosso amigo terminar de falar com um outro grupo de clientes. No momento em que ele se virou para nos cumprimentar, meu coração parou de bater.

A nossa frente, encarando-nos surpresos, estavam Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Inuyasha; e Miroku fixou seus olhos em Sango, principalmente na _barriga de Sango._

* * *

 **N/A:** Oi, pessoal! Fiquei com peso na consciência pelo último capítulo e aproveitei cada minuto livre para escrever este. Eu particularmente adorei escrever esse capítulo, talvez seja um dos meus favoritos. Explorar a história do Sesshoumaru e mostrar que ele também sofreu foi maravilhoso de escrever; quero continuar trazendo mais lembranças dele - até porque acho que já tivemos muitos momentos da Kagome, não? Sinto que faltava dar início à história dele. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse cap, tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo.

E o que acharam do Kouga? E do Naraku? Estava na hora de inseri-los nessa história!

Essa semana é minha única semana de férias e vou tentar escrever os próximos, mas não posso garantir nada. Minha mente funciona a base das emoções - talvez eu veja um filme de fossa e tenha alguma inspiração mágica hehehe

 **Tinker:** Voltei! Hehehe Fica tranquila, amor, não vou desistir dessa história. Ela é um pedaço de mim já, e não conseguiria deixar vocês na mão. Posso demorar, mas sempre volto! Muito obrigada pela força! E o que achou agora do Sesshoumaru e do pouquinho da história dele? Beeeijos

 **Vanne Barros:** Oieee! Capítulo quentinho e cheio de história do Sesshoumaru. Sim! Eu acabei mostrando só a camada superficial dele nos capítulos anteriores e esqueci completamente de que ele também é um ser humano e também possui uma história. Espero que sua raiva por ele tenha diminuído um pouquinho hehehe Te prometo que ele ainda vai surpreender muito :) Quanto ao Shippou e Kagome, eu realmente pensei nos dois juntos, mas a amizade deles é tão pura que não consigo visualizar nenhum romance.. acho que a relação dos dois está mesmo para irmãos que vão se ajudar apesar de tudo. Fico extremamente feliz em saber que não te desapontei hehe beeeijos

 **Serenity Solaris:** Então, eu SEMPRE quis escrever sobre um Sesshoumaru mais humano, e não podia deixar de fora essa fase bêbada e doida que todo mundo tem, pelo menos uma vez na vida hehehe Continuei com ele em crise, e espero que tenha gostado. Prometo que ele vai se redimir bem lindamente com a Kagome, só talvez demore um pouco hehehe beeeijos

 **Karol:** Então, dona Karol, eu ia deixar para postar esse capítulo 16 só semana que vem, para eu tê-lo na manga caso demorasse para escrever o próximo, mas a sua review me obrigou a postá-lo antes hehehe Você não sabe a felicidade que me deu quando li seu comentário, fiquei sorrindo bobamente. É sempre maravilhoso saber que as pessoas gostam do que escrevemos, é o que recompensa todo o esforço no final das contas. Sério que você chorou? Eu achei o anterior tão sem falta de emoções que quis tentar colocar mais emoção nesse daqui, por favor não chore :x Muito obrigada pelo carinho, Karol, de coração. Tu não faz ideia como é importante saber que você e outras pessoas acompanham a fic e gostam dela. Por favor, não deixe de comentar, e não peça desculpas por nada, você não foi inconveniente em momento algum! Beeeijos

É isso, meus amores. Comentem, comentem e comentem.

Até o 17. Beeeijos


End file.
